Hiding from the Past
by Nature9000
Summary: Witness to a terrible crime, Gary has lived his life not only in witness protection, but forced to watch his child grow up without him. Much to the fears of all involved, the past finally catches up with them as Cece discovers the truth behind her life and seeks answers despite her mother's fears, and a killer seeks out Gary. It is discovered, you cannot run from the past forever.
1. Thunderstorm

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N: That's right this is a genre I'm delving into that I've not done in a while. I'm making an actor-connection between the appearance of R. Brandon Johnson as the star of the horror film Malevolence. Only, implementing a couple twists here and there. In this, Gary has been on witness protection for 14 years after convince a police officer to help him fake his death after being hunted down by a killer. He watches his child being raised by another family, not to know who her father is. All is going well until the killer from the past returns and begins to use Shake it Up as a means to find him. He has two choices, run like a coward once again, or protect those he cares about.

A/N: Oh, and this won't be all Gary's perspective, Cece will play a main and as such have her own perspective as well. This story won't be a horror, but just know this story _was_ called "hunted" for a reason. The past catches up with you at some point in your life, and everyone is going to realize this: Gary, Georgia, etc etc. You don't have to watch the movie Malevolence (I'll basically be explaining it within the story) but it'd be good if you did anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Thunderstorms)

Gary woke screaming as lightning lit up the room and thunder cracked against the dark sky. A cold sweat overtook him and he threw off the blankets, feeling as though he were on fire. Fourteen years, he could never get the face of that man out of his head, fourteen years and he never could forget the bloodshed he'd seen. That woman from before, was she still alive? Her daughter? That sweet child that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, was she doing well after all these years? Were they _haunted_ by the nightmares?

Remembering the scar along the side of the man's face was something that sent shivers of fear down his spine. He burst from his bed and into his bathroom, leaning over the toilet and gagging as the image of his girlfriend's blood drenched body stabbed his mind. Sure, he _hated_ her. That woman was pure evil, but she never deserved to be killed by that madman. It didn't help that her body had been placed under that giant skeleton like some sort of _sacrifice. _

_It was early 1999, his name was Julian Sanders, and his girlfriend was a buxom, fiery brunette named Marylin. They had an eighteen month old child at the time, a baby girl who he loved with all his heart. The problem was they didn't have much money at the time, and Marylin was starting to show her aggressive devilish personality more. With her brother Max, and a friend of Max's named Kurt, they opted to rob a bank for money, forcing Gary to take part in the bank robbery. Essentially, he had no choice._

_ Kurt and Max selected an old abandoned house as a hideout area, but something went drastically wrong. After the robbery, Gary was freaking out and all he wanted to do was return the money and go back to his daughter. Max had been shot and died in the car, and Kurt had managed to reach the house while kidnapping a woman and her daughter along the way. Samantha and Courtney Harrison._

_ When Gary and Marylin reached the house, they were trying to wait for Kurt and at least figure out what was going on, but Kurt was gone as was Courtney. Samantha was tied up in the house and would not stop screaming, which only made Marylin continue to scream and threaten the poor woman. _

_ Then it happened, Martin Bristol was his name. Gary didn't know at the time that the man was some messed up kid that wound up watching his mother killed and would go to repeat the murders. Bristol still roamed the grounds, deciding to kill whomever trespassed, and currently, all of them had been trespassing._

_ What would come to pass would be several long grueling hours before they would discover Kurt's mangled body. Confused, frightened, and scared, Gary and Marylin fought over what was next to do. She wanted to kill the woman, he did not. Eventually he started to leave, but decided to return after feeling guilty over the fight, only to find Marylin murdered in cold blood. Samantha had been thrown into a closet. He untied her and they went out to search for her daughter._

_ What they found was her daughter alive and trapped in some other closet, but now they were being terrorized by the man who killed both Kurt and Marylin. Fighting to protect the mother and daughter, Gary tried his best to fend off the violent perpetrator, even tearing off the bag he was using to shield his face. _

_ Gary tore the bag from the man's face and what he saw would be forever engrained into his memory. The face of a man with a hideous scar across his cheek, one that would likely need heavy makeup to cover up. He threw the man off and started running for the front door, but there he was met with a police officer aiming a gun at him._

_ "Please, there's a murderer in there!" He cried, begging the police officer to help him. "I saw his face!" The officer asked if he was one of the band of robbers and he confirmed with tears in his eyes. "Please, I was forced by my girlfriend and her brother. The money's in there, I don't want it. I just want to get home. They said they'd kill our daughter if I didn't…please…"_

_ Hearing the sound of footsteps inside, Gary let out a whimper. A gunshot rang out and he felt a sudden pop in his chest. Collapsing to his knees, he clutched his chest and peered down before falling. _

_ When he awoke, he was in the police station with several officers surrounding him. "Are you all right?" A woman asked him. She had long blonde hair and a gentle face, in her arms she was holding his baby girl. Tearfully, he reached up and started trembling, praying to hold his child. The blonde gave him a smile and handed him the child, whom he clutched gently in his arms. "You were shot with a rubber bullet, Julian. Your girlfriend was found inside the house…but so were the notes belonging to the man who was after you. His name was Martin Bristol…we believe he's still at large."_

_ "N-No…No that can't be…" He clenched his eyes shut, whimpering once more as Martin's face came back into his mind. "You don't think…please…what's going to happen to me? To my daughter?" _

_ "I'll keep your child close, no need to worry about that. Unfortunately you're going to have to go through our witness program, sir…" He gasped out and looked down at his child. His daughter gazed up with a joyful smile and reached her tiny hand out. His heart was racing inside as fear and turmoil tortured him. "Don't worry, you'll be close. I will be your handler." He lifted his head up, grimacing and pressing his lips together._

_ "What's that mean?" _

_ "It means I'm in charge. We're going to have to move you to Chicago, give you a new name. You can do whatever you like as a career, however consider this probationary as well. You admitted to being a part of that bank robbery…but while you were under duress, and then terrorized as you were…the details are a bit sketchy right now."_

_ "I see…I'm still being granted a new life?"_

_ "Yes. You are. The reason for Chicago is I am stationed there in Chicago. That is where most people I oversee go. You are no different. From now on, your name is no longer Julian, it will be Gary Wilde." _

_ "What about my daughter? Why can't I have her?"_

_ "Because you have no money, no means of supporting her right now. So unfortunately, she will not be under your care…The witness protection program will also make it hard for her to grow up knowing you as her father…"_

_ Adrenaline surged through him as he quickly gazed down at his daughter, fearful as his heart began to break. "No! Please! You can't-" This was the girl he loved, the single most important part of his life. "Without my child, I…"_

_ "You won't be without her. A day will come when she'll be with you again, I promise you. Until then, you will always be close by." Wasn't this torturous enough? The officer may as well have shot him with a real bullet if nothing else! He couldn't stand this! If it weren't for the fact that his daughter was here, and he were surrounded by officers, he would let his rage get the better of him. He wasn't a rage-filled person, however. He gazed sorely at his daughter, who seemed to pick up on his emotions and frowned at him. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. It was either this, or a prison sentence for robbery." He winced, understanding what had to be done. There was no alternative. The baby's eyebrows meshed together and Gary rocked her back and forth._

_ "Don't cry…" He leaned down and gently kissed his child's forehead. "Daddy will always love you…No matter what…I will always love you."_

Now, in present day, his daughter still didn't know his name. She'd grown to be a beautiful woman, though a bit dense. She had her mother's stubbornness, but thankfully, his compassion while also his self-centered values, which was a bit distressing for him.

Gary's eyes shot open and he slowly looked over his shoulder, dreading what was behind him. The darkness was an empty void, filled with only air. As silent and empty as it was, there was always a chance that Martin Bristol was out there, stalking him from the shadows, ready to strike.

Why had he become a television show host? He didn't quite know, it was something he thought he could do, and after all these years, maybe he thought Bristol_ wasn't_ around anymore. However, he had to leave that job, as much as he hated to. The emotions were too much for him.

First, his daughter had auditioned for Shake it Up, and he actually let her on. Second, he received a major death threat from some 'phantom' that was after him, then Rocky and Cece just _had_ to do a performance and try to weed out whoever it was. This actually _terrified_ him into thinking the death threat had come from Bristol himself! Only, it was just the stupid _janitor._ He was both relieved, but fearful after this, and began fearing for his life if he continued the show. He continued on until the fire broke out and he could no longer take it. Fearing that it was a sign from Martin Bristol, Gary just _had_ to quit. He _had_ to leave. It was a nightmare that never seemed to end.

"Got to turn on the lights," Gary muttered, flipping on the bathroom light. The yellow glow burst through the darkness, stabbing it and brightening some of the outer areas. Scanning the outside room with his eyes, he took a relieved sigh and made a shaky step outside, not hesitating to flip on the bedroom light.

_"What would Marylin say if she were here right now?"_ He shuddered at her image. He never dated again after her, but not because he still had feelings for her. No, he got over her long ago. He didn't date because he didn't trust relationships. She was abusive, controlling, manipulative, and just emotionally draining.

He scoffed, turning his eyes towards the landline on the end table beside his bed. _"Screw all that, she wanted to kill someone." _He was afraid of getting into a relationship with a woman who would be just the same. He had a friend who told him otherwise, but he still wasn't sure how he could trust women.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran his hands over his face multiple times before turning his gaze to the silver framed photo on the end table beside the phone and in front of the lamp. His lips curled into a smile as he picked up the picture and gazed at his daughter.

"Even if you don't realize it…I still love you after all these years…and I'm glad you're safe. If nothing else." There were so many things he wished to talk to her about, so many things he wanted to say to her, but he respected his boundaries. For some reason, his handler never told the young girl, but maybe it was for her protection. "They never found Martin Bristol, after all. He could still be out there, and knowing me…could throw you in danger…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he fell back onto the bed and let his arms fall out to the sides, still clutching the picture frame.

Sleep wasn't coming to him, not now. All he could do was stare aimlessly at the fan up ahead. Would his daughter be ashamed? If she knew him? Would she be terrified, knowing he'd robbed a bank, albeit under duress at the time? Would she hate him, for never telling her? He didn't know, and perhaps he never would find out.

"Prison sentence, or having you never know me? I think this is the prison sentence…but would you have even known me in the alternative? Did I make the right choice…maybe, as long as you're safe."

* * *

Don't worry, the identity of his daughter will not be a secret. In fact, you may already know who it is (and if you read the author notes at the top you'll probably get it), next chapter will open with her perspective.


	2. Murder Mysteries

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N: I'd like to correct myself. As I write this, the story becomes its own. The horror threat still stands as Gary/Julian is hunted, but a bigger part of this story will have to do with Cece's hunting for the truth as she begins to discover fresher secrets.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Murder Mysteries)

Another clap of thunder rang out and in the Jones' apartment, Cece practically flew from her bed, crashing into the end table beside her. With a loud moan, she pushed herself up, her vibrant red hair covered her face, and her illustrious eyes gazed down at her right hand which struck the corner of the end table. She now had a long gash. "Ouch…"

The door opened and she quickly jumped up to her bed, shifting her gaze nervously to the door. Her little brother was standing with his hand on the knob and his eyes gazing out at her. "You okay, Cece? Not scared by the thunder are you?"

"What? No…Just a little startled is all…"

"Okay. Just be careful, we're trying to sleep, you know." She rolled her eyes and smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever Flynn. Goodnight." As he started to shut the door, she looked down at the blood on her hand. It brought back a startling dream she had, where she would see a wounded man with a stab wound in his chest, gazing down at her. It was always hazy, and she never really thought much of it. Nor did she think much of it tonight.

What _was_ on her mind, however, was Gunther coming back from the country of Sviederbach. She didn't know if he was staying for long or leaving soon after, but she did at least want to catch up with him. It'd be nice to hear how things were going.

Lightning lit up the room once more and she slowly looked to the window, narrowing her eyes. "Great, now I won't be getting back to sleep." Not that it mattered much, she could be a night owl from time to time.

She had some stuff that was on her mind lately anyway, namely, there being a new host of Shake it Up. The man was oddly well groomed, and for some reason, seemed like he wore a little too much makeup for a dance host. Either way, it pissed her off that Gary was gone, and for some reason, it hurt her. She didn't just _hate_ that he quit the show, but when she found out, it was like a deep pain just overtook her. One she couldn't, and didn't bother, understanding.

Besides, she and Rocky, as well as Tinka, could always visit him whenever they liked. Considering they knew where he lived. The problem with this new host was that they had to audition again if they wanted to remain a part of it.

Either way, she wanted to convince Rocky to try and convince Gary to get back on the show. Rocky, however, wanted to see how things went with this new guy. Like always, a pushover, she went along with it.

No more Gary.

The next morning, Cece piled out of the bedroom, pulling on faux leather jacket over her pink spaghetti strap shirt and long denim designer jeans. To her surprise, she saw Rocky sitting on the couch, enamored with some book. "Rocky. It's eight in the morning, what are you doing here? We don't have school today, it's Saturday." Rocky looked up from the book and grinned.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to share this book with you!" Intrigued, but at the same time, not really wanting to deal with another of Rocky's rants about romance and drama, she moved over to the couch and sat down. She was half awake. "Okay Cece, listen to this! You know how much I love mysteries, right?"

"I thought it was romance."

"That too." She fell back against the couch and groaned, letting her head fall over the top. She hated when Rocky got wrapped up in mysteries, ever since the whole scare with the 'phantom' a little close to a year ago, mysteries were one thing Rocky was intertwined with. They disgusted her, mostly because these scares that kept happening to the Shake it Up studio made Gary leave. "But trust me Cece, this one's interesting."

"Why?"

"Because the mystery is solved, but the killer's still lurking out there." She rolled her eyes and glanced over to the side, she thought they were going to the mall sometime around noon. This was _too early_. "Listen to this, the case of Martin Bristol." She feigned a smile and rested her head on Rocky's shoulder, she would remain there on the chance that Rocky's story was going to be boring and cause her to fall asleep. Rocky shot her a look, then continued on with her tale.

"Don't mind me, Rocky. I'm half asleep, you know…"

"Yes, I know, you never even get up early enough to go to school. I'm amazed you're up early on a _Saturday_."

"Couldn't sleep last night. Been having some weird dreams." She snuggled up closer to Rocky. They were close like this all the time, people often suggested things that were far from the truth about them. "You hear Gunther's coming home next week? I kind of want to throw him a surprise party." Rocky raised an eyebrow, scoffing in surprise. Of course, her best friend wouldn't think _she'd_ be one to throw _Gunther_ a party. Cece liked him, as a friend of course, but they still had a bit of a bond that nobody really knew much about. It seemed like Gary had seen that bond, she overheard him talking with Gunther once about just how 'close' that bond was. "I miss Gary. He was like a father to all of us on Shake it Up, and now we have this new guy…who seems _so cold_."

"I know, right?"

"Show business, I guess." She let out a heavy sigh and turned her eyes to the television stand in front of them. Maybe they just didn't _know_ Phil yet, that was the only reason he seemed to be so cold. He had a strange, mysterious flair about him, but at the same time, maybe he could be nice underneath all that air of superiority. "I don't know if Shake it Up will have the same feel to it…but whatever, continue with your story about um…what was his name?"

"Martin Bristol." Something about that name gave her chills. One thing was for sure, the way it rolled off Rocky's tongue was anything but soothing. Rocky pulled the book up and gave her a neat smirk. "The fact is this is a real life case. There were three witnesses to the crime, two of which included a blonde woman and her red-haired daughter. So it made me think of you and your mom. It was September 1999."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, appalled that Rocky wanted to tell a grisly story because two people reminded her of her and her mother. "That's the reason? Geez Rocky…1999, I would have been about two years I think." She was born August 20th, 1997. "Go on."

"Okay well first this indicates that the killer, Martin Bristol, vanished somewhere in Pennsylvania in 1989, six years old. So he'd be roughly thirty years of age. Somewhere in between the ages of Phil and Gary." Phil was younger than Gary in appearance, but she didn't know how much younger and she wasn't about to associate either person with this Bristol character. "Anyway, a police officer and a female officer that had been looking for Bristol worked this case…"

"Female officer?"

"Yeah, the officer's name isn't mentioned in the book. It just says she traveled from somewhere in our state to this place to work the Bristol case. Apparently one of the victims was a relative of this officer. So in September '99, there was a group of four robbers. Julian and Marylin Sanders, Kurt, and the Marylin's brother Max. They stole a bank and agreed to meet up at this abandoned house…"

Cece lifted her head up and chuckled, "Abandoned house? Great way to start off a suspicious tale." Rocky quickly nodded her head and lifted her eyebrows as she scanned the pages. "Apparently Marylin was a real witch, she and her brother Max forced this Julian into doing this robbery. Max was shot and killed during the robbery, and on Julian's account the next time they saw Kurt…he was dead."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. The house they stumbled on was actually the home Martin Bristol had been hiding out in for ten years. Driven mad with insanity due to whomever abducted him back in '89." Cece felt a cold shiver running down her spine and closed her eyes, putting her hand to her forehead as she pictured a sleazy motel room. In that room was a man she couldn't recognize, and a woman with soft brown hair and devilish eyes, seducing this man. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"The uh-the robbers…what happened to them?"

"Well first, Kurt apparently kidnapped a woman and her daughter and brought them to the location. Samantha and Courtney Harrison. The daughter ran off, as Samantha later reported, and Kurt went after the child. Julian and Marylin were reported to have arrived later, with Marylin screaming and ordering Julian around every which way. He was defending this Samantha woman as Marylin continually threatened to kill her."

Cece scrunched her nose and started to cringe as she pictured the woman in her head, "Sounds like a true problem woman."

"Oh she was, there are _many_ statements from Julian later that give way to this verbal anger of hers." Rocky smirked and playfully nudged her. "She was a lot like you in some ways though, demanding and self centered." Cece rolled her eyes and flicked her glare over to her friend. Rocky's face fell as she read the rest of the story with her eyes. "Oh god, Marylin was later killed in front of Samantha by Martin. Very savagely…Julian later described the feeling of despair over seeing her placed like a sacrifice under a large skeleton altar…"

"Gross."

"I know right? Well…Julian tried to get help beforehand, so he didn't even know what happened. A police officer later reported seeing him. When he went back in, he took Samantha and untied her, then tried to help look for her daughter. After that, they were stalked by this Bristol guy. There was a fight between Julian and Bristol, where the man slashed Julian with a knife." Cece's body tensed as she remembered the spooky dream from the prior night, being held by a man with a large gash in his body. A terrible fear overcame her, she knew there was no real significance between this Julian and the dream, but it was one hell of a coincidence.

"Julian…he didn't die, though?"

"No. It says here that after all the running, Julian allegedly saw the killer's face. The officer at the scene, realizing he was one of the robbers, shot him with a rubber bullet to knock him out for later questioning. The mom and daughter were sent home."

"Great. So when does this story end?" She wasn't anywhere near falling asleep now, the cold rush of terror gripping her heart was making sure of that. "Seriously. I don't know why, but I don't want to hear any more…"

"Okay, okay fine. Since when are you scared over a horror story?" She moved her hands to her arms, grimacing over the goosebumps along her arms. Perhaps she was frightened whenever the story was _real._ Rocky laughed and gently nudged her again, "Come on, none of this affects _us,_ Cece. I mean it was like _almost_ fourteen years ago! Thirteen years and a couple months."

"Just start wrapping it up, that Bristol guy creeps me out."

"Okay, well the officers said they thought he was dead, but he wasn't actually found on the scene. Later on, Samantha and her daughter, Courtney, were found dead in their own home. There was a note left saying that the third witness was next, that 'Julian' would die." Cece's eyes widened and her hand moved up to her mouth. Her heart began racing and she began to pray Julian didn't die. She didn't know why she hoped for that, but at the same time, she knew she didn't like that someone else would die. "The female officer mentioned before gave Julian two options. Go into prison and possibly be found by that Bristol one day with no protection and be slaughtered…and here's the twist…go into witness protection and never see his child again."

Cece's head shot up and her body went numb, "What? What child? You didn't mention a child."

"I know, it's just a small note at the end. Marylin and Julian had a small child together, and Max used that child to convince Julian to go along with the robbery. Max was Marylin's brother from prison, and as Julian later said, Max was going to kill the two _anyway_ as they discovered…the baby would be left alone…"

"No…"

"Yeah. So Julian wanted to protect his child, and the female officer was going to take care of it, so he opted for witness protection because he was given the opportunity to remain close. There's no indication of where the officer or Julian are now, and obviously for good reason, but it's thought that Bristol's still out there. If anyone sees him, or has any idea of where he is, then the police should be notified."

"Thanks Rocky, I was _so_ looking forward to spending the rest of my day freaked out by one of your mystery horror stories."

"What are you two reading?" Chuckled her mother. Georgia was walking out from her bedroom, smiling at the two. Rocky smiled at the woman and Cece lifted her head up, moaning as she rested her hand upon her stomach.

"Some mystery of a killing that happened back in '99 involving Martin Bristol and a group of robbers." Georgia's face sank and the corner of her lip twitched. "One of them went into witness protection at the cost of not seeing his kid again.

"Oh, I see…Rocky, let me see that book?" Rocky closed the book and handed it to Georgia, who stared down at it with a stern expression. "Try not to frighten my daughter too much. This book shouldn't even be in existence. Where'd you find it?"

"School library."

"Great…" Georgia rolled her eyes and started for the door. "I have to meet Jeremy, I'll talk to you kids later today." Cece slowly nodded her head and moved her finger towards her right eye, feeling a tear strolling over her cheekbone. Rocky gave her an apologetic look, her eyes filled with concern.

"Cece? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rocky. I just…I don't like hearing stories about murder when children are involved." It didn't help with the weird dreams she had throughout her life, of the strangers she saw, the hidden faces and shadowy figures.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up old wounds…You know I wouldn't do that on purpose, I didn't know."

"Not your fault. You're right, that story has nothing to do with me." She hopped up from the couch and spread her arms out, chuckling vainly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "The reason I don't like murder stories with children involved, Rocky…is probably because of those dreams I have."

"Dreams? You mean the shadow people?"

"Yeah. Those dreams." Rocky knew just a bit of those dreams, as she'd told them to her when she was younger, but that was it. She was actually born before her mom and dad got married, they'd been dating for several years and had her. She was the reason they got married, they told her. Of course, around the time they revealed that, the dreams began popping up out of nowhere. "Moving on from the subject of grisly murders, what's on our agenda today?"

"Um, shopping, and then we're going to go rehearse a bit at the studio. Sound good?"

"Yep. Perfect. I don't know how I feel about the studio right now though, I _still_ don't like Gary not being there anymore."

"I know, you've said that a million times."

"And I'll keep saying it until Phil proves to be a good producer, and not some cold corporate robot!" Rocky pushed herself from the couch, laughing as Cece put her hands to her hips and stomped the ground. "He made Gary leave, he did! I just know it."

"Cece, we all loved Gary, he was awesome. But people can't do something forever, you know."

Cece dropped her arms and sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I know…That doesn't mean I can't miss him."

"Want to stop by his house later? I'm sure he'd have time to chat with two of his favorite dancers."

"Maybe. If there's still time."

"_Try_ not to give Phil a hard time, all right Cece?"

Cece smirked at her friend, giving her a slight scoff before turning around. "It's like you don't know me at all, Rocky."

* * *

There are so many things neither of you know, Cece. Well tell me what you're thinking. I was going to wait to put this one out but I decided to put this chapter out since the first part kind of went with the last chapter.


	3. Suprise Visit

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Surprise Visit)

Gary sat with his gaze locked onto the television screen, nothing was playing and the day was going by as slowly as any other day. The only thing making it any better was his friend visiting. Jessica was an escort girl he met at the mall one day, but all they did was talk, he didn't want any kind of relationship with anyone. In fact, most of her jobs were just talking and being a friend to someone, a lot better than a therapist sometimes. Yet, she often asked why he wouldn't just simply ask her on a date at the very least, but of course, he couldn't. It wasn't her, it was him.

"You've been so depressed lately," came her voice from the kitchen. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of rushing water. She was nice enough, but he'd been too hurt in the past. Too abused and frightened. The woman walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel. She had curly brown hair and gentle blue eyes. Her head was heart shaped and her lips were always pulled into a gentle smile. She was maybe a year or two younger than he was, around the same age Marylin would be if she were still alive.

"You try going fourteen years watching your daughter being raised by someone else and never knowing who her dad is." Jessica frowned and moved over to him, sitting beside him. She often felt it was wrong for him to have to go through that, but there was nothing he could do. "Just knowing that if she knew…there's a chance she'd probably hate me. I'm not going to do anything to ruin the happiness she already has."

"You think she wouldn't be happy to know who her father is?"

"She doesn't even know she's adopted. Technically she's not even adopted." Jessica raised an eyebrow at him and he glanced over at the door, his heart clenching in his chest. "My officer said I couldn't take her into the witness protection program. She said she'd raise my daughter while I could live some place close by."

"Gary, I can't believe you would believe that." He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he was in the proper mindset at the time to understand what was going on. "You want to know what the law is?"

"Shoot…"

"You're legally allowed to take your children and your family with you into witness protection. Officers are not supposed to tear immediate families apart that way." His eyes welled up with tears and he buried his face into his hands, trembling as Jessica gently pat his back. He was embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. As time went on, it became increasingly harder to bear. He knew that the officer had taken advantage of the situation on a naïve robber going through hell at the time, and he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I _know_ that. It's too late now. I didn't really have a choice in the matter." He lifted his head and slowly shook his head. "If I went to prison, I'd be unprotected during and after. That _demon_ might have found me. Then I risked the chance of never seeing my daughter again. Never knowing her."

"You still risk that chance. I mean sure you got to see her, but how often did you actually get to be her father? That's the point I'm trying to make, Gary. You were cheated out of being a father for fourteen years."

"As long as my daughter's safe…I'm happy."

"I see right through you. You're not happy."

"It's the only thing I have going for me, all right?" He rose from the couch, sighing as he ran his hand over his face. "Just knowing she's okay out there. Being able to see her smile, dance, and be happy…That's what's important to me, her happiness." Jessica stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, wincing as Marylin entered his head. Seeing the painful expression, Jessica quickly pulled away. She understood who Marylin was and his fear of relationships, they'd discussed that several times. "Sorry…"

"No it's fine. But listen Gary, what's going to happen when she goes off to college?" His body began to go numb as he looked over to Jessica. His knees started to go weak as he pictured his daughter proudly rushing off to college, moving on with her life. "You're still the quirky dance show host that was around for a great part of her life, but when she goes off to college and starts a family…what are the chances she'll still know you? Don't let yourself be hurt…"

"What am I supposed to do? I'm essentially forbidden from telling her 'hey! I'm your father!' Clearly that wouldn't go over well." Not that it didn't go well for Luke and Anakin Skywalker. But wait, it _didn't_ go well for them. "Even Darth Vader and his kid didn't end well with that revelation."

Jessica hovered her hand over her lips, chuckling at the analogy. "Well you're no Vader, that's for sure. You're a caring father who loves his daughter, though can't do a thing about it. All I'm saying is try, _try_ to talk to your officer and ask her to be _honest_ with the child."

"How can I be expected to do that? You know, the cop's son is adopted too? The dad was impotent." He scrunched his eyebrows together, still feeling his heart stabbing his chest. He moved his hand over his heart, feeling ready to collapse. "I think this was part of my prison sentence. My penance, this is my punishment for participating in that damn robbery."

"Gary." Jessica moved to his front and brought a steady hand to his shoulder as she peered into his eyes. A calm feeling swept over him. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were forced to participate in that robbery, okay?"

His voice weakened, "Marylin's brother was going to kill us anyway…" The getaway car had two shovels and bags in the trunk. Maybe it was better that Martin Bristol got Kurt first, but that was still a horror he didn't like remembering. "I don't think anything's going to get better, to be honest with you."

"It will, just have faith."

The doorbell rang and Gary flinched, he wasn't expecting visitors. Nowadays, every time that bell rang, he almost expected to see the man of his nightmares standing behind the door like some sort of inevitable grim reaper. In all honesty, he'd probably embrace the idea of death. He didn't have much to live for, and especially not if his daughter went off to college and he never saw her again. He had about five years to worry about that, but it didn't make things any easier.

"I'll get it," Jessica walked swiftly to the door and opened it. Much to Gary's shock, Rocky and Cece were standing on the front porch. He tensed and let his eyes fall down on the two. He smiled as the girls gazed up inquisitively at Jessica. "Hello girls, you must be Cece and Rocky. I'm Gary's friend, Jess."

"I was wondering who you were," Cece replied, "Gary never mentioned any women in his life. It's nice to see he's got someone." Cece smirked and Jessica smirked at Gary. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"It isn't like that," Gary muttered. "I haven't dated anyone in years. Come inside, can I offer you something? Water? Soda?" The girls hurried inside. He knew they knew where he lived, they'd been over to work one of his parties. Which, in retrospect, was also a stupid move next to being on a national or local show.

"Actually I'm fine, we just wanted to see you Gary." His heart lifted as the girls sat on the couch. Jessica perched her elbow onto his shoulder. He looked over to her to see her wagging her eyebrows and smirking. Cece pat her knees and leaned forward, smiling brightly. "How are you doing? You know, Mom's getting married…Rocky and I missed you."

"Well it's good to see you two." He didn't know how to react to Georgia's getting remarried. He was happy for the woman of course, but after the end of her first marriage, he thought she was finished with the concept of relationships. Granted, the first guy left her soon after Flynn's adoption. Gary did not know the circumstances.

Rocky looked over to Jessica, then back to Gary with a studious gaze, "Why aren't you at least dating, Gary? Why do you not like dating? No one should be alone." He chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just…It's been at least a decade, but my last girlfriend..."

"What happened?"

"Mary? She was a little abusive…the relationship ended badly, don't want to go into details there." Rocky's eyebrows rose sharply and her lips parted, he could see the gears turning in her head. Already he'd said too much, he wasn't supposed to talk about his past. "There is really nothing to say there."

"Hey Gar," Cece began, "If it was a decade ago, don't let it stop you from being happy." He started to smile and caught the growing smirk from Jessica's face. "Has it only been ten years?"

"Closer to fourteen."

"So you've been alone all this time? Seriously? You should have a family by now, Gary." That was all in the eye of the beholder, really. He _wanted_ a family, but had to acknowledge there was nothing that could ever make it happen now. It was far too late.

"Sadly it doesn't always work like that, Cece." He looked to his fireplace and studied a series of photographs on the mantle. There were none of Marylin, but there was at least one of his child as a baby. "I did have a child a long time ago, of course. It's just…things change. Mary and I…."

"Did you lose the child through custody with your ex?"

"No…I'd rather not get into it."

"Right, sorry, sometimes I just get started on a subject and I can't stop. Rocky's rubbing off on me, she's a bad influence." Rocky rolled her eyes and Gary laughed. "Anyway we miss you, the new executive producer is just cold as ice! Remember all the fun times we had with you as host?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry it doesn't work out like that, Cece." She frowned and bowed her head, sighing heavily and cutting into his heart like a knife. He _wanted_ to be host, but he couldn't be on that show anymore. It was too dangerous. Making matters worse, while he had an ample salary, he was waiting on his handling officer to fix him up with another job, but it was like she'd _forgotten_ him. It made sense, being a former robber. What was _he_ to anyone? Nothing. That's what. He couldn't even be a damn _father._ Now he was handing out applications, and a surefire job was coming as a bank teller. "I have an interview coming up in a couple of days for a job as a bank teller."A rather ironic twist considering his history. He earned a look from Jessica and quickly spat out the second option he had. "And there's also the Chicago Museum of National History. I will be interviewed for a job of assistant curator."

"Awesome! I hope you get it!"

"Thank you."

"You'd be better off working at the museum," Jessica replied, "I think it would be a great job for you. You love history." This was true, he actually majored with history long ago, but never could find a job. He considered this his big break. "Hey maybe one day you'll work for the Smithsonian Institute, it's a goal."

"A good one," Rocky interjected. Cece nodded in agreement. Gary couldn't help but to feel he was being studied, as Rocky hadn't taken her studious gaze off him for a second. "Hey Gary…did your last girlfriend have a brother by any chance?"

"Um…yeah, why?"

"Just curious. So how did you and your friend meet?"

"Jessica? We met at the mall. We chat over coffee every now and then."

"She seems like a nice lady," Cece approved and held up her thumb. Gary felt his heart skip a beat and looked over to Jessica with a tiny smile. She was attractive, she was a great person, but it was just too frightening to trust a relationship with anyone. Though he was sure she wouldn't do him wrong the way Marylin did. "You two_ look_ like a couple."

"Thanks." He saw Jessica's cheeks go red. He chuckled nervously once more. Rocky glanced at the clock and quickly nudged Cece, informing her they needed to run down to the studio. He felt his heart sink as the two girls said their farewells and left the house. As Jessica shut the door, Gary sank into the couch, feeling his depression rising up once again.

"You should have seen the way you were glowing, Gary."

"I guess…"

"You were so happy!" Jessica paused, gently tapping her finger on her chin. "That was her. Wasn't it?" She sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. He moved his eyes towards her and slowly nodded his head.

The house had been lit up for once in a long time, and all it took was his daughter being in the room to light up his life even if it was brief. He sniffed once and scratched an itch on top of his nose before letting out a heavy sigh. The light was gone now. "Cece…yeah, Cece is my daughter. Georgia's my handling officer, Officer Jones."

* * *

What are your thoughts?


	4. Clashing

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Clashing)

"Think I should go down to the studio?" Gary suggested as he and Jessica walked through a grocery store. "I mean, I'm sure it'd be nice to pay people a visit." Jessica took four bananas and loaded them into a bag, then proceeded to tie it shut. Gary watched as she turned her gaze to the peaches. He tapped a finger on the handle of the shopping cart and looked off towards the end of the aisle. "I know I still have some attachments to the dancers."

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right about it. I just have a bad feeling about you going down there." He tightened his lips and shrugged his shoulders. If she had band intuition over it, then he would stay away from the studio for a while. He didn't see what would be so bad, though. Jessica turned around and set the fruit into the cart. "You have a very beautiful daughter, Gary. Where does she get her red hair from?"

"Funny thing about that, Marylin and I both have some Irish. Marylin's parents had red hair, my parents had red hair, but both of us lost our red hair by our teenage years. Amazingly Cece's hair has not begun turning brown yet." He hadn't thought about his parents in an incredibly long time, it was a depressing thought that he'd not seen them since even before Marylin and her brother's bank robbery. He bowed his head and sighed heavily. "Cece has literally never seen her grandparents. Even when she was born, they weren't around."

"Why not?"

"They live in another country altogether." The one woman that came by the studio to talk with everyone wasn't his real mother. She was a true dancer of the old American Bandstand, but a retired officer that Georgia found to parade as his mother for the bit. "You know, Georgia means well, she _really_ does. She's been doing her job, making sure that killer out there doesn't find me." Jessica rolled her eyes, scoffed, and took the cart from him. He frowned and followed her down the aisle.

"If she were doing her job, then why did she not tell Cece the truth? I can't agree that's 'protection'. That's taking advantage of a wounded man."

"I guess…"

"It is! She may think it's protecting you, but forcing you to have to watch your own daughter grow up with someone else…That's torture. At least speak up about it. It isn't fair. To you, or to your daughter." It wasn't that he was weak or afraid to say anything to Georgia, he just didn't think anything would come of doing that. Jessica looked up into his eyes and reassured him with a smile. "Don't you think you deserve your daughter knowing who you are?"

"For fourteen years she's known another man as her father. What do you honestly think I can do."

"Tell her to tell Cece the truth. The fact of the matter is, she willingly got you, who wasn't in the right mindset, to hand over your daughter thinking it would be best. For safety, maybe, well intentioned, perhaps, but the 'never knowing' part is the part I don't agree with."

Another entered their presence and Gary started to tense, "It's not that easy." They turned to see Georgia standing, her hands in her pockets, and a shopping cart beside her. Had she been following them? She had a sullen expression in her eyes and was slowly shaking her head. "I know I probably should have dealt with it a little differently at the time-"

"Of course you should have!" Gary flinched as Jessica's shout echoed through the store. For a split second he flashed back to Marylin's verbal assaults. Jessica instantly quieted, seeing the reaction, and inhaled slowly. Georgia averted her gaze as Jessica stepped forward and pointed to Gary. "You used his situation to get a daughter. That's what it looks like. Not only that, you've forgotten him, you've forgotten him and let his own child grow up not knowing anything."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"The _truth!_ Gary says Flynn realizes he's adopted, is that right?" Georgia slowly nodded her head. Gary turned towards the lettuce section nearby, wishing to ignore the women and the palpitating heart of his. Pain surged through him and doubt, it consumed him. "Well why doesn't Cece? You could have and _should_ have told her: 'Your father's in witness protection, and for both of your safety this is how things are'." Gary looked over, seeing the pain and the fear on Georgia's face. What was she afraid of?

"I wish it were that easy…I-I don't want her to hate me." Jessica put her hands to her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"If you love her you'd tell her the truth."

"I love her as much as Gary does. I know I've denied him his daughter, I know that was wrong, and that kind of ruined my marriage with my husband…It's been fourteen years, the longer it is the harder it is to tell her." Gary closed his eyes and felt his stomach tighten, he had to swallow down his bile. He kept from being angry by breathing deeply and focusing on other things, but this was still hard for him. "I don't want to hurt her…"

"The longer it goes on the more you hurt her without realizing it, that's all I'm saying _officer_. Also, aren't you supposed to be the one guaranteeing people in the witness protection program _jobs?_ Gary's got interviews with two different places, but he should have a job by now." Georgia's eyebrows rose and she quickly nodded.

"Yes, I haven't been working on that." Georgia glanced over to him, her eyebrows meshed together. "I'm sorry Gary." He glanced to her with a sad smile and lifted his hand, letting her know it was fine. "No, I know I've messed up. She's right, I'll start working on that job thing…just let me know what job you want, it'll be done. So long as it's safe."

"So long as it's safe? You let him star as a host on a nationally televised program. When have you been concerned about his safety?"

"Since he's been under my protection! I still have pride as an officer, okay. I've made mistakes, shit happens, and I'll do my best to fix what I can." Things were beginning to heat up, he could feel it. Both the women seemed equally fixated on each other. The tension was so thick that workers at the deli section several feet away were taking notice. He glanced nervously at them, then back to the women, holding down his anxiety. "I know it's no excuse, and I don't excuse _my_ mistakes."

"I think you were using the fact that he was a robber with no life, right? That's what you were thinking at the time, wasn't it? That he wouldn't be able to care for his daughter because he had no life?" Georgia shut her eyes and closed her hands up into fists. Gary averted his gaze, looking for a potential place to escape to. Not that escape would do him any good in this situation. "You hardly gave him an option. 'Never know your daughter, or go to prison', and _still_ possibly never know his daughter. Witness protection law doesn't say you need to tear a child from their parent, especially not an _infant_. It would have been up to you to give him a good career to pay for him and his daughter, sure."

"Okay!" Georgia put her hand to her head and sighed heavily. "I'll admit it, I was selfish and nervous. I was younger and stupid, my husband wasn't able to have kids…so yeah, I saw someone, a robber, who needed to go into witness protection with a two year old child. Was it wrong? Yes, it was. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself at the time, while at the same time, I _did_ want to protect him and his daughter from that monster out there. I was _wrong_, I'm willing to admit to that. But I can't do anything now, I don't know how or _what_ to do. Cece turns sixteen in August. There's a lot of life that's happened…"

"She has a _right to know."_

"I _know_ that! I just…" Georgia's chest heaved and her fingers hovered over her eyes. Gary watched with an anxious heart and growing sadness as the woman seemed to shrink before Jessica. He didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't expect it to happen. Sure the confrontation was long overdue, and he was actually mentally cheering on Jessica. "I'm not a coward…I just don't know how to tell a fifteen year old girl that everything she's ever grew up knowing was a lie." Georgia took a pause, her expression turning to suspicion as she studied Jessica. "Now, question, who in the hell are you?"

"Jessica. I'm a friend of Gary's. There's no danger in me knowing anything about his life either, if you would be so interested in that information. Which I doubt, seeing as how lacking you are in doing your job when it comes to him. He isn't just some old robber, he's turned his life around you know."

"Ugh…I know that. Don't you think I know that? Martin Bristol is still out there, so we just have to ensure he's actually _safe._"

"What happens when he's found? Hm? What then? I don't suppose you intend on letting his daughter in on the big secret." Georgia winced. Gary started to lean against a strip of wall between the vegetable bins. He folded his arms over, slowly shaking his head. His heart was racing and his body tensed, all he wanted right now was to leave. He appreciated Jessica's concern, and he was more than happy having someone understand his side.

"Sometimes." He began to speak with a very soft voice, causing both the women to silence and look over at him. "Sometimes I think, losing my daughter after I lost Marylin…I wish that cop's bullet had been a real one. I wish Martin Bristol had killed me. Because surely, wherever I wound up after that, would be better than where I am right now…" Georgia frowned as Jessica moved over and started rubbing his shoulder with her hand.

"I promised you could see her," Georgia assured. He rolled his eyes and Jessica seemed to hold back on a reply. Instead, he flicked his eyes towards her and scowled.

"That's still a hell. She doesn't know who I am. She'll forget me one day, because all I am to her is the game show host. I want her to know I'm her father, that I'm Julian, not Gary Wilde. Not a game show host, but _dad_."

"Gary…"

"Furthermore, I'm done with this conversation. I want to go home, get some rest, take some Tylenol and leave it alone." His head was throbbing, heart pounding, and anxiety was stabbing him like hot needles along his body. "So Jessica, can we please get going? Georgia, it's been…whatever…"

"Come on Gary-"

"Just…don't, I'm tired of excuses. Jessica's right…" He started pushing the cart and Jessica hurried after him. Once in the line, he looked over his shoulder towards his friend, smiling softly. "Thanks for that, just…let's try not to get into an argument with her. She still holds the right to put me in jail of she wants to." She gave him a concerned look, then shrugged her shoulders, sighing heavily.

"If you say so. I only think you deserve fairness, and I see how much hell you're going through."

"Nothing to be done about it…"

* * *

Tell me what you're thinking thus far


	5. Fright on Shake it Up

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Shake it Up Fright)

"Rocky, what were you getting at with grilling Gary about his past? He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it." Cece and Rocky were hanging outside the studio, leaning against the wall. She was a little concerned with Rocky's perpetual investigations, she was always trying to investigate every little thing, looking for whatever potential story or thrill came her way.

"It's just something to be curious about," Rocky replied with an enthusiastic tone. She knew the girl's concern was that Gary could potentially be the same 'Julian' person, based off the connections made. She personally didn't see it, other than the similar name, and the fact that he had a child but refused to say what happened or why he didn't see the child. "I mean _think_ about it, Cece! Gary's so secretive." Rocky stepped forward and expanded her arms, stretching then relaxing. "Besides, I'm bored and curious. I mean, have you ever wondered what it is about Gary that makes him the way he is? He never talks about his personal life, so I wonder why that is. He says his girlfriend, _Mary_ was verbally abusive and their relationship ended on a bad note."

Cece rolled her eyes and exhaled slowly. Her concern for the man's privacy outweighed whatever curiosity she had. "Okay Rocky, that's enough…" It was hard to admit that she was curious too, but she didn't want to meddle in a life that probably had nothing to do with her. "Gary's just a good man, father figure to all of us. There's nothing more than that."

"Also he's a man of mystery, Cece. Think about it, when has he really ever talked about his past life?" Cece pushed herself from the wall, slightly annoyed by the investigation. Gary wasn't required to mix personal life with professional, and he didn't seem the type to do that. So what was it that inspired Rocky onto this tangent? "Come on Cece…Hey! If you humor me, I'll get you and Gunther to set up a date when he gets back." She raised an eyebrow and gawked at her friend, taken aback by the sudden suggestion. Rocky smiled innocently and wagged her eyebrows.

"Rocky. I don't know how much less I could care about dating him."

"Aw come on Cece."

"We're only friends, nothing more." Ignoring her friend's further persisting, she made her way into the studio. Rocky followed after, still going on about her latest piqued interest. When asked why she didn't want to hear any of it this time around, as she often did sit and listen to Rocky's detective stories, Cece could think of no response.

Mostly she just didn't want to think that Gary was the same person they'd read about in that book earlier. Plus, if he was, then that made it all the worse because it meant he had a child he didn't get to see anymore. "I don't want to know that Gary's not able to see his child, I don't want to know there's an officer out there somewhere that's keeping him from his child and his child from knowing about him. I like thinking of Gary as the father figure to Shake it Up, and that's _it._"

"I understand that, but maybe if he _is_, then we can find out who or where his child is." She shrugged her shoulders. A strain of envy struck her as she imagined Gary reuniting with a child of his and now that child would grab all the attention. She scolded herself for being even remotely envious and turned away, but Rocky had already seen through her.

"What was that, Cece? Your expression…what was that about? Do you not_ want _Gary to find his child again, assuming he is that same person?"

"No…it isn't that…" Cece folded her arms and stared down at the dance floor. "He's the closest thing I got to a father figure, you know. I mean like…" She scratched the back of her head and gazed up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "Look, my dad, he never talks to me. Okay. He rarely calls, doesn't even fathom that I exist." Rocky's eyebrows rose and the girl slowly moved over, hugging her close. "It's true though, he treats me like I'm a plague or something. Sure, he'll make nice if we're in public or among friends, but other than that…nope! So yeah, I like the attention I get from Gary, he treats me the way my own dad never has. So to answer your question, I guess I'd be a little jealous if some kid got more attention than I did, but that's not the thing. The thing is, I wouldn't want to think that _Gary_ went through all that hellish life."

"It would have been in the past, though."

"Enough of this conversation, Rocky." They heard a scream coming from Gary's former office, Cece felt a cold shiver run down her spine as her body tensed and Rocky's head shot up. "That sounded like Tinka."

"It came from the host's office!" Rocky grabbed her wrist and started running, pulling her behind. Cece let out a shout and tried to pull back, not wanting to run in the direction of Tinka's bloodcurdling scream. "Tinka, are you okay!" Called her best friend. The duo made it to the room to see Tinka having fainted into Ty's arms. Ty was staring with wide eyes at the wall in front of him. "Ty?"

"W-We just walked in here and then…there was that…" Cece's eyes flicked to the wall and her blood ran cold. Written in what appeared to be dripping, clumpy _blood_ were the words: _Julian, you're next._ Under the writing was the lifeless body of the host that was in between Ty and Gary, Lance. Cece cupped her hand over her mouth and stepped back, whimpering as her heart began to race.

She bumped into someone and gasped out, spinning to see Phil staring into the room with empty eyes. He scratched his right cheek where there was a large blot of makeup that was almost beginning to flake. His eyes soon turned to horror and his hand flew down. "What the hell happened here?!" Ty jumped and looked over his shoulder, stuttering for a minute as though forgetting how to make a coherent sentence.

"Tinka and I came in here to t-talk, then we saw L-Lance on the g-ground…" Cece took a step backwards, putting her hand over her forehead and trying to breathe steadily. Her body was near collapse and dizziness was starting to overtake her. _Julian._ Was Rocky right? Was Gary somehow connected to this Julian guy? _Was_ he Julian?

Phil whipped out his cell phone and slowly looked to the message on the wall. His facial features tightened and a crease ran past his forehead. "All right then, I'll call the police. Does anyone have any clue who this Julian guy is?" The trio shook their heads, but Cece wanted to go ahead and admit that they read a story about Julian. She started to open her mouth, but froze upon seeing something behind Phil.

Behind him was a woman with fluffy brown hair, a heart shaped face and brown eyes. She was thin, wearing a navy blue jacket over a black tank top denim jeans. She appeared to be in her twenties. There was a light glow around her, which startled Cece. The woman slowly shook her head, as if she knew that she was about to tell Phil who Julian was. What was the problem with that? Other than the fact that Julian was likely on witness protection, and all they had was speculation.

She'd seen this woman before, though. Not so much in her dreams, but her childhood. She carefully tucked her hair back, her body's anxious trembling settled and her lips pursed as she mouthed a word that she wasn't even sure of.

A warm feeling swept over her as the spirit guided her forward, enabling her to move past Phil and the others. "Who are you?" She whispered. The woman's stunning eyes matched her own, and underneath that brown hair was a sign of possible red roots. The woman looked up, then started a slow walk towards the door, stopping to look back. Cece's eyes widened and she hurried for the woman, unsure of why she was moving or why her heart was pounding so ferociously in her chest.

"Tell me who you are." The woman only smiled at her, but it was a tiny, loving smile full of compassion. "I've seen you before. In my childhood." She started to trip over something on the ground and looked down at the floor, stepping over a wire. When she looked up, the woman was gone but the front door was ajar. "Wait! Come back!"

She rushed for the door and leapt outside, glancing around frantically, searching for this mystery woman. She _had_ to know who she was! When she was a child, she was sick a lot, and this woman was often around. Though she never talked, and nobody else could see her. Her mom and dad simply thought she was just an imaginary friend. Oddly enough, Cece never actually_ believed_ in imaginary friends.

A gust of wind brushed past her right cheek and she quickly turned, fixating her eyes on a figure down the street. It was the woman. Was she guiding her away from the building? "Cece?" Rocky's voice came from behind. She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing her concerned friend standing with Tinka and Ty. "What's going on?"

"Just…Just a second, there's someone…" She brushed off her friends and ran for the woman, breathing heavily. She _had_ to catch her, she _needed_ to figure out who this person was! She heard the trio calling after her, pursuing her. Perhaps the woman was guiding them too? No, the woman was guiding her, they were simply following.

This charge led them all the way to the apartment building they resided in, where the woman was standing on the doorsteps, staring up at the window where Cece lived. This mysterious woman never talked to Cece's parents, never seemed to want to be near her mother for reasons further unknown. The door opened and someone walked past the lady, then the woman moved into the apartment building.

Cece charged in after her, but stopped in the lobby. She glanced around in all directions, but the woman was _gone_. "No…"A breathless, defeated gasp shot from her lungs, and her hand clutched her heart. Devastation rattled her, scaring her as she sought an answer to why she was so brokenhearted that she couldn't catch this ghastly apparition. Assuming it was just an apparition, she didn't believe in ghosts or spirits, but this woman had not changed her appearance since childhood. "Who are you?"

"Who is who?" Cece spun on her heels, holding her breath as her eyes met Rocky's and the others. "Why did you run all the way here?" She didn't have an answer for them, or at least, not an answer they could believe. "Are you okay, Cece?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, Rocky. I'm just fine…I need to rest though, sorry. I think seeing that-that..." She rubbed her fingertips over her forehead and shook her head. "I'm going to take a break from Shake it Up. I have to."

"I completely understand." Rocky hugged her, consoling her. Ty and Tinka still appeared shaken by the whole ordeal. "Let's go up to your place, we'll just watch some TV or something, how's that sound?"

"Great. You know, I bet Maury's on." Rocky laughed and Cece's lips turned into a bright grin. She loved Maury. Maury and Judge Judy, the only daytime television she really ever watched. Rocky could never understand it, but what was to understand? You either loved the shows or you hated them. To her, it didn't matter either way, she enjoyed them.

* * *

So a murder has taken place, and Cece is seeing the spirit of her mother right there. No secret there. What did you think of the chapter? Oh, and yeah The Maury Show gets to play a role in this story down the line


	6. The Painful Past

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N: This chapter begins a flashback, so we will be seeing Gary as Julian (By the way, you don't have to see the movie if you don't want, but it is on Netflix if you have that. Otherwise youtube or google watching it online for free) This flashback is before 'Malevolence'

* * *

Chapter 6 (Painful Past)

_Julian waited in the hallway as his fiancé screamed in the delivery room, he wanted to be there by her side but he wasn't allowed. Mostly due to a medical emergency that was causing him to freak out, fearing for both his daughter and Marylin. That, and, he was overly nauseous watching the birth, an embarrassing issue, but nothing could be done about it. _

_ Their daughter, who they were naming Cecelia after Julian's grandmother, was very premature. The pregnancy had been extremely hard on Marylin, there were already a couple times they thought they were going to lose the baby! Marylin was only eight months into her pregnancy, in total just barely thirty-four weeks into her pregnancy. Doctors were doing everything they could to ensure the safe delivery of this child. All Julian could do was pray._

_ His heart raced as he walked back and forth in front of the door, scratching his hair and muttering to himself. How were they going to do this? They hardly had enough money to get by, and now they had a premature child to take care of. All anyone could tell him was, 'that's life', not that it was any comfort to hear. _

_ The hospital corridor was dimly lit and the air was bitter and frigid, it sent chills down his bare arms. Outside it was pitch black, with just a small amount of stars in the sky. Inside, Julian was alone, even the nurse's station was empty. At the midnight hour, most of the doctors and nurses were in the delivery room. "Jesus…"_

_ Tears drenched his cheeks as he made his way to a glossy window, there were minimal smears on the windowpane from lack of proper cleanliness. The hospital wasn't that big of one, they had limited resources for which they could hopefully save this baby. Julian had never been a big spiritual man, not with all the pain he saw in the world, but he did try from time to time. He wasn't perfect, nobody was, but he sure as hell tried to do his best not only for Marylin, but for those he cared about. Cecelia, should she survive, he was going to do his best to take damn good care of her._

_ As he looked up into the night sky, one star shone brighter than any other. His heart stopped as he slowly looked over his shoulder. Marylin's screaming was so loud it was almost like she was right there next to him. "Oh god…" She was always abrupt, harsh and most people asked him why he ever dated someone like her. Someone that people called a 'bitch' who only cared about herself and had a brother in prison for aggravated assault and incest with his cousin. _

_ He loved her, despite it all, he loved her. She could be verbally abusive, but she had her soft spots. Throughout the pregnancy she cared only about one thing, her baby. She always wanted to be the best mother she could be, and she was waiting to show the world that she _could_ do it. She wanted to show the world they were wrong about her, that she wasn't a bitch and she could be better than her brother. He supported her in all she did, and wasn't that the way it was supposed to be?_

_ "God…I know…" His muscles tensed as he studied the star in the sky. He clasped the windowsill with his left hand and closed his right hand into a fist that he rested upon the window. Julian moved his forehead against the pane and tightened his grimace as he listened to the screams. "I know you and I don't talk much, there are a lot of things we don't see eye to eye on. I'm selfish I know, asking for things for myself most of the time, but this time…God I'm being sincere. Please, don't take them. Marylin, Cecelia, I love them…and I'll do whatever it takes to give them a good life. I know it's hard, I can't seem to find work and Marylin's doing the best she can. We don't seem like the best candidates to bring a baby into this world…" His chest ached and his throat burned with the soft weeping that came from his throat. He felt the passion in him, his desire to see the two people he cared most in this world to survive. "But Cecelia means the world to us, Lord. Please…please give her a chance to live. Please let her make it through this alive. That baby, she needs her mother. If you have to take my life, a life for a life, then take me instead God. I'll do anything…anything at all." _

_ He collapsed to his knees and wiped his eyes, uncertain if God would have heard his prayer. He put his hand to his chest, clutching the shirt over his heart. It was pounding, stabbing him. His fearful weeping ceased as did Marylin's screaming. Suddenly, everything stopped and silence grew as thick as the tension in the air. Slowly he stood and turned to the door. A man in a white coat stepped out, holding his hands behind his back. Julian whimpered as he watched this man wipe the sweat from his brow. "Julian…it's done…" He took a shaky step forward, studying the doctor. If he lost one or both of the girls, he would be devastated. That being said, he could do without this man being vague right now, he was in no mood for a scare. "They both survived the procedure. You can see them now."_

_ "Oh god." His hand flew to his mouth and he rushed into the operating room. Doctors and nurses that had been surrounding Marylin stepped out of the way. Relief swept over him as he saw her with the young baby in her arms. Marylin was gazing down lovingly while her daughter gazed up with a wide eyed smile. Her soft brown hair framed her face and the tips of her hair brushed against the child's tiny feet, tickling it. She looked to him and smiled calmly. _

_ "Cecelia, that's your daddy." She motioned him over with her head, "Julian come here."_

_ He made his way over and put one hand on Marylin's arm, smiling happily as he moved his right hand towards the baby and caressed the child's bald head. Cecelia had Marylin's beautiful, enchanting eyes, and a gentle smile. "Hey Cecelia." Marylin let him hold her. Julian cradled her close to his chest and gently kissed the top of her head. "Daddy's always going to love you, baby. You and your mommy, know that…"_

_ Two years later, just shy of Cecelia's second birthday, Julian and Marylin stood outside a hospital observatory window. Cecelia was laying inside a room with nurses surrounding her. Marylin wept and Julian held her close, their child was dealing with her fourth bout of pneumonia. This was also the third time she had to be placed in an incubator, every time they thought they'd lose her, but each time she came through. _

_"Julian, I'm scared…"_

_ "It'll be okay, it's always okay." _

_ "But what if this time, it isn't!" Cecelia had a number of medical problems. They did their best to take care of her and give her the best medical treatment possible. They did have Medicaid, but it was still hard as Julian was still working wherever he could for money. It wasn't always much, though. "Medical bills are going to pile up, times are getting harder…I don't want to lose my baby."_

_ "You won't. I promise, you won't lose her…I'd sooner die than to let something happen to her."_

_ "Money issues?" A gruff voice barked from behind and the two turned to see Marylin's brother, Max staring at them. He was recently released from prison. Julian never trusted him, but Marylin did, for some unknown reason. Max 'had a plan' for their money problems. He'd recently been released from prison and came out a lot tougher and meaner than he seemed to be, plus he had an additional scar on his cheek that he'd received from some fight in jail. "Giving you another chance to accept my offer."_

_ "We don't want a part of it." This wasn't fair to them, talking about this 'plan' of his while they were watching their daughter struggling for her life. He was taking advantage of the situation, Julian could tell, while Marylin was blind to it._

_ "Maybe he's right, Julian." _

_ "What…"_

_ "We're always scraping to get by, we need money, we need to be able to take care of Cecelia." He was astonished! He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_ "Marylin, do you even know what you're saying? He's playing on your emotions." She bowed her head as Julian turned towards her. "We can take care of Cecelia just fine, we've never had a problem. At least not until your brother got out and started asking to borrow money from us every other week!"_

_ "He's my brother, what do you expect, Julian? Do you expect me to turn him away?"_

_ "No! I expect-" He took a moment to pause, contemplating his next words. Marylin took one more look at Cecelia and sighed before rushing off to the restroom. Before Julian could do anything more, Max was shoving him up against the wall. He gasped out for air and looked into the man's ferocious eyes. Max glanced to the observation window, then back to Julian._

_ "Listen here Julian, I don't give a fuck that you knocked my sister up and gave her a baby that can't make it through five months without something happening. But if you think you're going to come between me and my sister, then you have another thing coming." Julian's eyebrows shot up and fear coursed through his veins as Max moved his hand up to Julian's neck. "So we're going to do my plan, you're not going to say anything about it, or _I_ will personally make sure your sick little child _doesn't_ survive her _next _crisis. Got it." _

_ "You wouldn't-"_

_ "Got it?" Max tilted his head and tightened his grip, cutting off Julian's airflow. Tears welled in his eyes and concern swept over him, he didn't want to risk his daughter's life to this man. He was right not to trust him, and for some reason, Marylin thought he was so fantastic. _

_ "One day Marylin is going to see you for who you are, you know-" Max rolled his eyes and released a venomous growl._

_ "I do not _care_. All right? I have a guy, Kurt, waiting for the preparations to be made. Things are already underway, Marylin's on board because she understands how tight you two are for money…so if you want to make her happy and make your daughter happy, you're going to do what I say. Am I _clear?"

_ "Fine! Just let me go…" _

_ The night of the bank robbery was stressful enough, Julian and Marylin had been fighting the whole week up to it and the woman was extremely stressed out. During the robbery, Max had been shot and killed, Kurt was missing, and they'd just discovered Max originally planned on killing both of them. Marylin had grown distraught and pleaded for him to stay when he decided he was going to drive out and see if there was any way they could get help._

_ When he returned, he was terrified by what he saw. Blood was all over the abandoned home, and the woman Kurt had kidnapped was trapped in the closet. Fear gripped his heart and his mind went to Cecelia, he wanted to get back home and make sure she was safe. _

_ They went out to search for the woman's daughter, which kept his own daughter in his mind. Right now, Cecelia was the one thing keeping him alive, knowing that Marylin was gone. His doubts that she was dead had been erased upon seeing her bloody body set up like an alter beneath a giant skeleton. Nausea pitted him and he kept on, discovering that Kurt was already dead and they were now facing some deranged madman._

_ All he wanted was to get home, to take care of Cecelia. This night had grown to be far worse than he could ever have imagined. He wasn't going to let himself die, not here, not now, and he surely wasn't going to lose his daughter. _

"I may as well have lost her that night," Gary muttered as he sat with Jessica at the dinner table. "Marylin never even got a damn chance to be a mother…" He'd been reiterating his memory to her. She was still pissed at Georgia, she wanted to fight, to sue, but Gary didn't think anything could be done. After all, if he did anything, he risked being sent into prison. "Is it blackmail?"

"It is fucking blackmail, Gary. Not only is it illegal to separate a baby from a parent in witness protection. It is fucking blackmail…saying you can't speak up or you could go to prison for the whole robbery thing you were _forced _to be a part of."

"I see…I just wish things were different. I was under duress back then, fearing for my life, for Cece's, Max was dangerous…he's gone now, but Martin's still out there."

"I know, and it was so long ago. It'll be all right…I'm sure of it…"

"I don't know, I'm getting to a point where this is all just…it's killing me…"

* * *

Soon enough we'll get him out of his downward spiral, but it'll take a counseling from a very unexpected person to get him to really start fighting. Cece had a tough birth, tough childhood growing up those first few years. Being premature, she's still got some of those old effects. You may be surprised to see Bristol when he comes about, and Bristol is someone that we know, do you have any ideas who he's masquerading as?


	7. You are not the Father

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 ("You are not the father")

Cece made her way into the Blue household, still shaken by what she saw at the studio. Her mother had gone to investigate. She wasn't sure what to make of the name _Julian _either. Was Rocky right? Were Gary and Julian connected? If so, then where was his kid? Was what Rocky read really the way it went down? Did a police officer con the man out of his child?

Rocky's mom, Marcie was sitting on the couch going through something in a manila folder. Marcie glanced up at her with a smile and motioned for her to sit beside her. The television was on, and Cece's favorite daytime television show was on. _Maury_. She plopped next to Marcie and grinned at the headline on the Maury show for today. _My father is convinced that another man is my dad, help me Maury. _ "So he's doing a reversal? The child seeking the father?"

"Yeah, Maury's been changing up his show it seems. He's actually doing them _live_ now." That was great, it made sense as well that a show as long as his would be making changes in such a way. "They had reversals like that before. A few years ago there was an eighteen year old woman who had a mom that ran away years ago to be with the guy she thought was her daughter's dad…turned out not to be the case." Rocky walked past them and glanced over, raising an eyebrow at the television before shaking her head and walking off. Cece smirked in amusement, Rocky had never been one to understand her enjoyment in Maury.

"I see." It was Marcie that introduced her to the show. Mrs. Blue was actually a social worker, so she enjoyed seeing the paternity tests from time to time. "So what case are you working on this time, Mrs. Blue?" The woman hummed for a second, then looked down to the folder in her hand. She took a deep breath and lifted her shoulders.

"A child was taken by his neighbor, then his parents were killed all too late…they didn't get to see their son again." Her heart sank and she turned her gaze away, she couldn't stand people like that. Taking someone else's kid, kidnapping, and for what? So someone can have a child of their own? Why couldn't people go about it the _legal _way? "I'm working to notify next of kin and find custody arrangements. Hopefully one of the relatives will want this child. I'd hate to have to run him through foster care."

"Ugh, tell me about it." She knew people who were in foster care, and Marcie would always tell so many horror stories about it, rarely did good ever come. Many parents in foster care didn't know what they were signing up for, they were always only 'temporary', so they didn't show the children with the same amount of love or concern. Marcie set the folder down in her lap and looked over with a concerned gaze.

"So tell me what's going on, I know you and Rocky are shaken up about something."

"Yeah…" Lance's image flashed through her mind and she quickly tried to brush it away. Her stomach knotted up and bile began to burn her throat. "I don't really want to talk about it. It's just…I don't know how to talk about it. Rocky started reading something about that Martin Bristol guy and someone named Julian, then…at the studio…" Her body began to grow cold and bumps quickly rose beneath her skin. "Someone was killed."

"Oh god." Marcie reached over and hugged her close. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, baby. Where's Georgia?"

"Mom's investigating the scene…The thing is, I think Gary and Julian might be the same person, because…Julian's name was found at the scene and Rocky is so insistent on tying them together." She looked up to Marcie with a frown and growing anxiety. "You're a social worker, Mrs. Blue. Rocky said the book stated the police officer took Julian's baby 'for safety' and gave him the ultimatum of giving up the child or going to prison with no witness protection…" Marcie's lips formed a thin line and she slowly shook her head.

"That would be a criminal act. Even in witness protection, you don't separate the child. Now as for Gary and this Julian person being the same, I don't know, it could just be coincidental." In all honesty, she hoped it was coincidental. She couldn't imagine the hell Gary would be going through if he _was _Julian. "If that were the case, I wish I could help the guy. If he's in witness protection though, he probably won't feel too good about coming out with his past."

"Probably not if he is Julian. I don't think he is. I don't want him to be, because then he's in danger because some lunatic is looking for him. He's like a father to all of us at the studio…I'd hate to see something happen to him."

"I'm sure Gary will be fine, sweetie." Cece nodded and rubbed her hands over her knees, sighing heavily. She looked up to see Marcie looking at her with concern. "What's the problem, dear? You look troubled. I mean, other than what just happened, is something else bothering you?"

"No. Well, I mean, yes but…"

"Want to talk to me about it?"

She stared emotionless at the door, pondering her own father and Gary. Throughout the years, she had fun with Gary. Helping cook at a house party, while he wouldn't let her or Rocky anywhere other than the living room or kitchen, was fun. Dancing on Shake it Up always awesome with his quirky comments. "Many times Gary's treated me more like a dad than my own dad. So I feel bad sometimes, because there are times that I wish _he _was my dad rather than the one who doesn't even give me the time of day." The one time James came from Florida, he did communicate with her, but it was all for show.

"James seemed connected to you when he came for a visit?"

Cece scoffed, "That's because he's got a 'reputation' to uphold as a 'family man'." Marcie frowned. Her heart began to quicken its relentless pounding and her body grew hot with anger. "He never gives me the time of day, unless he's in public. In private, _never._ He doesn't care about me, never has. I don't get it!" Though, it was just one factor on a list of small things she never understood.

The matter of how she and Rocky actually met was through Mr. Blue, Curtis was the family doctor at the time. Not only did she have dyslexia, but she was always the sickest person in the family. "Did you know, Flynn's maybe gotten sick once or twice in his life? Mom's _never_ been sick, and Dad's always as healthy as can be, but through my childhood I've had more doctor visits than I can remember." Other curious thoughts that came to mind was that it was funny how she was the only one in the family with red hair. Even her grandparents were either blonde or with brown hair. She had a stronger metabolism than anyone else in the family, and sometimes she just didn't feel she fit in. The reason these were just thoughts at random moments and nothing she entertained was because she didn't have to question why she was so different. Flynn's would be more understandable due to his adoption, rather than her just simply being born. "Seems hardly fair, I'm sick of doctor appointments."

"You haven't had a single appointment in some time."

"Well sure, but that doesn't mean I don't still have some issues still lurking." Her mother said she was born a couple weeks early, but that Dr. Blue had _not_ been her pediatrician. The stranger thing was, nobody knew who her primary care physician had ever been _before_ him. She had to have had one, otherwise she might not have made it being a premature baby. Her parents had never been able to provide the doctor with the necessary paperwork. Again, she did not question. What was the point of questioning as long as she was getting medical care either way?

She looked back to the Maury show and lifted her eyebrows as one of the people on the show started screaming. Always it resorted to screaming. With a dry chuckle, she shook her head and crossed her arms. "If I were to go on that show, I'd try my best to keep it _calm_ on national television."

"I can't imagine it's easy for them to remain calm when they find out someone they care about has been lying or cheating or is and isn't the father of their baby."

"Touché."

"Yeah, something like 'I've been with you for eight years now, I love you, but _bam_ I've been cheating on you for six or seven with different people and you might not be the daddy!'" Cece let out a hearty laugh as Marcie smirked at the screen. This was one of the reasons she enjoyed Maury, to make fun of the people on the show while also being grateful she wasn't like them.

"I can't _stand_ it though! If you love someone so much how can you lie to them? Especially for so long! What makes it even worse is when it's one of those women ripping on their boyfriend for cheating on them and then it turns out the woman's more of a whore than the guy is! Hypocrites! Neither can be honest. I _hate_ lies."

"There are a lot of dishonest people in the world, unfortunately."

"True. So long as they stay the hell away from me, I'm fine." In the corner of her eyes she saw Flynn and Ty walking out from a bedroom, she didn't realize Flynn was even here. She gave him a smile and he quickly plopped up on the couch beside her.

"What's on?" His cheery face fell when he spotted Maury. His eyes narrowed and shifted over to her. "Great. _This_ stuff." Cece laughed. He had his reasons for disliking the show, one of which being how he was actually born. He knew his birth parents, and he wasn't at all thrilled with it. He'd been put up for adoption because his birth mom had an affair and the man she was with didn't want her to have him.

"It was on when I got here, little bro."

"Yeah, I _bet_ it was. Hey look, Maury's about to announce the paternity results. I'll stick around for this one."

"Oh, good." She rubbed her brother's hair and he quickly swat away at her hand. "Just be glad it's not you on there." He glanced back with an evil look in his eyes and smirked subtly.

"Right back at you, sis." She laughed and spotted Rocky coming out of the bedroom with Tinka.

"Oh Flynn, I know who my dad is." They always had the best sibling banter. There was nothing that would change that, not even this Logan guy that was the son of Jeremy.

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow at Flynn's question. Why wouldn't she know her father?

"Well obviously, it's the prick in Florida." Flynn tilted his head and scrunched his face. The others studied him while she focused her attention on Maury, eagerly awaiting the paternity results.

_"Shawn, when it comes to three year old Courtney…"_

Silence filled the room and the tension that was on the stage seemed to come from the television and surround them. She could still hear Flynn in the background. "Mom told me that I was adopted because Dad was 'impotent' all his life…" She raised an eyebrow, torn between shushing him or listening. Impotent? James? Impossible, and if it were, then did her mom have an affair? She pushed away such doubts. "I asked Dr. Blue about it a while back, he said that means someone can't have children…he says that it's true, Dad has never been able to have children. I thought you knew that…"

As soon as those words fell from his mouth, the entire room froze and the shock of the revelation tore into her like a hot blade. Rocky cupped her hand over her mouth and Cece's jaw dropped for the moment. All that could be heard was Maury's words, he was still talking to Shawn, but it sounded more direct now.

_"Shawn, you are _not_ the father!"_

The ensuing chaos on the stage was silent to her. While she could see them reacting, one person was jumping on the stage screaming at a booing audience, a man was weeping into his hands and the woman was running off the stage screaming about her problems. She couldn't _hear_ them.

She chuckled nervously and looked over to Flynn with an awkward smile, "Oh Flynn, I'm sure that's not the case…Mom would never have had an affair, and Dad, well…I'm sure he wasn't impotent _all _his life. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess not." Flynn put his head to her shoulder and she looked up to Rocky. Once more she could see a drive to investigate in her friend's eyes. This wasn't a subject she wanted Rocky involved in. There was nothing to investigate, anyway. The thought that James wasn't her real father was preposterous!

As much as she wanted to deny, Maury's words still played throughout her head. "_You are not the father. Shawn, you are not the father. _James_, you are not the father…"_ She shook her head and moved her hand up to her forehead. In front of her, she saw the woman once more standing beside the television and frowning mournfully at her. Her eyes widened, then shut as quickly as she saw the strange vision.

Why on earth would her mom tell Flynn that James had been impotent all his life? It wasn't _true_, not that she could see. If that were the case, then how on earth would she exist now? Unless her mother did have an affair, but why keep that hidden? Why not just come out with the truth?

She'd have to ask her about this, regardless. She didn't know how she felt. Her heart was riddled with confusion and denial, shock burned her body like electricity surging into her, and anger was beginning to surface. This day could not _be_ any more stressful.

* * *

The seed of doubt has been oh so innocently planted. Well, what are your thoughts?


	8. Caught in a Lie

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Caught in a Lie)

She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. The rest of the day she spent in her room staring aimlessly at the ceiling and refusing to come out even for Rocky. She didn't know why she was so troubled over something her little brother told her. Normally it would have been something to just laugh off, but it haunted her to the point where she _had_ to confront her mother about this.

"I need to know the truth…did mom have an affair?" Was she the child of an affair? It pained her to even think of such a thing! She couldn't _stand _thinking she was a 'mistake'. She pushed herself from her bed and looked around her room, frowning at the thoughts racing through her mind. "A mistake? That would explain why Dad never acknowledges me, or why he divorced mom." Her cheeks stung with tears as she slowly made her way to the door. She could smell her mom's 'cooking' coming from the kitchen. She groaned at the thought of her mother's poor culinary skills and gently opened the door to poke her head in the hallway.

Georgia was holding a cookbook in her hand and looking at the pages as she stirred something in a crock pot. There was also an array of spices on the counter beside the stove. Looking around, she saw nobody else in the house, so it was a wonder the woman was cooking at all! She nervously shuffled her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, gazing at the woman. Her mother would never lie to her, right? She just didn't want to tell her about having had an affair, was that it?

"Mom? You're done with the investigation at the studio?" Georgia stopped and looked over, gasping softly. She set the book down and moved over, hugging her close.

"Baby." Cece smiled softly and put her hand up to Georgia's back, closing her eyes as her mother squeezed her. "Yes. I thought I'd make some dinner and let you rest. How are you feeling?" She shrugged her shoulders and Georgia stood tall, feeling of her forehead and gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Is there any idea of who might have hurt Lance?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie…"

"Oh…" Her mom really didn't work homicide, so it had been a shock in the first place that she even went to the scene. Perhaps it was just because of the location, she would have gone out of concern. "Momma, I want to talk about dad." Georgia raised an eyebrow and frowned as Cece grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the couch. Whatever was on the stove could wait, she found this matter to be more important than the last. "Flynn said something and it's bothering me…a lot. So, I want you to answer and answer _honestly_."

Georgia smiled and carefully nodded her head while grooming Cece's hair back. "Okay sweetie, whatever you want." Cece closed her eyes and breathed in, holding back her shaky breaths. Her chest ached and her heart filled with uncertainty. Would she believe what her mom said? Yeah, of course, she had no reason to lie to her.

"Flynn said Dad can't have children, so it's possible that I was born from an affair. A…mistake…Is this true?" Georgia's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Cece studied her mother's expression, the tension she felt only grew heavier as she waited for the woman to say something. "Say something, Mom. Anything at all. Please? I'm giving you a chance to be honest with me…Is dad not my dad?"

Georgia cleared her throat and shook her head before giving her a reassuring smile. "W-What has got you thinking this? Did you and Flynn have a fight?" Where had the fear gone? Just seconds before, she could see fear and shock in her mother's eyes and now it was gone. Completely. There was still a tiny hint of worry, but it was hard to detect. "You're not a mistake, Cece. You could never be a mistake. I love you very much." Georgia hugged her close and gently kissed the top of her head. This wasn't an answer, though. "As for an affair? No, I've never cheated on your father. You're my baby girl, always have and you always will be…"

"Okay…" There was still a strand of doubt in the back of her mind, something that was forcing her to think harder on the response she was getting. She wanted to believe her mom, and to a point, she did. When she hugged her mother back and glanced off into the distance, she thought she saw the ghostly woman once more, glaring at Georgia. She clenched her eyes and opened them, but the woman was still there. Still angry. She blinked once more and looked around again, this time the woman was gone.

She was relieved, she never really knew what to think whenever she saw that person. On part, she thought she was going insane, and anyone she would tell about that would likely say the same thing. "So you promise me, dad _is_ my dad? You didn't cheat on him and get pregnant with anyone else? You're being honest?"

"I've no reason to lie to you baby. I never got pregnant with anyone else, you were _not_ the result of an affair. You were the product of genuine love between two people who cared for each other." She scrunched her face and leaned back, twitching her nose at her mom's statement. Doubt was still shrouding her like a heavy fog, sucking the air from her lungs. She didn't understand, if they loved each other, why did they separate? Why did her father not treat her like she was his own.

"Then why are you divorced? Why does he ignore me all the time?"

"He doesn't ignore you, sweetheart, he just…he's just busy. He's always been a workaholic, and that…" Georgia closed her eyes, as though trying to believe her story for herself. Cece wanted to be one hundred percent convinced, but she just _couldn't_ be. The more the ghostly woman lingered in her thoughts, the more she represented all the doubt and disbelief that was stirring inside of her. "That's the reason we divorced. The love we once had just fell through. In a relationship, a couple has needs that should be met, and one of those is physical intimacy…"

"Mom…are you _sure _you're being honest? I mean completely? Flynn and I didn't have a fight, it was just something he brought up while we were watching Maury."

"The Maury Show?" Georgia put her hand to her forehead and chuckled. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I see, that show's putting ideas into Flynn's head isn't it. I never like for him to watch that…it's disturbing. I even question why _you_ watch it."

"Doesn't hurt anything. It's not like I have to go on there, is it?"

"Yeah you don't. Anyway, I'm making stir fry for dinner tonight." Cece looked over to the pot on the stove and wrinkled her nose as her mom got up to rush over towards the food. "I _promise_ it's not going to be bad."

"You say that a lot." She laughed as her mom put her hands to her hips and glared at her. "Don't make promises you can't keep, mom." She pushed herself from the couch and looked away, still pondering how honest her mother was in regards to her question regarding a possible affair. She wouldn't be angry at her mom for not divulging an affair, that wasn't something she'd ever hate her for, if her mother was afraid of _that_. She knew Georgia was scared of _something_, she could read that fear all over the woman's face! In regards to what that fear was about, she didn't know, but she only assumed it had to do with a possible affair. "Mom?"

"What is it dear?"

"You know, I wouldn't hate you if you _did_ have an affair. I would want to know why you didn't tell me, but I can understand why you'd not tell me about that. But if you're being honest when you say you didn't have an affair, then…well, then I'll believe you…"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I never cheated on your father, and _that_ is the truth." Maybe there was a surrogate mother, then? If Dr. Blue and Flynn were to be believed, then _something_ had to have happened. Whatever that was, she was going to find out. She had to know, she had to know if it was the truth or if it was just some innocent ranting from a child's mind. Flynn wasn't usually like that, though. He wouldn't come up with something so earth shattering if there wasn't truth to it, no matter how deceptive he might be.

After a very quiet dinner, Cece met up with Rocky in her bedroom. She tried calling her father, but the man wouldn't answer. He rarely ever answered her calls anyway, so it wasn't much to fret over. Rocky had been the one to push her to call her dad, it was Rocky that wanted to get to the bottom of this even more than Cece did.

Now, it was her best friend giving her dad a call from her _own_ phone number. Cece sat on her bed, gazing nervously at the floor while listening to her best friend on the phone. She had speaker on so she could hear the other person, and the person who answered, was James's fiancé.

"Well, this isn't Cece…"

"I know, its Rocky," Rocky said with a cheerful voice. "We can't get in touch with Mr. Jones. I'm kind of investigating this, but first off why won't James talk to his daughter?"

"Um….look, this isn't something I want to get caught up in." Cece raised an eyebrow at the woman's cautious tone. She rolled her eyes and looked over to Rocky, her friend looked concerned as well as confused. A crease formed on her forehead and frown lines circled the corners of her lips. "I know what you're asking, it's just, I don't think…"

"Please, this is really bothering us. We have to know if he can have children or not. Or if he ever has…"

"I uh…um…I don't _think_ so." Cece began to pale as a chill ran down her spine. "Didn't he adopt Flynn because of being unable to have children? That hasn't changed, I think…why am I having this conversation with you?"

"Well I…I was just concerned. Cece's mom told her she wasn't born through an affair or anything like that, and she's not adopted…"

"Oh…Well I don't know about all that, but it's not my place. I really need to go though…sorry girls." The phone clicked off and Rocky looked over to Cece. She sat there, still in shock as the room grew dense. She still didn't want to believe it, she didn't know if perhaps it was just James trying to deny her or if her mom really was lying.

"She said I wasn't born through an affair, though…" She muttered to herself and closed her eyes, wincing as her body began its painful aching. "Why would Mom lie? She has no reason to lie to me. No reason at all. Maybe we're missing something, maybe…maybe I'm wrong in all of this. God I don't know, I'm…" She put her hand to her head, whining as Rocky rubbed her shoulder.

"Cece…"

"Leave me alone for now…I-I need to think. I have to process all this." If her mother was really lying, then she would be angry. It didn't matter if her mom cheated on James, she honestly didn't _care_ if her mother had an affair! There was no reason to lie!

"Okay Cece, I'm sorry…I'll get to the bottom of this."

"No! Rocky don't you understand all of this is because you're always trying to investigate everything…I'm done with this, I don't want any more stress than I can handle…" Rocky frowned and nodded before giving her a hug and walking off, leaving Cece there, forced to deal with her thoughts and her doubts.

Maybe her mom was avoiding the truth. Maybe she needed to give her mom chances to tell the truth without asking directly, perhaps that was the way to do it. She didn't know, and in all honesty, she wanted to just let the problem go away. What were the chances of that, however?

She buried her face in her hands as her heart thrashed and her sob caught her throat. _"I need the truth…" _No, she wasn't going out like this. She wasn't going to question it, what was there to not believe? Her mom might be hiding from some affair in the past, but fine, she'd leave it alone if she had to. There was no reason to pursue this.

* * *

Oh she won't leave it alone. The truth of the matter, may be harder to bear than the possibility of Georgia having an affair.


	9. Running

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Running)

"Where is Mom?" Cece glanced around the living room, muttering at Flynn, who was sitting on the couch. Rocky passed her and made her way into the restroom. Flynn looked up at her, concerned. Her face was red, her chest afire, and her breathing heavy. She was starting to worry if she might have an asthma attack, as she'd had breathing problems as a kid but hadn't had any major issues since then. This was really the most stressed she'd been in her life. "Flynn? Where is mom?"

"She went out on a jog…" She rolled her eyes and quickly wiped away her tears with the end of her sleeve. "What's wrong, Sis?" He hopped from the couch and hurried over. Always, he made her smile, but this was one time she didn't want to talk about her problems with him. He might not understand why she was so upset, especially over a simple lie. She shouldn't even _be_ so worked up, that was the problem. It seemed like the simplest things got her worked up, it was always this case with her. Unlike her mom, her dad, or anyone else in the family, _she_ was the only one to get extremely worked up over the smallest of things.

Yet, this was not small. This was overbearing for her, too overbearing.

"Want me to call mom?"

"No, let her jog…" It was how her mother dealt with stress, after all. Only, Cece was confused, _why_ would her mom be stressed? _"It doesn't matter, I guess. I don't want to tell Flynn mom might have had an affair…That I wasn't even the result of two people who loved each other…"_ Why not? Flynn was also the result of an affair himself, but even he knew his birth father. She didn't. Her eyes widened, and without thinking, she made a mad dash for the door. She heard Flynn call out to her, but didn't bother to respond. She had no clue where she was going, or even why she was running off, but it felt right to run.

She needed to run, there was no other way out from all this stress but to run. _"Too much…too, too much…"_ She didn't want to go back to the studio, not when a murder happened. She didn't want to go back home, not where her mom would return later to, and if she went to the Blue household, they'd just tell her to go back.

Out in the streets of Chicago, she felt lost in a giant city when on her own. She always felt like there was something more out there, something that she was missing, an answer to the emptiness and coldness inside of her.

_Loneliness_

It beat against her like a double edged sword striking at her body. All her life, it was there just like the spirit she saw as a girl. Whenever that spirit was around, she felt warm. Safe. When it left, she only ever remembered how alone she truly was. The smile on that woman's face was enough to fill some sort of hole within, something that her family couldn't do for her. What was it?

When she finally stopped running, she found herself in front of a strange house in one of the older neighborhoods of Chicago. She looked around, trying to make sense of her location, but didn't recognize anything. Her thoughts haunted her still, reminding her there was no escape. _"Maybe…Maybe the person here might know where I am…"_

She started making her way towards the door. The porch was rundown and the wooden pillars rising up to the ceiling of the porch were chipped and cracking from top to bottom. The house was a very pale blue color with its wood splintering and rotting away. There were two windows, one on each side of the nauseating green door. The left window was cracked in the lower right pane while the right was smeared with some sort of strange substance.

Her face scrunched and her eyes turned towards the mailbox on the wall beside the door. Phil, the executive producer's name was on it. She stopped in her tracks, shocked that he would be living in such an ugly house. After a second, thinking nothing of it, she continued her trek to the front door. If it was Phil, he would certainly point her in the direction out of this neighborhood.

Darkness swept over her and with each step, her body grew colder as fear gripped her heart like a cat's claw digging into its prey. Her arm began to shake as she raised it up, ready to strike the doorbell, though she wasn't even at the first step yet. Her heart began to pound erratically and the sweat from her running was washed over by new sweat, causing her hair to stick in tiny strands to the back of her neck and her forehead.

The overpowering fear created the sensation that she must run, but she was so tired of running._ "I'll just ask Phil to drive me back home, or maybe the studio. Yeah, that's what I'll do."_ She did _not_ feel safe in this neighborhood.

Then suddenly she froze, her startled eyes caught a glimpse of a mist in front of the door. Was she seeing things again? _"God I'm going mad!"_ The mist started to take shape. Fighting the urge to faint, and trying desperately to calm down her racing heart, she began whimpering as the mist took a human appearance. Now standing guard in front of the door was a tall, muscular man with his arms crossed. He had short brown hair, a pair of shades covering what she was sure would be a deadly glare, and a vicious scar on his cheek that looked almost like a bullet hole.

This man's presence filled her with a fear worse than what she had been feeling previously, and yet, it seemed almost like this ghost was trying to ward her away from this place. If so, then the job had been done, as the desire to run struck her once more and she took off without a single thought. The air in her lungs was all but gone, she couldn't muster a scream, and her legs that had already been burning now felt ready to fall off.

When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the ghastly figure still on the porch. Watching her with the same deadly sneer that he'd held on his face from the moment he appeared to her. She wasted no time turning the corner and bolting across the street, screaming as she was nearly struck by an oncoming car.

She clutched her chest and fell onto the sidewalk, gasping for air and listening as the car screeched to a halt. She put her hand to her forehead and started to sob. All the anger from her mother's lie, all the fear from seeing that ghost, and all pain she felt from running was causing far too much stress for her. Her vision was beginning to blur. She feared losing her sanity, losing touch with reality. Why had she even left the apartment?

"Cece?!" Her eyes shot open and she quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing Jessica standing outside the car with the door open. She started to smile as the woman rushed to her side. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"What are you doing out here, Jessica?"

"I was getting some shopping done, took a wrong turn. I hate this part of town, why are you out here?"

"Just…running…not a good idea." She gasped once more and clenched her eyes shut. Her body was fighting her as she tried to pull herself up. Jessica knelt beside her and started to help. "Out of breath…Tired, scared, lonely…a little hungry, actually…"

"All right, well come on…let's get you some rest."

"Don't want to go home right now. I'm a little angry at Mom." Jessica raised her eyebrow and Cece looked up to her, reading the woman's slightly irritated face. Did she know her mother? It seemed she recognized her and was irritated as well for whatever reason. "How's Gary doing?"

"He's great. Seems he's got a headache and has been sleeping all day. Anyway, if you don't want to go home right now, maybe you'd like to help me make some dinner? I'm getting back to my place with the groceries, and it seems we both could use getting out of this neighborhood."

"Please and thank you."

Jessica's house was nice compared to the house she'd just seen. The outside was made of a fancy stone and the inside was decorated with beautiful paintings! Cece was doing much better now, having been struggling to catch her breath the whole car ride over. Now she was eating a small barbeque hamburger with honey glazed fries all prepared by Jessica. She helped too. "I haven't had an asthma attack since I was a kid. I think all my problems were because mom had me prematurely."

"Oh?" Jessica looked surprised. Cece didn't mind sharing this info with her, for some reason she felt close to her. The woman was close to Gary, so she figured if that was the case, then there must not be anything wrong with her. Jessica forked one of her own fries and bit into it, swallowing after a couple chews. "So what's going on with you and Georgia?" For some reason, Jessica absolutely refused to refer to Georgia as 'your mother'.

Cece shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her hamburger, closing her eyes and sighing as the spices and flavor spiked her tongue with brilliance. She swallowed it down in one bite and reached for the glass of water beside her. "I think Mom's lying to me…about how I was born. It's a long story." Jessica raised an eyebrow. Cece was certain she heard a scoff under the woman's breath, but she brushed it off as her imagination. Lately, it was her imagination that was running away from her, it seemed. "Mom says James is my dad, right? Well dad and his fiancé say that's not possible, Dad's impotent! I don't know if that's true or not, but if it is, then that means Mom had an affair. All I ask of her is to be _honest_ with me! She won't tell me she had an affair, I don't know why!"

She was getting worked up once again, she felt her anger rising up to enormous levels. Jessica hummed, then reached over and put her hand over Cece's. Her warm, comforting gaze was reassuring to her, helping her to relax and smile as the woman withdrew her hand. "You know something?"

"What?"

"You remind me a little of the woman Gary talks about being his ex." Cece scoffed and started to turn away. It was clear that if Gary and Julian were connected, then his ex was likely that Marylin girl, in which case, the woman was crazy.

"Wasn't she always mean?"

"No, not always. He tells me some great things about her." A wrinkle formed between her eyebrows and she leaned forward, gazing into Jessica's eyes. She felt an unexplainable sadness inside of her. Why? "He says she tried to make things right. She was always letting her anger get the best of her though, that was her fault. She didn't know how to deal with things without running, and up to meeting him, was running almost all her life. She didn't get a chance to really shine, the poor woman's light was snuffed out too early…"

"Oh…" She bowed her head and frowned. The urge to cry startled her, she _wanted_ to break down and weep over this girl. She didn't know why, maybe it was simply caring about someone who Gary had once been close to. "You…You're Gary's girlfriend now?" Jessica folded her hands together and rested her chin on her knuckles, sighing as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"I'd like to be, but he doesn't really trust relationships all that much right now. Besides, I'm not sure if I'd be right for him."

"You seem like a great person." She paused for a second, then leaned back in her chair. "Did they…Did Gary have any kids, by any chance?" She had to know, because if so, it would further cement what Rocky told her about this Julian guy.

Jessica studied her for a second before slowly nodding her head, "Yes. They had one child but some jackass officer used something stupid against him and so he was separated. He thinks about his child all the time, though." Cece started to smile, thinking warmly of this alleged child. On the other hand, she hated it because that meant less attention for her if this child was ever found. She wasn't sure why she cared so much, she just _did_.

"Gary's almost like a dad to me, you know. More so than James…"

"I can understand that."

"Yeah…do you think-do you think he'll ever meet his kid again? Do you think the kid might be nice?"

"What do I think?" Jessica gave her a smile, then stood up from the table to take her plate over to the sink. "I think he has a very beautiful and loving child out there that would love to meet him for real under the right circumstances one day. When that day comes, I think they're going to be happy."

"I hope so…Gary's a nice guy, he deserves some happiness in his life."

"I agree." She watched as Jessica washed the plate off under the faucet. After a few minutes, the woman turned back to her, "Now I think it's about time we get you back home, Cece…"

"Yeah." She was right after all, but it had been fun talking with her. She _did_ like Jessica, and she did think the woman would be good for Gary, so long as she made him happy. Now the only thing would be getting him to actually start dating her, but that would require the scheming mind of Rocky. "Hey Jess?" She tapped her fingertips together and let out a small sigh. "I know you're an escort girl…I saw the 'escort service' business card in your car." Jessica frowned and lowered her arms.

"Yes…"

"Do you…have sex with people?"

"No. I usually get paid to talk to people, to be a companion to someone when they're feeling down and out. Some escort girls, yes, but I make it a rule and anyone I work with understands that I don't do that sort of thing." She was glad to hear this, because in no way did she want Gary to ever be hurt. She gave Jessica a smile. "It was actually how I met Gary. He was even reluctant to turn to my escort service because of how shady such a job seems, he didn't have anywhere else to turn so I guess I was a bit of a last resort for him…"

"Well…I'm glad you're there for him. If you make him happy, then that's a plus in my book. I approve." Jessica laughed once and her smile grew from ear to ear, intriguing Cece. "You're happy?"

"Yes. Don't be surprised though…you don't know just how much it means to me that you would think I'd be good for Gary…"

"I don't see why my opinion matters. It's not likely to matter to anyone else."

"Well believe me…it matters. Now, let's get you home."

"All right…"

* * *

Well what are your thoughts here? Tell me what you thought of Max's ghost showing up just brisky, and the conversation with Jessica. Also as I wrote this chapter, I predicted what people would ask in regards to Jessica and Cece. The reason she didn't tell Cece about Gary being Julian or about the parent issue is: It is not her place. She understands that as well, the truth ought to come from either Gary or Georgia. Jessica revealing it could also lead to negative reactions from those around them.


	10. Contemplation of Death

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Contemplation of Death)

Gary munched on a bowl of Cheez-its while watching the news, he was in shock over a story where apparently a murdeFr took place on the Shake it Up studios and hoped everyone was all right. From what they were saying it was the new, but recently fired, host that had been killed. Lance. Currently the new executive producer was speaking with the reporter. He looked familiar, like Gary had seen him before, but he really couldn't put his finger on anyone he knew.

"As they say in Hollywood," Phil began with a charming smile at the camera, "The show must go on. Shake it Up will continue without fail to deliver a new show each week. Death or no death. I understand the stress and fear the dancers are going through, but right now, working the show is something that cannot be neglected." That was wrong, Gary would never let the show continue right after a murder. Most likely, the show would be halted for at least another week or two, so people could relax and the investigation could take place. "I will seal off the manager's room for criminal investigation only, nobody will be allowed to go in and tamper with evidence. Fortunately we have no troublemakers on our stage."

"Then you've not met Cece and Rocky," Gary joked. He hoped this guy was making the right decision by keeping the show going, and hopefully the murder would be solved quickly. Rocky might want to try solving the case herself, knowing that girl. Thinking on her brought Gary's mind to wander, and now he began pondering Mrs. Blue's career. He knew Marcie briefly and was aware she was a social worker, perhaps he could talk to her about Cece?

He shook his head and moved his hand to his forehead, then returned his focus to the news. What he saw made his blood run cold. His eyes locked onto an image of the manager's wall, a message written in blood, seeking out someone named _Julian_. "No…no that can't be…" Was it him? Had the killer from years ago found him? He deemed this impossible, but at the same time, he _had_ made the mistake of being on a television show for a while now. If this was the case, then his fears were coming to fruition.

If it was, would it be so bad? He sank in his chair and turned his eyes towards Cece's and Marylin's photo on the fireplace. He'd never even fathomed being with another woman after Marylin, and he was well aware of the truth that Cece would never know him as her father. Despite what Jessica and others said. His life was in shambles, it had been for years. The best thing he had going for him so far was a job interview at some history museum, but did it matter? Would it matter? He'd still be depressed, still be _alone_, and some blonde bitch would be passing herself off as his daughter's mother! Marylin would have been pissed, not once would she have allowed it. If she were alive, she'd go ape-shit on not only Georgia, but him too for being so _weak_.

"Maybe death would be better…I shouldn't have ever accepted witness protection if I knew she was going to do this to me…" He studied the image of the writing on the wall. If this was Martin Bristol, he'd gladly embrace it. If anything, to at least be with Marylin. "Who cares…if she spends the rest of eternity berating me over my failures…I failed her the day I put my trust in that woman…" He set the bowl on the seat next to him and let his eyes drift to the end table next to the television. It had a green vase on top of it and a drawer that held the very same gun he had several years ago. He hadn't touched it in years, but the fact that it was always there, it left him many chances to contemplate one more use. For himself. But he could never do it, he didn't know why, if it was anything other than fear of self inflicted wounds.

The doorbell rang and Gary's head shot up, he wasn't expecting visitors. He already told Jessica he wanted to be alone, so she wasn't going to be over. Looking back to the screen, he hesitated before getting up and walking to the door. His heart rate began to go up as he carefully opened it, pondering if he'd see that demon man waiting for him. What he saw, instead, was Georgia. He groaned and turned around, "Right, it's the _other_ demon."

"Excuse me?" Georgia asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She entered the house and glanced at the television, instantly her face fell. "Oh I see you're watching the news." What? It wasn't like he had anything else to do. "Um, I was going to inform you about that, but I guess I don't have to." Ignoring her, he took the bowl of snacks from his couch and started making his way to the kitchen. "What? You're not even going to talk to me?"

"I've got nothing to say to you." What was there to say? She ruined his life. Witness protection was a chance to better life, and here she did exactly the opposite. "You took the one thing I had left that I was clinging to, and now this happens?"

"Gary…" She followed him into the kitchen. His blood was beginning to boil, he wanted her _out_ of the house. Honestly, he would rather see Martin Bristol than to see her. "Gary come on, I protected you. I took care of you. It was _me_ that made sure you-"

"Enough!" His voice bellowed as he angrily threw the bowl past her. She ducked to the side and the glass bowl shattered on the wall. His chest puffed and adrenaline surged through his veins, he wasn't intentionally aiming for her. He could never actually hurt the woman, as much as he wanted to, because he knew it would make him look bad in Cece's eyes regardless. "I'm nothing to you! I was nothing to you. Even though I was _forced_ into robbing that bank because Marylin's brother threatened my daughter's life, you still looked down on me as a worthless bank robber who could never amount to anything. You took my child, the one thing I was holding on to in order to _survive_ that goddamn _hellhole_! You stole her from me!" Georgia rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"If I recall, you were the one who said okay."

"I listened to your fucking _lies_, okay? That's _it_. I wasn't thinking, I was hurt, scared, wounded, and still fearing for my life! You didn't give me much option! You _did_, however, tell me my daughter would know me right?"

"She knows you."

"Not like that! Know that I'm her father! She doesn't know I'm her father, and for that matter, she thinks _you_ are her mother!" Georgia stomped her foot on the ground, causing him to flinch as she lowered her arms to her sides and clenched her fists. Her face tightened and her chest heaved out as well.

"I am very much her mother. I raised her. I am her mother."

"You aren't her mother! You don't even have your name on the birth certificate, for that matter! You're just the woman who took her because your husband couldn't have children. You don't know what Mary and I went through in order to protect her, you don't know how _hard_ we tried to make things right. To make sure she would have a good future!"

"She has one. You should be happy…" His jaw fell agape and his eyes stung as salty tears began to form at his eyelids. His heart beat with anger, rage, sorrow, and disbelief. His body was weak, as though he were about to either collapse or lash out at this woman. "She's safe, protected, no harm will come to her. She's happy, she's got a good life and good friends…I've made good on my promises, right?"

"You said it was either this or jail, or letting that Bristol guy find me. Well he may as well find me, because this life has been fucking hell up to now. If Cece can't know I'm her father, can't know who her mother was, then…then I have nothing left to live for…"

"I'm her mother. I mean…You said it yourself, the woman that gave birth to Cece was essentially a bitch, right? Verbally abusive, hateful, spiteful, and so willing to commit crimes of her own in order to cover up prior crimes?" He tensed his muscles once more, resisting the impulse to beat her to the ground for talking like Marylin in such a manner. He took a step forward, nostrils flaring and eyes glaring into her indifferent gaze.

"You have _no right! You_ don't know what we went through!" He pointed an accusing finger, his voice rose to earth trembling levels. "She did everything she could to take care of Cece! She wanted to get away from that image that she had thanks to her brother, she was always _judged_ because of who her brother was! She was trying, she never got a _chance_ to prove herself. You have no right to say such a thing about her! She had her problems, yes, but don't you _ever_ fucking twist those into something. Don't you _ever_ twist my words into something so negative!" Georgia took a slight step back. Gary couldn't believe how delusional she was, she actually believed half the lies she'd told over all the years. "She was more a mother to Cece in the first few months of her life than you could _ever_ be! You don't know how many times we almost lost her, how many nights Marylin would sit up at night holding her in her arms, singing to her or trying to get her to sleep. She did everything she could, despite what mental anxieties she had. She was stronger than you can ever be, because all you are is a crook!"

"Some talk from a guy like you! You robbed a bank!"

"I was _forced!_ I was told that my daughter would be killed if I complained any further! I had no choice! Just like I didn't have any choice in giving my daughter to you! Maybe I should have just died back then, it would have saved you the hassle of having to take a baby of someone who was 'expendable to society'!"

"I was doing my job!"

"Where in your job does it say 'separate a father and his child'? You're supposed to protect and bring families together, not tear them the fuck apart! Jessica's right! It's illegal what you did, and I've been so fucking _blind!_ A pushover! You better hope Bristol finds me and kills me. Because of you, I'm a man with nothing left to live for. Because of you I've lost my daughter!"

"No you _haven't!_ She was on Shake it Up, she knew who you were-"

"She didn't know I was her father. You said she would know I was her father, you said I would have a chance to be around her. I didn't even get to be a part of her life for the longest time! You don't give a shit about me, I'm just amazed you even bothered to warn me about that murder! Knowing you, you might as well have led him right to me."

"And why do that? I would be failing my job if I let that happen. I just wanted to warn you and ask if you wanted to try and get away for your own safety. I guess if you're not going to be reasonable about this…we'll discuss it another time."

Gary stared at her, stunned by her indifference to the issue. Should he be surprised? It was as though he didn't exist in her world. His muscles ached and his legs trembled as Georgia turned around and slowly shook her head. He wanted to scream some more, to shout and cuss her out, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was painful as it was, and his head ached as though someone were slamming him with a sledgehammer. As she walked away, he started to fall to his knees, holding his hand over his stomach and groaning as the bile churned within.

"What have I done?" He muttered. "Back then…I should have taken my kid and ran." Tears cut his cheeks like razors and he fell to his hands, struggling as he locked his throat in an attempt to keep the bile from coming out. Why couldn't Bristol have killed him back then? Why didn't he just let himself die? He wanted to live for his daughter, she was the sole reason he survived that place. "I lost her anyway…" Who was a greater threat, then? Bristol, or Georgia? He couldn't distinguish. One took his fiancé and the other took his child, they were equal now in his eyes, both having caused his life to spiral into such darkness that it was presently in. Yet, at least one of them wanted him dead while the other claimed it was their job to keep him alive.

Not to mention his own family probably thought he was dead. His two sweet sisters whom he hadn't seen since Cece was born, his parents who moved back to Ireland to take care of mom's parents. They probably forgot all about him.

Maybe, just maybe, it would be best to let Martin find him. He moved onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, huffing as he attempted to gain his breath. Jessica, Marylin, they'd both be scolding him for these thoughts. His family too, most likely. He could see Mave and Bridget now, glaring at him along with Mary and even Max. What did it matter? The one important thing in his life, he was forced to watch grow up without him. It was a worse fate, a worse _prison_ than _anything_ that could have been thrown his way. Part of him wondered, did he deserve it?

He clenched his eyes shut, weeping as all the energy and adrenaline from moments before left him, leaving him in such a bad shape. He prayed for Martin to find him, feeling it now as the only escape as his prayers for his daughter ever knowing him never came to be. It was over for him, all he was going to do now, was wait.

There was nothing else.

* * *

Gary is understandably in a very dark place right now. Georgia does have some problems, as we're soon to discover. Times are hard, but perhaps a light will shine in the distance.


	11. Delusional

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N: This is one of the few chapters to have Georgia's perspective. The past is crucial, we learn from the past, let us understand Georgia more.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Delusional)

"What were you _thinking!"_ James shouted as Georgia walked through the house, holding a crying toddler in her arms. Her face was tense and worried as Cece only grew redder.

"I don't know. I just…" She wanted a child, and Mrs. Blue was taking her sweet time in adoption papers. James looked furious, ready to crack. This child wasn't legally adopted, this baby wasn't even rightfully theirs. Did she feel bad? Yes, she used a man's forced crime against him as an excuse to take the one thing he had left in his life. She looked towards the tiny infant with a sad smile, the sobbing was beginning to go down to tiny huffing sounds. "Isn't she beautiful, James? Her name is Cece…short for Cecelia…she'll be protected here, her daddy's in witness protection."

"You're a _cop_ Georgia, you _know_ you don't separate a parent and child through that!" Was he just going to yell? She didn't mean any malicious intent, she just wanted a family. She didn't do anything _wrong_, this was how she was protecting a person and having a child at the same time. This was their dream, they finally had a child after years of trying!

Georgia moved over to him, "Just hold her." He ran his hand through his hair, scoffing angrily before turning away. Her heart sank and despair burned her body like a violent fire sweeping over her.

"I'm not touching her. She's your problem, _your_ sin, _not mine."_ She sank back onto the couch, cradling Cece close as James walked off towards the bedroom with a rage filled stride. How could he be so cruel? It wasn't fair, she did this for _him_, for their future. Maybe he'd come around, she just had to keep telling herself that. Right. Saying something enough times makes it believable, didn't it? Makes it true?

Cece gazed up at her and she smiled, the child warmed her soul. "Aw you're small for your size, aren't you? I'm your new momma, and that's your new daddy. Don't mind him, he's happy, he just has a hard way of showing it…"

"M-Momma? Where momma?" Cece looked past Georgia, her lips curved up and her eyes delighted at something. "Momma!" Frantic, Georgia looked back, but saw nothing but the fireplace behind her. This baby's mother was murdered by that killer, wasn't she? There was no way she'd be here. She drew in a long breath and mentally reassured herself that all would be fine. If she needed anything, she'd just ask Julian. He was actually going by Gary, she had to remember that, and she would keep her promise to leave his name on her birth certificate. No one needed to see that record anyway, right? "Momma…no go away momma…"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm right here." She hugged Cece and began swaying back and forth with the child. After a few minutes, an icy feeling shrouded her neck, like frigid hands attempting to strangle her. The air shot from her lungs and her body grew rigid. Cece's eyes were closed and her body was still. When she noticed, the feeling around her neck went away and she let out a loud scream as the young child wasn't moving. "James! James help!"

"What's wrong?!" He bolted from the bedroom and paled upon seeing Cece in Georgia's arms. Georgia was on her knees, holding Cece. Tears were pouring down her face, her chest ached from her heart's nonstop pounding, and fear slammed hard against her. "Shit, I'll get Curtis. He's just next door." With that, James bolted and Georgia began attempting the CPR training she'd learned in the police academy.

The Blue family was eyeing an apartment upstairs, now that they had a second child the apartment next door was a lot harder to live in because their oldest was sharing a small bedroom with his baby sister. Curtis Blue came rushing in with James, holding onto his medical equipment. Georgia looked up, weeping, "She isn't breathing, Curt!"

"It's going to be all right." He moved to his knees, putting a small air pump over Cece's mouth and nose. "We can't safely transport her, we have to wait for the paramedics." Georgia stood up and slowly nodded her head, then glanced to the door to see Marcie with Rocky beside her. The woman was looking at the child suspiciously, which made plenty of sense considering Georgia never bothered to tell her best friend about this adoption.

"I'm going to ask what needs to be asked right now," Marcie began, "Who's child is this?"James put his hands to his hips and bowed his head, not wanting to rat his own wife out. Georgia put her hands over her heart and clenched her eyes shut.

"She's ours, Marcie. She's…She's lived with her grandma the last couple years."

"What? I didn't know you guys had a child…you never said anything. You were trying to adopt, right?"

"Yes, James's mom had an issue with us looking after our daughter because she was premature and we didn't know how to deal with that." James raised an eyebrow and looked up, clearly triggered by the medical term. All she knew of Cece from what Gary said was that she was premature, and she didn't quite know what that entailed exactly. "The woman finally capitulated and let us have our daughter. We didn't want to sue her, we just…it's hard to talk about, Marcie…"

Marcie didn't appear convinced. Her hands were flat on her hips and her lip twisted into a concerned frown with one eyebrow arching high on her forehead. "Okay…" It was a very bold lie, and of course it didn't sound good at all, but it was all she had to go on.

"You're telling me she's premature?" Curtis asked. James moved his hand to his forehead, probably pissed now that he realized Cece was in fact a premature child taken from a parent who would know how to deal with this. Georgia nodded her head and Curtis looked over to Marcie. "Marcie, go grab the baby respirator!"

"All right."

"What's going on?" Georgia asked as Marcie ran out of the room. Curtis stared up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"The fact that you have nothing to help your daughter, that's what. There's a long list of complications that children born prematurely go through. Would you like to hear them _now?"_

"Y-Yes…" Complications? Cece's life was at stake, then? "What are the health problems?" Was she that naïve? She'd taken a baby that was going to have health problems! But it was too late, she'd have to do her best to take care of her. "We need to know."

"Give it a minute."

After the paramedics arrived and helped Curtis restore Cece to proper health, it was determined she would be okay without having to be rushed to the hospital. Apparently it was a result of immature lungs. When the medics were gone, Georgia and James were left sitting on the couch watching Cece and Rocky playing together. Rocky was going on and on about another woman that had been in the room, glaring at Georgia, but nobody knew who this woman was. Nor did anyone care at the time.

The couple listened eagerly to Curtis, he had all the pamphlets he could manage to get regarding premature children. "First and foremost, when a child is born they're supposed to have mature lungs by 36 weeks. Many develop at different rates, typically amniocentesis will be performed if the provider knows the baby's going to be early. Can you tell me if that happened?" Not only did Georgia _not_ know what that was, she didn't even know if it was performed! Her worry only increased as the fear within did not diminish any.

"I don't think so, what are the complications of that?"

"RDS is one possibility. Respiratory Distress Syndrome, causing harsh, irregular breathing due to a lack of a necessary agent in the longs preventing them from collapsing. Typically a respirator is best, it will provide continuous airflow. Another possibility is Transient Tachypnea, rapid shallow breathing. That usually occurs at the start though. Another is Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia, occurring when the baby's lungs show evidence of deterioration. Preemies are put on a ventilator, and unfortunately sometimes can't withstand the pressure from that…if they are on it for more than twenty-eight days they're at risk of developing BPD, they can recover from the condition but sometimes take longer to recover than others…"

"That's a lot of medical talk…"

"And you need to know all of it. We haven't even scratched the surface, Georgia." She whimpered under her breath and caught James glaring at her from the corner of his eyes. "A major complication with premature respiratory problems is _pneumonia_. Do you know if she has had pneumonia in the past?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't seen her since James's mother took her from us…"

"You got to be…" He rubbed his forehead and groaned while Marcie crossed her arms. Georgia could feel her lie slipping away from her, but she wanted it to be the truth. It was the only thing she had going for her. She'd have to talk to Gary though, she needed to know what issues Cece might have had. Not to mention, why he didn't let her know all of this beforehand!

Mentally, she smacked herself. The answer was obvious, she took his baby from her. He probably wasn't in the right mind to help her at the time. "What else is there possible risk of?"

"Apnea, which is what you just saw. The absence of breathing. If it happens just a little tap or rub on the back can help a premature baby to take a breath and also increases the heart rate that comes with the other issue, Bradycardia."

"What's that?"

"Reduction of heart rate…Other risks are infections, a premature baby may not be able to resist certain infections. At birth, they might be put in an incubator for a while…do you think that happened? Or is that something _else_ your husband's mom didn't tell you?" She bowed her head and closed her hands. She was almost certain that likely happened in Cece's case, but she couldn't be sure. Curtis brandished his hand in the air and exhaled slowly. "Forget that, she's premature, it likely happened. Another issue is Jaundice. Jaundice is a yellowish skin color caused by the buildup of various substances in the blood called _bilirubin_. If this happens, the child will be placed under a bilirubin light of some sort called phototherapy, and that can be a procedure taking one week to ten days."

"Oh god." She was praying that was the worst of it all, but deep down she felt it wasn't. She didn't know how premature Cece was, and was hoping Curtis wouldn't think to ask her. Being a medical professional, he likely would because he would want to know this sort of information. "I'm not exactly sure how early she was, I don't remember if it was the 34th, 35th, or…"

"All right. Well if it was before the 34th week, there's a risk of Intraventricular hemorrhaging. Also known as IVH." Her eyes widened and her hand shot up to her heart. This was a term she had heard of. Such a thing caused bleeding in the brain due to immature blood vessels not tolerating changes in circulation. For babies, it could lead to future complications such as Cerebral palsy, mental retardation, and learning difficulties. "Now IVH occurs usually in about one third of babies born between 24 to 26 weeks, and Cece here doesn't display signs of cerebral palsy or any of the other risks associated with it, but it'll be a good idea to watch for risks."

"I understand that."

"It becomes difficult for a premature baby to maintain body heat as well, that's one possible complication. You see, a child in this case is born with very little body fat and underdeveloped skin, usually a treatment there involves warmers or incubators to provide warmth. Fortunately your daughter seems to be okay in that aspect."

"Thank god…"

"Yeah…" Curtis shook his head and paced to the right, "I'm not even done yet. You have risk of having an underdeveloped gastrointestinal and digestive system that won't absorb nutrients safely. They receive their initial nutrients through IV feeding, sometimes they have to be fed through a tube with breast milk or formula because they don't have the ability to swallow or suck on their own…Did James's mother ever talk to you about _this_?"

"It gets better with time, right?"

"It can, and that seems to be the case." They looked over to Cece, who was laughing happily with the neighbor baby. She was so sweet and carefree, her childlike laugh was pleasing to the ears. Georgia had no fears that she could do this, she just needed to keep Cece in good condition with a doctor, and Curtis seemed to know plenty. "Did her grandmother let you know any of this?"

"No, she did not."

"Then you have a problem…but that's okay, we'll just have to keep an eye on Cece. Another issue, and we're back to the breathing problems, is PDA. Patent Ductus Arteriosus. A cardiac disorder resulting in breathing difficulties after delivery because of an open blood vessel that is called the ductus arteriosus. Now. During fetal development, this is open to allow blood to be diverted from the lungs to the aorta, at full term this is to close and allow the baby's lungs to receive the blood needed to properly function upon birth. Treatment would involve a medication that should stop the production of what is called prostaglandin E, essentially this is what circulates the blood that keeps the aforementioned duct open. The levels are supposed to fall at birth, and as said, in premature births this might not happen. Another issue is ROP, but judging by what I've seen so far, it doesn't look like that is a concern for your child."

"ROP?"

"Retinopathy of Prematurity. Potentially blinding eye disorder affecting most preemies between 24 to 26 weeks of gestation, rarely affects those born after 33 to 34 weeks. Finally, there's Sepsis…medical condition where bacteria enters into the blood stream. It usually brings infection into the lungs and results in pneumonia."

"Oh…"

"Now, I'm going to ask, do you have a primary care doctor for her?"

"No…We were thinking of maybe asking you?"

"I'll take her as a patient, but given the lack of medical history thanks to your husband's mother…I'm going to need to start out with frequent checkups."

"All right. I'll try to get the medical history if I can."

"Please do, it will be crucial…"

Suddenly Rocky let out an outburst catching everyone's attention, they looked over to see her pointing at the air. "It's the lady again! She's here." Curtis sighed and Marcie hurried to pick up her daughter. Cece laughed and began to walk crawl a few feet to where Rocky had been pointing.

A few years passed by without any major hiccups. Granted, Cece was regularly ill, but was steadily getting better. In 2004, they were bringing home a new child so Cece could have a little brother. This child was two years old, a boy named Flynn, who they legally adopted. He was a child that Marcie rescued from the foster care system. Cece was already close to the boy, and was currently cuddled on the couch with her little brother.

At seven years of age, Cece was healthy as can be, and had a great friendship going on with Rocky Blue. She didn't get to see Gary much, but that didn't worry Georgia too much. She was just happy that Cece was happy. "When are you going to tell her the truth?" James asked in his usual tired tone.

They were standing in the kitchen, watching the children as they watched the Saturday morning cartoons. James never did much with Cece, and it was affecting his relationship with the family! This was his daughter and he didn't even talk to her. "When you start treating her like your daughter, James."

"She _isn't_ my daughter! That's the thing!"

"I don't want her to hate us!"

"She's going to hate us anyway if she ever finds out that you're not even legally her mother…" She spun around, smacking her wooden spoon on her leg and glaring at her husband.

"We are _not_ having this conversation. Not now, James." It usually came to this, he would start this argument and she would have to end it by telling him she refused to have a talk about it. She had a growing fear inside of her that Cece would hate her if she told her that they weren't her family. "Not to mention, if she started asking around, it could put that man's life in jeopardy. I'm the handling officer, and I'm not going to do anything to risk the life of someone I'm supposed to be making sure stays _alive."_

James sneered at her and stepped forward, standing so close that she could feel his hot, angry breath blasting onto her face. "Didn't you tell that man you'd let him be around his daughter? That she would know he was her father? Cece is seven years old now and her head is filled with lies because you're too afraid that she will hate you? I _hope_ she _does_, because you know what? You'll deserve it!"

"Take that back, James!" James's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed, a dangerously dark look stretched across his face and he took a slow step back. He looked over to their children, who had yet to be disturbed by their argument. Georgia could feel him slipping away, the love that was once there between them was long gone. She didn't want to lose him, though. She still loved him.

"You know what? I will take it back. I'm sorry. I take _everything_ back." Her breath caught in her throat and the spoon in her hand slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. Her body grew numb as James began to turn away. "Including our vows. I thought I married a good, honest woman, but clearly-"

"James no!" She put her hand to his wrist, causing him to look back at her. Tears fled her eyes as she began to fall to her knees, fearful of what was coming out of his mouth. He may as well have struck her, all the energy was fleeing her body at a rapid pace. "You can't mean that, James. I love you! Please, I don't-I can't…don't leave me, don't leave our children, James…"

"The only child that's ours is Flynn. It's bad enough that I'm stuck being a father to a child of another man whose name is still on the birth certificate! Your name isn't even on it, and you've hidden it from almost everyone that matters. You've become delusional, believing your own fucked up lies!"

"That's not true! She's as much our child as anyone's. We're the ones that raised her. I love her, she's my baby James."

"She is _not!"_ He pulled his hand away from her and growled. "The only way I'm going to stay in this mess of yours is if _you_ make an effort to be honest. You don't want to lose anyone you care about? You should have thought about that _before_ you involved me in _your_ lie…"

"Please! You don't understand, I did it for _us!"_

"You did it for _you_ and for no one else! There's no excuse for taking another man's baby when he just lost his wife!"

"He was just a robber, he wouldn't have amounted to _anything! We_ can provide for her better than he could."

"Sure doesn't seem that way to me. The man's got a college education and is earning a pretty good wage, isn't he?"

"Well yeah, but that's because I had to provide him with a job." Gary currently worked as an assistant to some history professor, but she didn't know how long that job would last him. He was eyeing a position as an assistant to a television dance show, and she was already working to get him that job. "I don't know if he could get a job on his own. The killer is still out there, hasn't been found _yet_."

James took a long pause, breathing in heavily and glancing over to see both children eyeing their parents with concern. Georgia whimpered and quickly dusted her clothes off. She hoped they didn't hear much, but of course, this conversation would end soon enough. He'd come around, he had to. It was heartbreaking to see him being so callous towards their daughter, he needed to change his attitude! James lowered his voice and turned to her, still speaking with an angered tone. "Quit including me in your lies, Georgia…tell that girl the truth, or it's over between us."

"James!"

"You heard me. That's the ultimatum."

"Please…"

"Even Marcie and Curtis don't believe your lies. You're the only person who believes in your lies…you're fucking delusional." With that, he walked off towards the bedroom. Georgia was in shock, unsure what to think. She didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could do to make this better.

How could she tell Cece the truth? Cece would hate her. The truth of the matter was simple: She was their daughter. James was the father, whether he wanted to be or not. He just needed to acknowledge it, perhaps she needed to help him to see it? _"It's okay, he'll come around…I know he will…"_

He never came around, the arguing intensified and finally he left them around 2006. Two years he gave her to tell Cece the truth, but over time Georgia had just become so solidified by all her lies and validated every time Cece would say 'I love you, Mom'. Maybe he was right, maybe they were all right, she'd become so delusional that she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Now, it was the most recent fight with Gary that was troubling her. Back in the present day, Georgia was still sitting in her car outside Gary's home, staring blankly at the door. She could have charged him for throwing that bowl at him, but it was justified. She knew that in her heart. She might have deserved it if the bowl was aimed just a few inches to the right and shattering upon her.

Cece _was_ her daughter. James never came around, and Gary seemed to be growing worse emotionally with each passing day. What could she do, honestly?

What was all this about? James asked her that question before divorcing her. Even when he came to visit a couple years ago, checking to see if she ever even told Cece the truth, which she hadn't, he asked the same question. She didn't know anymore, she didn't remember.

Maybe it had to do with her own life. She never forgot her upbringing, or the events that made her go into law enforcement to begin with. Her parents, they always bickered and fought, mostly over money. They were poor as hell, and she rarely got the attention she needed as a child either from her parents or the health care. Seeing Cece, she didn't want her to go through that with Gary.

Yes. That was it. She wanted Cece to have a good life, she wanted that girl to be in good shape. She saw herself in the baby that night, she didn't want the baby to grow up in a house with no money, without love. Would she be without love? Maybe not, maybe that was just a part of the image Georgia wanted to believe, to justify what she had done.

Delusional? No, she wasn't delusional. She started up the car, thinking back on all the memories of the past few years with Cece. All the fights, whether with her husband or with Gary, they amounted to something, but they were nothing. Right? She sniffled and twitched her nose, then pressed her foot down on the gas.

"I am not that…I am a lot of things, but I'm not that…they're wrong, Cece is my daughter. I'm the one she says 'I love you mom' to, I'm her mother. No one else." The car grew chill, despite her air conditioner having not worked for so long. She felt chills running along her arms and began furiously trying to bring up the heat in the car.

If she looked into the rearview mirror, she might have seen the ghostly vision. A mist that surrounded a woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes glaring at her. Instead, Georgia was busy pounding the breaks, wondering why they were not working. She started to scream as the light in front of her turned red. The figure in the back tilted her head back and Georgia looked up to see cars flying down the road.

"Come on! Work!" She kept slamming the breaks, screaming out in anguish with each passing second she grew closer to the light. The cars were moving at least at fifty miles per hour down the road, if she hit them, chances were not likely she'd survive. Her speedometer was rising as well, to dangerous levels. "What's going on? Oh god…" Fear gripped her heart as the air fled her lungs. Her knuckles began to turn white as she dug her nails into the steering wheel and continued to slam the brakes. She couldn't explain the deadly feeling that was overcoming her, overpowering her. "No! I need to make it home! I have to make it home to Cece and Flynn!"

The figure in the backseat smirked, then frowned. As quickly as the unexplainable phenomenon occurred, it ended. The breaks shot into action and her car screeched to a halt, stopping with the nose of her car just barely reaching into the intersection. She gasped for air, whimpering as she watched the cars flying by, just inches from her hood.

Her hand clasped her chest and she quickly looked around her car, feeling a clammy sweat over her body like a glaze. "What just…happened?" The glove compartment fell open and a picture from the old case file fell out of it, a forgotten picture that she didn't remember stashing away.

It was that of Marylin beneath the animal skeleton altar. An investigator snapped the photo for evidence purposes, she kept a copy of it to research. It did have meaning. It was an altar indeed, usually a ritual that was performed to keep a soul bound to the earth. It was only a temporary thing, though, from the legend she understood. After a while, a spirit bound by the ritual would have the option of returning. If they didn't, it was due to something else on earth that still bound them.

Georgia scoffed and pushed the photo back into the glove compartment. "Nonsense. I'm imagining things now. There's no way…" Ghosts don't exist, spirits didn't hang around. Paranormal activity was just something made up by Hollywood and nothing else. She wasn't going to allow herself to be deceived by false allusions, she wasn't going to become delusional.

* * *

So we see over time how Georgia has become as messed up as she has. Tell me, what are your observations?


	12. Live for Today

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Live for Today)

Cece spun on the dance floor, smiling throughout her rehearsal, becoming so in tune with the movements that she was able to free herself from the troubling thoughts she'd been having lately. To her, dancing was all about getting away from stress, relaxing. When she got into it, she truly got into it, more than many of the other dancers on the stage, even Rocky. Gary once said she reminded her of someone like that, a sibling or someone. In fact, he had a sister, he talked about her all the time but nobody ever met her.

Now that it seemed he was this Julian guy, then it was likely that the witness protection kept him from seeing his sibling or his parents, which was a shame. She couldn't think about this now, not during the rehearsal.

As she danced beneath the warm lights, her movements like water and her head clear as the sky, she started to envision her own world around her. She didn't see a stage with walls or light, she saw a field of lush green grass. A fence that surrounded her, and a heavenly sky above. This was her world, her life, the greatest feeling in the universe. There were days like these, she'd come and dance all on her own, long after rehearsal was well finished. Her escape, as she called it, the only thing that made sense.

Her eyelids lifted halfway as she started to smile and swing her arms in an upwards arc, visualizing the same sense of calm that she always strove for. No one was in her world now, no one that she didn't allow in there. _"I could live in the country,"_ she thought to herself. She once heard Gary say how he and his fiancé wanted a home in the country, how lucky their child would have been. _"If he is Julian, then that means he was forced to rob a bank…I understand being forced, so I don't think it's something to be mad about. Not like it's my business."_

Rocky had been sticking her nose everywhere these days, which annoyed the hell out of Cece. Georgia _still_ was as aloof as ever. Every time Cece even _hinted_ for her mom to tell her the honest truth, her mother would state James was her father and no one else. Only, this would be said with a distinct fear in her voice.

_"What are you so afraid of, Mom?"_ She spun several more times, then fell into a split, placing her palms flat in front of her. Her hair fell in front of the right half of her face and her left eye remained open, gazing out at nothing in particular. She threw her head back, letting her hair fly like fire over her, then she pushed herself up without missing a beat. _"To dance is to live, to live is to soar, and to soar is to touch the skies." _Rocky had already gone home, at her request. She was going to get working a little more on her bridesmaid dress, which was fine.

However Cece was still greatly concerned about her mother's coming marriage. How could she get married, if she was holding secrets back from people? Or was it just her that Georgia was being dishonest with? Her eyes shot open and her dancing ceased. She casually brushed her hair back over her shoulder with a light scoff, for some reason, even dancing was unable to scare away her more rambunctious thoughts.

"I hear things have been pretty hectic lately," A familiar voice reached her causing her to flush and spin around with sudden haste. Gunther was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smirking with pride. Her heart skipped a beat and her feet began moving towards him. They may not have gotten along in the past, and she argued with him purposely, but she was more than glad to see him back home, perhaps the one good thing to happen lately.

"Gunther, you're back? I thought you had like another day or two left?"

"They let me hop on a plane and get back here. Tinka kept sending me all these emails and texts about random shit going on so I figured I had to come back and see what was happening."

"Tinka huh?" Not much was being said to Tinka that she knew of, but by now, she _did_ know about Georgia's infidelity. At least, that's what Cece was calling it until she learned otherwise. "What'd she tell you? I know Rocky and I told her about Mom lying to me about certain things…"

"Yeah, she mentioned that. Can't say I'm surprised. You and your father? _Nothing_ alike." He swept his hand through the air and held his charming smirk. "You care about people and have heart, your father doesn't seem to give two cents for his family. Yet, I can't picture your mom having an affair."

"Well there doesn't seem to be any other explanations. At least, none that anyone is offering. To be honest, I'm not sure what else the truth could be, if it is anything else."

"Take it a step at a time, I'm sure it is nothing to fret over. If it starts to become something, then I'm sure you'll have people helping you out."

"Yeah, that'd be nice if it wasn't all so distracting." It was easy for anyone to say 'relax', but to actually _do that_ was an impossible feat. He rubbed his chin and lifted his eyebrows. "What are you thinking, Gunther? Don't get involved, Rocky's already more than involved."

He waved his hand in the air, chuckling softly, "It's not that. I'm just thinking about everything I missed out on. You're still a great dancer." She did a double take, feeling her heart skip a beat and her cheeks begin to burn. Did she hear a _compliment_ out of his mouth?

"What was that all of a sudden?"

"Not sudden, I've missed you guys. Rocky told me you were here, and I thought I'd come by and ask how you were. That, and, perhaps ask if you'd like to go out to dinner." Where was this coming from? She didn't tell Tinka she liked him or anything, did she? Rocky knew, but probably wouldn't tell Tinka, who would have told Gunther. Or was it more than that? Did _he_ actually like _her_? She was flabbergasted, stammering for words.

"I uh…I don't know what to say. I guess it would be nice to get away from all the stress I've been going through, and then, there's a lot to tell you."

"I'll say. Gary's gone, Ty's hosting, and all these other things are going on. I believe Tinka said your mother's getting married?"

"There is that. I don't feel very congratulatory though…" Her shoulders slumped and she walked over to a nearby round table where her water bottle was sitting. "How can I when I have this feeling inside that my mom's been lying to me about something all my life? I don't question she loves me, but…I'm beginning to question things that, well, things I shouldn't even _be_ questioning."

"Like what?"

"My father, for instance. Who the hell _is_ my father?" She uncapped her bottle and brought it to her lips. As she guzzled down the cool liquid, she began thinking back to the visions of that woman. Was she somehow related? How absurd of a thought would it be to think Georgia could even lie about motherhood? She didn't believe that, she didn't want to think about that, because _that_ would be the _ultimate_ lie. If that were the case, it would be hard to come back from it.

"Your father is the man who raised you."

"I wasn't raised by anyone. My dad never spent time with me, only pretend. He confirmed that he'd been impotent all my life, and initially, he's not my dad. I want to know who my dad is, but asking mom is like trying to drive a nail through concrete…Anyway, I think I'll take you up on dinner. What do you have in mind?"

"Luca's, downtown. I know it's a pretty pricy place, but it could work right?"

"Yes, but one thing…" She pointed to the flashy outfit he was wearing. He looked down, chuckling nervously. He was wearing a similar flashy outfit to what his dad wore the day she met their parents. "I won't try to change you or anything like that, but…"

"Luca's is a formal type place anyway…You realize I wear these outfits for Tinka's sake, right? I mean _someone_ has to make her feel like she's not the only one in the world like that." Cece smirked and began walking past Gunther, patting his shoulder.

"Don't blame it on your sister, Gunther."

"Hey!"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked to him with a wide grin, "I'll be ready at six?"

"Awesome."

The night was quiet, and when Cece arrived at the restaurant with Gunther, she was overwhelmed by how beautiful the place looked. The ceiling was open, with only a glass window stretching over it to let people see out into the sky but to keep weather conditions out. Tables were placed strategically about the place, lights were dim, and a violinist set the scene with beautiful peaceful music.

Gunther wore a nice navy blue suit over a light blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie. Cece wore a purple dress with blue gloved arm warmers. "So this is where you take me on a first date? Are we looking at this as that or…" Gunther rubbed the back of his head and slowly nodded, his cheeks grew a hint of red. She delighted in seeing this, but it made her curious as to when he started thinking of her this way. "You want to tell me when you decided to ask me out?"

"I kept thinking about you when I was back in the old country. Thought about our spring dance a couple years back, and well…I wanted to make up for that."

"Really?" She barely remembered that! It was one of the most humiliating moments of her life, and oddly enough, she seemed to remember _Gary_ giving Gunther a stern talk about it afterwards. Not her mother, but Gary. "I haven't really thought about that in a long time…"

"Tinka said you might not, but yeah, I felt bad about it. I had feelings for you_ then,_ but I was younger and less mature." She started to smile and put her head to his shoulder, grateful for what he was saying. It had to be hard for him to say such things to make her feel so good, and if she had her way, he'd say them all the time. She almost had to pinch herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "It's funny. You know what Rocky said to me when I got home?"

"What?" When did Rocky meet up with him? Likely whenever Ty and Tinka were hanging out, which they'd been doing a _lot_ lately.

"I got home and Ty was over with Tinka and his sister. I announced there I wanted to ask you out, and well…" He let out a nervous chuckle. A server guided them to their seats and handed them menus, stating he'd be back with water shortly. The table had a candle centerpiece and soft leather seats. Gunther pat his hand on the table and closed his eyes, smirking slightly. "Rocky gives me this look and says, 'if you screw with her or hurt her in any way, I will drop kick you off the face of this earth'."

"Best believe her, she'll do it too!" She laughed openly and Gunther grinned, nodding his head.

"I believe it. Ty says she still practices martial arts, so I know when I'm outnumbered in a one against one match." After they both stopped laughing, Gunther glanced into her eyes and breathed in slowly. She was amazed, and surprised, to see _him_ so nervous. He was always confident, _always._ "Anyway, I missed our talks and meetings and everything…I'm glad to be home and glad you're here."

"Yeah, I'll be honest, I'm glad you're here too." He really did take her mind off the more frustrating things, and that was always a great thing. Her mom wasn't sure what to think about her going off on a date, but she didn't say much. It was Flynn that did the talking, making sure she'd be all right and that he wanted to see Gunther whenever he got the chance. "So maybe we give this a chance, see where it goes? I'm willing, if you're willing."

"Definitely."

"I'd ask if I need to ask my dad's approval, but I'm not sure _who_ my dad is, so who cares?" She laughed again and Gunther smiled, slowly shaking his head. She didn't mean to make a joke out of such a tense topic, but it was the only way she knew how to deal with her current situation.

"You know what it sounds like to me, Cece? It sounds like your mom's hiding from something…She knows something and doesn't want to let it out."

"Yeah she's hiding from something. We call that, the _truth_. Rocky's dead set on figuring out what it is, apparently, and I guess I shouldn't have a problem with it. Mom and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now…"

"I understand. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. There isn't anything you, or anyone else can do about it. Thanks for bringing me out to dinner though."

"Well." She watched him smile, causing her to smile back and to allow herself to be warmed by her emotions. She didn't want this night to end, although it would eventually. "Tonight can only get better, right? So let's focus on where we are right now, and worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes."

"Yeah…yeah, that makes sense. Thank you, Gunther." The server came by with their water and asked if they had any thoughts to what they'd like to drink aside from water. They were fine with that and had yet to look through the menu, so the server acknowledged and went off to return later. Cece picked up her menu, giving Gunther a subtle smile before looking down at the food options. He was correct, the night could only get better, she wasn't about to let the current ongoing events ruin this moment.

* * *

So what do you think? Seems Gunther has some good advice. What are your thoughts and whatnot?


	13. Beneath the Stars

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Beneath the Stars)

"So this is a new side to you I'm seeing, Gunther." The two were driving the streets of Chicago, which was amazing. Gunther had a license, but he was nearly a full year older than she was. They were in a red convertible with the top down, the wind was blowing through her hair and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Gunther was showing her the country, since he _did_ know how much she loved the country.

Jessica told her Gary's ex fiancé loved the country, absolutely adored it. She wished she could have met this woman, they would have so much in common it seemed like. "You'd be surprised how much I had to deal with back home." He shook his head and breathed in sharply. "Grandpa's not doing such a great job these days."

"Are you going to have to go back?"

"I hope not, Mom says we're all kind of done with that life. It's hard though. Mom had a sibling who came to live in this country too, back in the nineties, but she passed away…So it's tough trying to find another person to take the throne." Cece frowned. She hung her elbow over the door and glanced up at the stars, exhaling as her hair flapped in her face. She was curious what happened to his mom's sister, but at the same time, she didn't want to press into territory that might not be such a good idea to delve into. "I don't really want to do the whole royalty thing."

"I think you should follow wherever your heart leads you." If he didn't want to be prince or take up the throne, then he shouldn't. If he wanted to, he should. She may be a bit selfish in her thoughts regarding it, she'd like him to stick around here. "But if you go back home, then I can't date you because you'll be too far away." He chuckled and lifted his shoulders. "Okay, now there's a lake out here somewhere…"

"Well you've got me driving around the country roads for a while, I was under the impression you were lost. That, and, have you actually been out here? More than like, one time?" She smiled sheepishly, then looked away. She'd only been to this lake one time when she was extremely younger. After that, she only knew maps.

"I've been out here before…once…Mom doesn't like the country like I do. It's strange, it is, but this is the only place I know where you can find stars in Chicago. You hear me talking about wanting to see the stars or admiring them, this is what I mean, not the Hollywood people."

"As if you don't anyway."

"This is true, I do like to go on and on about the newest outfit the most recent photographed celebrity is wearing." She smirked and playfully nudged him in the side. "Anyway, the lake I remember Gary saying once how he liked to go fishing out here, but that was years ago."

"You really look up to him, don't you?"

"He's the only father figure I've got. I know it's not saying much, but I'm closer to him than I am my own dad."

"I guess I can understand that. Anyway, if you're not sure, there's a map in the glove compartment. I'll put up the top so the wind doesn't blow it way."

"All right." He struck a button on the dash and the top started to come up. Once it was all the way over, Cece opened the glove compartment and pulled out a folded up map. She was amazed these were still in use, but they were nice. Her phone _did_ have a map on it, but it cost money each time she used it, so she preferred other methods. "Call me old fashioned if you will, but I'll use the old paper map to the cell phone that costs money." Gunther laughed. Cece unfolded the map and used her phone as a light. There was only one main road they were on that left the city, so she knew precisely were their location was. She could see the lake they were looking for, it was at the end of a right turn a few miles down the road. "Okay, after about three miles, we'll come up to a right turn, and at the end of that street will be the lake."

"Got it." It wasn't late at night, and they weren't far from the city, so they had plenty of time to just sit under the stars for a while then get back home. This was her plan after all, so she needed to make sure it would be good without getting them into a lot of trouble. "So considering you look up to Gary in such a way, would he be the one I'd have to talk to? My dad made a cocky joke about goats earlier…" Her eyebrows rose and he rolled his eyes. "That I might need to offer up a goat to your dad each time I want to date you." She laughed at the thought of him dragging a goat behind him.

"That would _truly_ be interesting. I don't think you need to offer anyone a goat, but I can just picture you dragging a goat to Gary's place. The look on his face…Oh god that's just a bit much." She held onto her aching sides, still laughing at the visual. "I think you're in the clear though."

When they made it to the lake, they spread a white blanket out on the grass near the shore and laid back on the blanket, gazing up at the stars. Cece folded her arms over her stomach and smiled at the brightest star shining in the sky. "I would love to come out here more often…"

"Well, that's always a possibility for you."

"Too bad I can't drive."

A calming sensation came over her, and for the first time in a long time, she was relaxed. Her mind drifted to those dreams she always had, the 'shadow people' she called them. The images seemed clearer than usual, but she could still never put a finger on who they were. The female looked more and more like that woman spirit she often saw. She never could figure out who that person was, or why she hung around so much.

"I hate not knowing things, Gunther." He raised an eyebrow and glanced over to her. Her face scrunched and her right eye started to feel moist, so she quickly rubbed it to clear away whatever moisture was there. "I mean in all honesty, there are things I wish I knew. Like…who is that woman I keep seeing? What do my dreams mean? Why do I keep dreaming of a man weeping over me moments before I'm carried off, seeing this shadow figure unable to do anything?"

"Dreams are interconnected to the subconscious mind, Cece." Gunther leaned up and turned onto his side, holding himself up with his elbow. She glanced over to him, pondering his words. It was worrisome, if dreams were connected to her subconscious, then why was she being bothered so much by them? "Dreams can mean anything, but usually they seem to be the subconscious mind trying to tell us something. Mom said her sister was big on dreams, always coming up with these philosophical stuff, she was a psych major…"

Her heart tensed for a split second, she wanted to know more about this aunt of his, but was afraid to ask. "Your mom's sister…Let me know if I'm stepping over a line or something…what happened to her? Was she your mom's older sister?"

"Older, yes." He moved onto his back and put his hands beneath his head, sighing heavily. "Tinka and I have never met her. She had a daughter, about eleven or twelve I believe. In '99, they were murdered, police said it was a stalker." She gasped, looking over with a mournful gaze.

"Gunther, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, it's hard though. Mom said Aunt Samantha moved over to the states in the '80s, hoping to be rid of the whole issue with our country. Mom herself was exiled due to the fact that she and Dad got married against the will of Grandpa. By the time we came over, though, Aunt Samantha and her daughter were gone. They lived in Pennsylvania…"

"How did you wind up in Chicago?" Pennsylvania? Aunt Samantha? Remembering what Rocky told her, she had to wonder if his cousin's name might have been Courtney. Samantha and Courtney Harrison, could they have been related? "You…your cousin, was her name Courtney?"

"Yeah. Aunt Samantha also married someone that wasn't royalty, Alec Harrison. They separated in the '90s, he wasn't a very good person, to be honest. The police thought he was responsible for their murder. That's as far as I know about them. We wound up in Chicago because Dad had a brother living in the states when we moved, he lived here in Chicago. You remember Klaus, right?"

She flinched, recalling the vicious young psychopath that terrorized them to the point neither Cece or Rocky were willing to babysit _any_ kid for the longest time. "Don't remind me." Gunther chuckled at her and shook his head.

"His dad is Dad's brother that was here. We got here around 2000, Mom was terrified because of what happened to her sister, so there was no way we were going to Pennsylvania."

"I think…I think I might know a little about that. Rocky read this story about a murder that happened, Martin Bristol was the guy and-"

"We already know about all that, really. The police informed us, this guy Julian tried to help them make it out and he did…"

"I think Julian is Gary." She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her body ached and her head started to pound. She couldn't deal with thinking about Gary in such a predicament. Gunther sat up next to her, a crease formed across his forehead. "I think the killer guy's looking for him."

"What makes you think he's Gary?"

"Well. Because of that recent murder, and Rocky noticed some ties that connect here and there…similarities, or coincidences, if you think about it. If he is, though, then that means he's in trouble and I don't want him to be in danger or anything…"

"I'm sure he's fine, Cece."

"Also he has a kid out there somewhere. This handling officer put him in witness protection, but took his kid away. So he's got a child who doesn't even know he's the dad. That's got to be painful for him…and probably painful for the kid, I wonder if they even _know_."

"Who knows?"

"Rocky thinks we should try and find this kid." She started to chuckle, then swept away a stray tear from her eye. "She thinks that we ought to find the kid and reunite Gary with his child. She's always wanting to get involved in things that she's got no business being involved in…"

"Eh, she may make a great detective one day."

"Maybe, I can so see that!" Her lips turned up at the thought of Rocky dressed up in a trench coat and fedora, holding a magnifying glass as she examined a set of footsteps. "Gary seems so depressed lately, I'm actually really worried about him."

"Well if he is Julian, then I wouldn't be surprised that he is depressed."

"I know…I want to help him so badly, I don't know why, I just feel close to him."

"Well it's like you said, he's like a father figure to you."

"Yeah. I guess…I guess that's all I've got to go on right now, my own dad isn't even my real dad. So until Mom can actually tell me the truth, I don't know…" She put her hand to her forehead and clenched her eyes shut, groaning. "What's screwed up about all of this is _Flynn_ knows who his dad is. He's adopted, you know."

"Right…"

"He's adopted and he knows his birth father was a jackass that didn't want him and forced his birth mom to give him up for adoption. He _knows_ his father, _I_ don't! Mom won't even be_ honest_ with me, either!"

"I'm sorry, Cece…" He hugged her close and let her head fall to his shoulder. She felt comfortable there, which was likely the intent. Her tears stained her cheeks and anger crashed through her.

"All I want…is the truth…What's so hard about telling me 'I cheated on you with so and so'? All she tells me is 'James is your father'. Well he's _not_, even he's said that! So who is? Who is my dad, Gunther? Can you tell me that?"

"I can't…"

"I know! Exactly! Nobody can except Mom, and she refuses to be honest!"

"Maybe she's scared. I know it's hell what you're going through, but just try and take it a step at a time. Don't let it beat you, you'll get through this. It'll be okay in the end, Cece."

"I hope so…because I'm just so tired of this." She leaned back and wiped her eyes, scowling at the feeling of salty tears running down her face. "I…I mean it's not like it's _that_ big of a deal to say 'I cheated'. I don't _care_ if I'm the result of an affair! Doesn't she see that? I don't care if she cheated on dad and got pregnant…so what the hell is the big deal, Gunther?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe no one does. Maybe I just need to accept that, but I can't. For some reason, deep inside, I _can't_ accept it until Mom tells me the truth. I'll get it out of her too, one way or the other. I will."

"You'll have your friends right there with you."

"I know…Thanks Gunther." She leaned close to him, giving him a smile as she put her head to his shoulder. She was glad he was there to listen to her rant, to help her through this situation of hers. Hopefully, he'd be around more, she truly enjoyed his company.

* * *

Well, to the anon, they probably won't kiss for a couple dates, haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it brought some good thoughts to mind. Any questions or observations before we move into the next?


	14. Job Interview

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Job Interview)

Gary nervously rubbed his hands along his pants as he sat in the chair outside the office of the museum curator. Beside him, Jessica was reading a new novel she'd picked up from the nearby library. She was the one who urged him to get up and come to the interview, he was close to missing it. She didn't know how low he was these days, or how he honestly was beginning to not care if he got this job or not. What would it matter?

_Assistant Curator_

His lips curved into a tiny smile as he imagined the money he'd be making. Marylin would be happy if she were still around, all of their problems and worries would have been _solved._ "You going to be all right, Gary? You can do this." He felt Jessica's arm around his shoulders and glanced over to see a reassuring, calm expression on her face. "I have faith in you, you're going to rock this interview."

"I hope so, it's nothing surefire, but it'll be great if I can get this job." He was contemplating leaving town, surely that's what Georgia was going to suggest when she came to 'warn' him of Martin's arrival in the city. The issue was rather simple, he wasn't afraid. Not anymore. He wasn't leaving town, and if Bristol found him, so what? He didn't matter enough to people. Gary leaned into Jessica, smirking through his usual sorrow, "I guess I got to put away my usual broodiness. Right?"

She smirked back at him, which made him laugh. "That would be best. Yes." As she returned to her book, he studied her. He was always happy to see her, make no mistake about it. She was the first person to be so devoted to him since at least Marylin, but at the same time, could he risk it? He had a deep feeling for her, a heart-fluttering moment whenever she stepped into the room, but he rarely acknowledged it. For good reason. He couldn't let himself be close to anyone. Hell, one of the _other_ reasons he left _Shake it Up_ was because his daughter was a dancer on it.

"I've always been proud of Cece, Jessica." Her gaze moved from the book and a smile stretched across her face. He leaned back in his chair, his shoulders rising as he breathed in a deep breath. "She's grown to be a great person, you know."

"She is a wonderful girl. I told you she was over the other day, right?"

"Yeah." He thought it was funny, Cece had asked about Jessica's job and then given her approval. They had a good conversation it seemed, and he thought to ask if Jessica told her about their connection. She said no, which was good, Gary wanted that revelation to come from either him or Georgia. Mostly, he wished it could come from him, but if it did, that would cause major issues with Georgia. She could do anything, and as delusional as she was, he was afraid of what she might do. "Do you think Georgia would abuse her cop powers?"

"Se did once…"

"I mean now. She's so damn delusional…"

"Wouldn't surprise me any, but don't waste time worrying about that right now." The door opened beside them and Gary looked up as an older man in a tuxedo and full head of graying hair stepped out. Beneath the thin bristles of the man's moustache was a gentle smile. He offered up his hand and Gary stood up, meeting the handshake.

"Gary Wilde, I presume? I'm the Curator here, John Perkins."

"Good to meet you."

"Please, come in." Gary nodded and followed the man into the office. He was in awe of the cozy, warm feeling that overtook him. The walls were light brown, matching the sandy oak desk in the middle and the light brown leather chair between the desk and the window. There was a couch on the eastern wall, deep brown, matching the carpet it sat on. The walls were adorned with portraits of old as well as framed degrees from the universities the man attended. Already, he felt almost at home here.

He sat down in front of the desk in one of the two brown swivel chairs. Mr. Perkins moved around the desk and picked up some of the papers. "So, Mr. Wilde. I've reviewed your application and resume, you received your BA in History from King's College in Wilkes Barre, Pennsylvania? Correct?"'

"Yes sir." The man nodded and smiled as he continued through the papers. "You'll see in there as well, I've done a lot of volunteer work throughout high school and college."

"That is true. Now, I got a recommendation from Officer Jones. You're in the witness protection program, is that correct?"

"Right. I sought out this job without her help though, as, she wasn't doing anything."

"Well we did receive her letter _after_ receiving your information. That's why it was a little surprising, but nonetheless she did say you would be a good candidate. Tell me a little more about yourself. Are you good around people? What got you interested in History?"

"Well, I've _always_ loved history. I love research, I could go on and on about the past. I never got a chance to really start doing what I love until recently. I love to educate. I don't know, I could go on and on about why I would love to work here, I mean I just stepped foot into your office and already it feels like home." The man chuckled and nodded.

"Well we do try to make our staff and our customers feel welcome here."'

"I think that's amazing! I love working with people as well."

The interview went well, lasting about twenty minutes. They discussed the job, and even discussed more random aspects of life, making some chitchat along the way. In the end, the man said Gary was the prime candidate, but the museum didn't hire on the spot and there were still other applicants for the position he wanted to interview. He would likely get the job, and if so, he would receive a phone call personally from the man.

When he stepped out of the office, Jessica was standing, looking at him with eagerness. "Well? How did it go?"

"I don't know yet, he said I'm a prime candidate for the position."

"That's great! When will you know if you get the job?"

"By the end of the week." He really did hope it would come through. If so, then _maybe_, just _maybe_ he would have something to fight for. At this point, however, it was either a hit or miss. Jessica threw her arms around his neck, hugging him, and he hugged her back.

"I'm so proud of you Gary, you're really pulling through." A strain of guilt struck him, but he dared not let it show. She knew already he was at his lowest point in life, she already knew he was emotionally struggling for his life. To find purpose, to find the meaning that had gone away so long ago. "Just keep pushing Gary, and you'll make it. I know you will."

"Maybe…If I get the job, we'll see…" At the other end of the room, he saw her. Marylin's spirit, standing with her arms crossed and a pleasant, approving smile on her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Tears sprouted from his eyes as his heart slammed in his chest. "Jessica…Do you believe spirits exist?"

"Spirits? Ghosts? Spirits yes, Ghosts not so much. Spirits exist to look after you, I think. They can be both benevolent and malicious, depending on circumstances I suppose." She stepped back and shrugged her shoulders. "I say this because growing up, I had seen spirits walking around me. Granted I thought they were imaginary friends because I was a little girl at the time, but it happens to all of us as children."

"Can you still see them when you get older?"

"I don't know. My sister's a 'medium', she sees ghosts all the time. Says they stick around for unfinished business, and can possibly reveal themselves to someone if they want that person to see them. If they get angry enough, they can do things physically from lifting a vase off the ground to cutting the brakes on your car."

"Wow…"

"Melinda Gordon, have you heard of her? She's my sister, also known as the 'Ghost Whisperer' in her town." Gary chuckled at that, he tried to imagine someone who could talk to ghosts, but he didn't really know if they existed for sure or if he was just imagining it. He hadn't seen Marylin that often, usually fleeting glimpses every now and then, as though she were watching him. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering…do you think Marylin or her brother would be 'spirits' watching over us?"

"I don't see why not. With how Melinda talks about her 'ghosts', it would seem they stick around if there's something wrong, something amiss. Like…if a man dies without his son knowing about an inheritance, the ghost sticks around until that wrong is corrected. For Marylin to stick around…the only wrong to be made right is that your daughter isn't with you."

"Yeah, I guess…What about Max? If he were around…"

Jessica smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. Maybe Marylin controls him in the afterlife?" He laughed. It made since, though, Marylin _would_ control him as punishment. "Anyway, I'm going to hit the restroom real quick, then how about we leave. I do need to get home, and I guess so do you?"

"Yeah…I've got some things to do."

"_Not_ sitting lazily on your couch eating unhealthy snacks all day, Gary." She pointed at him, her voice taking a serious tone. He chuckled nervously and watched as she walked off towards the restroom. He pocketed his hands and bowed his head, smacking his lips.

_"Who are you kidding, Gary? You won't get this job. You won't get anything you want. There's no happiness left in this world for you…"_ He lifted his gaze and frowned as he caught a glimpse of Max standing in a doorway. Air quickly left his lungs and his body froze, his eyes widening on the muscular man glaring at him through his shades. Max had a wild sneer and an arched eyebrow. _"Oh my god, he is here. No. No I'm seeing things now…Impossible, impossible, _impossible!_"_

He took a shaky step back, whining as Max turned his head and began to dissipate as someone stepped through him. Much to his surprise, the executive producer of Shake it Up was in the museum with Ty. He put his hand to his chest and exhaled, slowly walking over to the chair to sit down and wait on Jessica.

_"Wonder what they're doing here."_

"I think it's funny how the museum has a place reserved for Shake it Up hosts," Ty chuckled, "You're saying I might appear in there one day?"

"If you're a good one, I'm sure." Neither man was noticing him, but that was fine. He didn't want to end up having a conversation with anyone. "I hear Gary was a good one, it's a shame he left."

"I thought you had something to do with that?"

"Nope." Phil lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. Gary thought he was young for an Executive Producer, he couldn't be much older than thirty. Upon closer inspection of the man, he studied the obvious overuse of makeup on his right cheek. What the hell was the point of putting makeup there? The makeup looked to be covering something up, possibly a scar. It reminded him vaguely of the scar that Martin Bristol had. That scar was caused by a knife, clearly, and was a long streak from the corner of his lip up to his ear. "I think he left on his own."

"Probably." The two stopped in front of Gary, their backs turned to him. "Hey you know what, you could always talk to him about helping out with the show somehow. I mean, I know he can't be host or anything, but…"

"I don't know how to get in touch with him for that."

"You don't?"

"No, his address isn't on file or anything."

"Oh? Well that's easy!" Gary raised an eyebrow, his heart began to sink as Ty informed Phil of where he lived. There was a _reason_ his address wasn't on file! He put his hand to his face and sighed. He wanted to get up and curse Ty out, but there was no point in it. He wasn't about to make a scene here, at a _possible_ future workplace. "Hey, do you think you'd consider putting that Gunther back on the show? Tinka's brother? He's back."

Phil rubbed his chin, then waved the idea off. "Eh. Have him audition. I'm not really interested in doing any favors here." Gary tilted his head. Gunther was back? Had he gone to see Cece? "It's one thing I've let Cece and Tinka stay on the show, I already said I wanted fresher faces."

"I know, but I guess we'll see if he's interested. I bet Cece can find out, they're dating now." Gary raised an eyebrow, speechless. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but he still wanted to talk to Gunther about dating Cece. He knew Gunther and Tinka didn't get along well with Cece or Rocky, so there was the aspect of humiliation he wanted to avoid letting his daughter go through. Of course, he didn't deserve to be a protective father.

The two men started to walk off once more and Gary shook his head, sighing in desperation. He still couldn't put his finger on why Phil was so damn familiar to him, but did it matter? If Phil started to show up asking him to do anything for the show, he was going to refuse. _"Still want nothing to do with that damned show…"_

"All right Gary," Jessica's voice filled him with a spur of bliss and he quickly stood up, meeting her with a smile. "Let's get going."

"I'm with you there. By the way, you won't guess who just walked by. Ty and that new producer guy, Phil." Jessica's eyebrows rose. "Didn't talk to them though, didn't feel like it. Plus, they didn't see me. Strangely enough." In the corner of his eyes, he saw Marylin still standing where she had been before. Did she have something to do with it? If so, why? "They were talking about getting me to do some work for the show again."

"Would you?"

"No."

"Then it's settled, I suppose."

"Yeah, I just want to go home. I'm starting to get a bit of a headache."

* * *

Brownie points if anyone recognizes the name of the woman Jessica said is her sister. So Gary seems to have had a good interview, and what a curious run in with Ty and Phil. More to come, hope everyone's keeping up


	15. Unexpected Council

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Unexpected Counsel)

He'd figured it out now, it terrified him, but Gary know knew who Phil was. As he sat on the couch watching the news announcement again regarding the murder of the temporary host, Lance, he studied closely the executive producer. _"Death. That's what Max symbolizes, he's the mark of death. His warning was…Phil…Phil is Martin Bristol."_ His eyes widened as his heart palpitated in his chest. Martin Bristol was _here_ in _Chicago_, and it was all the more real. He wasn't sure how to react to the man being involved with Shake it Up, clearly he was using that to get to _him_. _"He better not do a damn thing to Cece…"_

No. Martin wouldn't know her connection to him. He couldn't do a thing to her, he wouldn't, surely not. Then again, the Bristol he remembered was a true blood psycho. Chances were, he'd kill whomever he pleased and whenever he pleased. _"If I'm his target, he has no reason to kill anyone else. Then…I'm ready for him. If he wants to take me out, let him…"_

It had been a day and he still hadn't heard from the museum. Once again he got into an argument with Georgia over the phone, the woman _still _didn't want to tell Cece the truth and was beginning to worry about him telling the girl. She told him to back off, that if he started to make any attempts to tell Cece he was her father, she'd have him arrested on some charge, whatever she felt she could come up with.

Defeated, he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. More and more, death seemed to be endearing. Georgia had all but denied him the right to see his daughter, but he feared it was getting to that point. The gun he had stashed away tempted him, taunted him. _"But what about Jessica?"_ Ah, she'd find someone else to latch on to. She didn't need to be worried about his dumb, pathetic ass. _"I made one mistake, forced to do one fucked up thing, and it marks me…great…I'm nothing but a loser. A fucking pathetic former bank robber with no future. Isn't that right?"_

He moved towards the kitchen, groaning as he glanced out the window over the sink. The refrigerator door was still open from a moment ago when he grabbed a bottle of beer. There was one beer out of six left, he hadn't drank them all within one day, but if he took this beer it would surely be his third. _"Do I succumb to becoming a alcoholic? No, fuck that…I'm over those days, long over them."_

After losing Cece the first time, he'd become an alcoholic within the year. He'd remained that way for a few meager years before starting to attend AA meetings and beginning to host Shake it Up. Instinctively, he shut the door and turned his back to the fridge. A deep yearning swelled inside his stomach, his eyes narrowed and a moan left his weakened, dry lips.

He turned and grabbed the freezer door, then opened it to reveal a large bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum. He and Jessica had purchased this for a small dinner party between the two of them one night, half of it was gone. "Well…I may as well drink it up, right? No need to let it spoil…Does rum spoil?" He didn't care.

Gary grabbed the rum, shut the door, and made his way towards the living room couch. In the corner of his eye, he saw through the window, a black car pulling up alongside the curb. He shrugged it off and sat down, not caring or attempting to recognize the car. _"Maybe it's just a sign of coming death. God I can only pray…"_ He rubbed his forehead, groaning at the pounding of his head. "God what a terrible headache…" The door behind him slowly cracked open, but he didn't hear. "Come on Gary, you can get through this…you have to get through this." His eyes moved to the cap on the bottle, bitter tears stung his eyelids, "Shit…you've got no life, your girlfriend's been dead all these years, your daughter will never know you and the damn officer just widens the gap further and futher…"

He uncapped the rum and paused at the sound of shuffling feet. Was someone in his house? Bristol maybe? He took a deep breath and lifted the bottle. "Here's to you Bristol, Phil, whoever you are…Don't waste time, just end it. Go ahead…"

"What the fuck is this?" Gary slowly turned his head over his shoulder, sighing with contentment at Phil standing behind the couch with a pistol pointed at him. A look of annoyance and confusion stretched over the man's face. "Seriously. What is this? You're _expecting_ me? Are you fucking serious?"

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me. End it. I don't want this life…please." The killer's irritation worsened and he started to growl. Gary was becoming impatient, glaring at the black pistol. "Please!" His body trembled and a painful burning sensation tore through him. His stomach twisted and his lungs shook as pained sobs left his lips. He moved his hand to his chest and clenched his eyes shut. "You took Marylin from me. I lost my daughter to a fucked up, deranged officer. Honestly…I can't think what's worse, living this hell or dying…"

"No…this isn't how it's supposed to fucking be. You're supposed to be _happy_. So I can tear you down, then kill you." Gary scoffed and brought the bottle of rum to his lips. A gunshot rang out and wet liquid spilled out over his clothes as he let out a loud scream. "Are you fucking _drunk?"_

"No…" He had a surprisingly high tolerance when it came to alcohol, he could drink a whole six pack and a bottle of vodka and _still_ be only lightly buzzed. "Not yet. I don't…drink to get drunk anymore, I just…I don't know…I'm at a low point here. I can't stand it anymore." He rubbed his head and Phil let out a tremendous sigh, lowering the pistol to his side.

"You're shitting me…why the fuck are you so depressed? It's been over a decade since your bitch died. What's going on here?" Phil made his way to the recliner and took a seat, tapping the pistol lightly on the chair. "I can't kill you while you're like this…what's going on? You may as well talk to me."

"What? Why! Just do what you came here to do, for god sake! If you spent all this time hunting me down, you may as well get it over with…" Phil scoffed and bowed his head, then began to chuckle.

"Killing you while you're like this takes the fun out of it. The thrill is the emotional torture, tearing my victim apart mentally and emotionally _then_ killing them._ I _need to be the one to bring the victim to their lowest point. That's the fun of it!"

"Oh fuck you, Bristol. You're just a fucking coward…"

"No…I have pride, you dumbass. If you really want to die, then why don't you kill yourself?" He froze up, his mind wandering to the gun of his own. Why _didn't_ he? Was _he_ the one that was weak? No, he didn't want to be weak, but how could he be strong? Phil raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the recliner sighing heavily. "I guess there's something holding you back? Happiness, maybe?"

"No…It's just…I can't do it. I can't fucking do it. I don't…" He moved his hand to his stomach, beginning to weep as his tears poured out at a more rapid pace. "I'm too…"

"Don't say it. We've all been there, even I've been there. _Wanting_ to die, wishing for it…hell, you're the one that just begged a killer to kill you, but today may be your lucky day." Phil sneered and narrowed his eyes, "I don't do assisted suicides. I do murders." Gary rolled his eyes and looked away, breathing deep to try and quell the storm inside him. "Talk to me. Why do you want this so badly?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah well, I didn't just spend the last thirteen years hunting you down. I went to school, got a degree, how do you think I became executive producer of a TV show? Which, might I add, _whose_ idea was it for you to go on national television while you were in witness protection?"

"My handling officer…allowed it…" He wasn't going to name any names, he didn't want to risk Bristol going after anyone else. "I know, most probably wouldn't have allowed that, but she…she fucking hates me." Phil raised an eyebrow as Gary leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees. He clenched his eyes shut and tightened his muscles in an attempt to control his shaking. "She stole my daughter. Everything…everything is her fault…I-I should be happy, I should have a new life right now, but I fucking _don't!"_

"Why? What'd she do?"

"What the fuck do you care? Seriously…"

"Eh, I got a associate in media but a double master's degree in psychology and management. I might as well put it to good use." Gary felt a sudden shift as a strike of envy hit him. How did the _killer_ do all this? "You thought I just randomly became intelligent? No, a good killer studies the mind and is smart. What I'm surprised is you didn't bother to kill me when you had the chance…"

"I hate guns. Always have, always will. I can't stand shooting one…"

"All right, I see how it is."

He recalled the book that Georgia told him Rocky had been reading Cece, and his memory went to the woman that had been with him at the time. He squinted his eyes and watched as Phil set the gun on the end table beside him. "Hey…that mother and her daughter..y-you killed them?" Phil looked back and slowly nodded, causing a sharp reaction of fear and anger.

"Why? They didn't do anything!"

"Except scream literally every five fucking minutes, causing even your girlfriend to go insane. To the mind of a killer, they were just asking to die. So yes, I killed them. Forced them to that lowest point and-"

"When you say forced, you don't mean…"

"What?" Phil studied his face for a second, then his eyebrows shot up and his hands rose defensively as he let out a loud protest. "No! Fuck no! Nothing like that, I have _some _amount of decency! Damn!"

"Okay. Well…I don't want to say 'good' but…I…ugh, I'm not doing well at this." His mind was a jumble, and of course, he was speechless. "Thanks for ruining my bottle of rum, by the way…that cost me twenty bucks…"

"You don't need it. You're not an alcoholic are you?"

"No…"

"Then you didn't need it. Speaking of which…got a beer?"

"One left in the fridge…" As Phil got up to go to the kitchen, Gary let out a quick protest. _"Should have seen that coming…What the hell is going on here?"_ The man returned with an uncapped bottle and a smirk on his face. Gary sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Sorry if I screwed up your kill or something."

"All I know is apparently some bitch took your daughter. That's why you're so down and out?"

"I've got nothing to live for. I was promised my daughter would know me as her father, but she doesn't. My handling officer used the fact that I was forced to do a bank robbery and that I'd just lost my fiancé _to you_ as a tool to take my daughter away. Which was illegal, my daughter was never legally adopted or anything."

"So she took advantage of your low point, huh?"

"Yeah…" Phil took a swig of the beer and sat back in his seat. "I've been alone all these years. Nothing to live for, nothing to keep me alive."

"I'm sure that's not true…surely you've got _something_. You're telling me you've been in a downward spiral all these years with no one to help you out? When was the last time you were bloody happy?"

"The last time? _Truly?_ Holding my daughter in my arms with my fiancé cuddled up beside me, long before her bastard brother forced us to rob that bank. So yeah, it's been a while."

"You're telling me. Nothing makes you happy today? Nobody at all?" Phil was right. _Somehow_ the guy was right, Gary wasn't being fair to those around him. Especially Jessica! "Geez, then maybe you _should_ die. No one would mourn, I guess."

"Not exactly true…"

"Oh? It's not? Do tell."

"Well, there's this woman…" Phil rubbed his chin and slowly nodded his head. "She's…she's nice."

"You two together?"

"No, I haven't dated really since Marylin."

"Why not?"

"Afraid to, and besides, as depressed as I am…what would be the point? Not sure anyone would want to mess with this." Even though Jessica has still stuck by him through all this time. "Even some of my dancers on the show still come by every now and then to visit…They make me smile from time to time. You won't hurt them, will you? Please tell me you won't!"

"A little dangerous to bargain with the devil don't you think?"

"I'm a man with nothing to lose. You think I give a shit?"

` "Right…I won't do anything to them. But I disagree, I'd suspect you do have something to lose. Maybe find it. Do that, and we can continue our little killing then."

"Why? I mean, I get you like to be the one to tear someone down, but…why not just kill me now?"

"I told you, I don't do assisted suicides…but I think deep down inside, you don't want to die. Aren't you holding on to something? Family? Anything?"

"I have nothing to hope for. My parents don't know I am still alive, my two sisters are god-knows where. Haven't seen them since I got started in the witness protection…officer's orders. Also, I told you, my daughter will never know who I am. This officer-"

"Know what? Fuck the officer. Okay? Do whatever the hell you want."

"If I do _anything_ she's just going to put me in jail for something I didn't do! Hell, she might even kill me herself! I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow led you right to me!"

Phil sighed once more and tapped his index finger to his right temple, resting it there. "Eh no, I found you on my own." Gary scoffed in response. He felt a drive to live beginning inside him, which was odd, considering his predicament.

"I guess…at least there is this possible job…"

"Oh? Do tell."

"I uh…I had a job interview at this museum for assistant curator. If I get it, I can start making money. I-I kind of hope I'll get it."

"Well there it is, something to hope for! Cling to that, if you've got nothing else." Gary was hesitant to say anything on that, especially if there was a chance Phil would come after him. Seemingly reading his mind, Phil put up a hand and closed his eyes, smirking subtly. "I'm not going to come after you until I'm certain you're out of this 'Please kill me' mood. No, I need you at an emotional high, not an emotional low."

"So what? Impending death hanging over my head or something?"

"Something like that…"

"Fuck you, Bristol."

"Hey, what's this officer's name? I have an issue with people separating kids from parents. Old emotional issue for me, don't ask."

"Wasn't planning on it…" Gary's head rolled to the right and his eyes narrowed on this man. "I'm not telling you any names, I'm not going to be responsible for you killing someone else…"

"So be it, no blood is on your hands. However, don't think I'm going to take this news lightly." Fear gripped his heart and he slowly bowed his head. "I'm making no promises. I'll figure a way to get you where I want you, and when I do, I'll get you…" Phil flashed a smirk and wagged his eyebrows. "Oh, also in case you're wondering, yes I am aware the first thing you're going to do is report me. I know how to lay low, Gary. Like a viper, I'll be waiting in the shadows for just the right moment."

"I'm not afraid of you…I was back then, but now…"

"You will be, Gary-Julian-whatever your name is. I promise you, I will make you beg to _keep_ your life before killing you. You know, rather than the other way around. I can't be having my victims begging to die unless I'm the one causing the torture…"

"You really are a psychopath."

"Yes. I know. That's the point." Phil rose to his feet and pat his shoulder, smirking with brilliance. "See you later, Gary. I hope you've decided to think about your life before deciding to end it. Like you say, some of the dancers still make you smile from time to time…you've got a great woman who stands by you from the sound of it, despite your depressive self. Then, there's a possible job coming up on the future. Did you get that on your own, by the way? I know those witness protection officers tend to have to do it…"

"My officer has done _nothing_ but make my life miserable. So yes, I got the interview on my own…"

"Good. Be proud of that. I know it feels like hell and it feels like you won't be happy without your daughter in your life. This doesn't mean much coming from the man who wants to kill you, but hey, hang in there." Gary raised an eyebrow, still shocked. "Things have to get better. You're already at the worst point of your life, so really, things can't get worse than this. Fuck, you've been denied death by the man hunting you! Things can only get better…"

"…right…"

"See you, and thanks for the beer." Gary watched in silence as the man walked away. He slowly turned towards the television. He was still heavily confused on what just happened, but yet, the man's words were somewhat helpful. He _should_ hold on to what he has now. Maybe he should look forward to this job, should he get it. Even if he didn't, it wasn't the end.

"Maybe it is time for me to stop being alone…" Could it hurt to ask Jessica on a date? Could it hurt to try and build something instead of moping around? There would always be an emptiness he would never be able to fill, that was his fear, but maybe he needed to fight it. _"Before I start doing that…I think I'd better call the police first…"_ Georgia wouldn't do anything anyway, he was certain of that. She might suggest he take a long vacation, but that would just be pleasing to her.

If anything, he was going to fight her. He didn't know how, didn't know when, but he _was_ going to get his daughter back someday. Somehow, in a very strange and peculiar way, Phil was _right! _He needed to stop moping, to pick himself up and just _try_ to live. If he ever did become happy again, should it happen, if Bristol ever came after him again, he was not going to go out with a fight.

There were two things he could potentially live for right now. His possible upcoming career, and Jessica. If he could ever get his daughter back, then he would be truly happy. _"Fine Bristol. I won't give up now…not yet anyway…"_ He grabbed his phone and stared at the door for a second before hastily dialing the police.

* * *

Well, that was truly unexpected, I'm sure. What do you guys think? Seriously though, I'd love to hear your opinions and questions


	16. A New Spark

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (New Spark)

"You _can't _stay here, it's not safe!" Georgia exclaimed as Gary sat on the couch with Jessica cuddling close to him. It was just hours after Phil left and the police were had come to make he sure was all right. Georgia paced the floor, thrashing her hands in her hair and panicking as Gary was refusing to leave his home. "There is a very dangerous man after you, he's _found _you, and you won't even run? Are you _insane?!" _He didn't see himself in any imminent danger and informed the police of what had taken place, while omitting that he actually begged the man to kill him. She stopped her pacing and turned to him, "How did he even find you?"

"One of the people on Shake it Up told him, not realizing who he was." He took a deep breath and put his arm around Jessica's shoulders. He still smelt of alcohol, though his clothes were dry. The police, and Georgia's arrival, kept him from actually taking a shower. He was disgusted by this fact, and judging by the earlier disgusted expressions on Jessica's face, she smelled the alcohol as well. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "How about instead of worrying about _me_, we worry about the fact that this man got enough education to become the executive producer of a show that _my_ daughter is on." He opened his eyes to see Georgia's hands fall to her sides and her eyes narrow. "Now I know _somewhere_ in your twisted mind, you care about her too. Can we focus on Cece first, please?"

"What do you want me to do? I can't just force her to leave that show. Besides, if I pull her out now, he might start suspecting she's connected to you."

"She is in as much danger as you, Georgia…" Both women raised their eyebrows, and shock swept over Georgia's face. Without missing a beat, he went on to explain more clearly what he and Phil discussed. "He was going to kill me, but he stopped because well…he just didn't do it." He didn't have the heart to say it out loud, but at the same time, he thought Georgia might feel satisfactory about his will to live being whittled away. "He apparently got a degree in psychology and gave me some counsel. I told him an officer took my child away and that I had nothing anymore…" Georgia's jaw fell and her eyes began to widen. "I gave no names, I was just trying to…I don't know what I was doing, I clearly wasn't in the right mind."

"You told him…" She brushed her fingers on her forehead and shook her head, groaning out in frustration. "Of course you weren't in the right mind, you've got alcohol all over you!" He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't drunk, I don't like being drunk and I do not drink to get drunk. I was drinking a bottle of rum, yes, which the man shot out of my hand. That's why I was soaked in alcohol and why I would really like to take a shower." He never talked down to her in such a way before, never felt like he could do this, so what was this new spark he felt? There was a fire inside, telling him to stop being controlled and smothered by her. He knew Phil would be looking for her, he told the officers that, but they didn't seem like they were going to do too much about it. "You have my daughter, you have a madman _looking_ for the officer that took my daughter. You also have the police who are starting to become aware of that fact…"

"What? What did you do?" Her face twisted in anguish and she quickly rushed towards him, grabbing his shoulders and glaring into his eyes. Feeling that spark, he simply smirked and brushed her hands off. Jessica gazed in wide-eyed awe as he lifted his shoulders. Georgia took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't tell them I…I didn't do anything wrong, Gary!"

"You're a child abductor, whether you think of it like that or not. You _knew_ my situation, you took advantage of where I was and the fact that I was under duress at the time, and you took my child. Not only did you take my child, you told me she'd know me as her father, and she doesn't. _Maybe_, just _maybe_ I want my daughter back. That's all I've ever wanted, my daughter."

Georgia chuckled and turned around, rubbing the back of her head. "She's not your daughter, Gary. She's mine. I'm the one who raised her, I'm the one who has loved her."

"I loved her first. _Marylin_ loved her first. You have no idea what we went through to take care of her, to do the right thing by our child. You've got no right to call yourself a mother…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His clothes were sticking to his skin around his chest and his legs. Georgia spun around, her hair flying around her angry eyes. He crossed his arms, his nostrils flared and his lip tucked up into a smirk. "You wouldn't understand that, I suppose. Don't worry, I didn't tell the officers, they didn't ask. They were only responding to the fact that a killer found me. I told them that I told Phil an officer took my child away a long time ago, and that Phil hinted at wanting to find that person…I told him not to do anything, but he's a psychopath, unpredictable. I don't even know what he's planning. All I care about, all I know, is I want Cece _safe_. I don't care about myself, and I certainly don't care about _you_. I want her to be happy, yes, I want her to be safe, and that's why I'm telling you what happened. So _maybe_ you'll do something to protect her, like convincing her to take a break from Shake it Up until Phil is found. Seems fair to me, does it seem like a 'fair deal' to you? I know we both care a great deal for her, she doesn't deserve to lose someone else in her life because of an ignorant mistake…"

"You think you know what my daughter's lost, huh…"

"Goddamn it, Georgia. She's lost her mother, whether you realize it or not. She's lost more than she probably even _knows_ because of what you've kept from her!"

"Yeah, yeah that's right. You haven't told her-"

"Will you quit focusing on that and start focusing on what you can do to protect her? Maybe even protect yourself? She may not be the one that's being hunted right now…_you_ are, and if Phil ever realizes you're that officer, or if he ever realizes she's _my_ daughter, then that puts _her_ at risk! Don't you see that? Or have your delusions really fucked your mind over that badly?"

Georgia stared at him, huffing before she turned on her heels and began storming out of the house, stopping only to turn back and glare. "What makes you think you can talk down to me like that? I've not done anything to you beyond-"

"You took away my _child_. You denied me the ability to be a father. You still _have_ my child and there's nothing that _I_ can personally do about it beyond telling her and worrying what your ass is going to do to me if I do that…I'm getting tired of it. Marylin would have fought you from day one, and unless you tell my daughter the truth, _I'm_ going to start fighting you. Regardless."

"You need me though." She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You'd be nothing if not for my help."

"That's where you're wrong. Again. Aside from sending a little note to the potential employer _after_ I already was requested for an interview, you've done nothing to help me as far as employment or finances go. I've essentially been on my own for the last several years, doing things just as I would have with or without your help. You can't arrest me for anything, you can't control me, and you're not going to. Someone told me I needed to fight, and that's what I intend to do."

Gary pushed himself up and walked over to the door, never taking his eyes away from Georgia's. "So either tell _my_ daughter the truth that I am her father and you took me from her…or I'm going to find a way to fight you legally…" In other words, it was a 'see you in court' _promise_ he wanted to get by her. "Now…" Georgia narrowed her sharp, angry glare and folded her arms, tapping her painted red nails on her arm. Her lip twisted into a smug scowl and a crease ran along her forehead. Gary opened the door, feeling a streak of pride within him. "Get out of my house. I should have asked for a different handling officer ages ago…"

"Wouldn't have mattered. Maybe this guy should…" Georgia put her hand to her forehead, her shoulders falling as she let out a sigh of exhaustion. "No. I can't think like that. Just tell me why you won't leave. For your own protection?" As she lowered her arm, Gary pointed outside. "Tell me, then I will go. What would it take you to leave?"

"Nothing. I'm not going anywhere that my daughter isn't, without knowing that she's safe. Besides…You're a bigger threat than Bristol could ever be." She rolled her eyes, then proceeded to exit the house. No sooner did she step out the door than Gary slammed it behind her. "Good riddance…your bitchiness…"

He looked over to Jessica, she had her hand over her mouth and eyes squinted with laugh lines at their corners. She removed her hand, revealing a huge smile. "Wow Gary, I'm…_impressed_. What-what brought this on?"

"Would you be surprised if I said it was Bristol?" She raised an eyebrow and his face immediately fell into a frown. He started to walk over, sitting beside her. He was torn between telling her what went down earlier, and not scaring her. He had to be honest with her, he needed to take whatever would come. "This…isn't easy." Her eyes met him with concern and her hand moved over his on his knee. "I…Phil wouldn't kill me because of his pride. I…was at a very low point."

"Gary? What are you saying?"

He clenched his eyes shut, fighting back a probable sting of tears. It amazed him that he could go from having such a fire to confront the officer responsible for his years of misery, to growing emotional. "He came here, prepared to kill me. Had his gun drawn and everything. I knew he was here…I saw him arrive…I _begged_ him, Jess." Her hand moved over her mouth and her eyes started to widen. His eyelids lifted halfway and he bowed his head, slowly moving his gaze towards her. "I begged him to kill me, to end everything. Told him how I lost everything, my daughter was gone and I was just a worthless…pathetic excuse for…"

"You're not, Gary. You're not that…" She wrapped her arms around him, comforting him. She understood where he was, so there truly wasn't much to worry about.

"He talked me out of it, surprisingly. Said he didn't do 'assisted suicides', that he wanted to be the one to bring his victims to emotional lows before killing them…it was more 'pleasing' that way…He didn't kill me because I wanted to kill myself…Told me I should look forward to this job opportunity, among other things."

"You should. Gary?" She leaned back, gazing softly into his eyes with her own loving gaze. Her hand moved to his right cheek, caressing it gently. Her smile warmed his heart and calmed his frayed mind. "You're a strong, amazing man with _so much_ to offer. So many people do care about you, _even_ your daughter, whether she knows it or not. That girl practically loves you, she admires and respects you like her own father, she even told me you're more to her than Georgia's ex husband."

"James…"

"Yeah. She loves you, the dancers at that studio all adore you. Someone screwed you over, and like it or not _Phil_ has a point…Don't waste your time dwelling on the past and what might have been, but hang onto what you have now and what can come in the future. What you have now is someone who cares about you, a daughter that you likely still very much want to fight for, and a job opportunity at one of Colorado's greatest museums!"

She was right, there was no denying that. It was a shame, he only got to see her for a couple hours. At one point they agreed to keep it in such a way because the company she worked for didn't like their employees becoming too close to their clients. They were very lenient, however, and gave her a lot of leeway but often suggested that she stop seeing him as a client of she wanted to be close friends with him.

Jessica was indeed a beauty, a gem, and if not for the fear of moving on with someone else, he'd ask her out. Though he hated to admit, Phil was right, he needed to move on with his life. Cece and Rocky had said the same, and Jessica always said he should do so whenever he was ready to. "Thirteen years is a long time…" She meshed her eyebrows together and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"For?"

"Being alone…"

"Isn't that why you called my company?"

"Yeah, but…I know you're always good at comforting because, isn't that your job? You see people when they're sad, lonely, depressed…" She pulled her hand away and slowly nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a living. What of it?"

"Maybe we could see each other outside of your work? I mean like, spending time together as friends, or maybe…maybe coffee?" He rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushing as he grew quickly anxious. Jessica simply smirked, almost reading through his confusion.

"You asking me on a date? Seems oh so awkward of a way to do it."

"I know, it's just been so long since I've had to do that…and I'd like to, so you can also see more of the me when I'm not so depressive."

She seemed to stare at him as though contemplating, or at the very least, drawing out what may be an obvious answer. "All right then, you've got a date." He started to smile, both surprised and thrilled that she accepted. "Just, let's take it easy. Not just because I know you're still shaken up and distraught over Marilyn, but I've had some rough patches myself."

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, it would be kind of new to me."

"Great. So…what are you thinking? Coffee? It's a typical choice, but still good for people like us." He nodded and started to feel his nerves taking hold. Thinking fast, he pushed them down and thought of the good that could come of this. He really wanted to see where this coulds go.

"I think…maybe Panera Bread would be nice. Saturday, maybe?"

"Sounds good. You know, you strike me as one of those guys who wouldn't date someone unless their kid approves." She smirked, instantly reminding him of their prior conversation regarding the visit she had with Cece. "Cece approves."

"Really? I didn't know she was thinking of that…"

"I did say she values you with high regard, by the sound of it."

"Yeah…you know, Rocky's mom is a social worker…should I talk to her? I know I want to give Georgia another chance, but-"

"I think you've given that woman plenty of chances. More than she's deserved. If you ask me, she never should have had a chance."

"She shouldn't…but I was weak."

"Not weak, Gary. You were hurting, you were manipulated, she took advantage of the situation. It wasn't your fault, nobody could possibly fault you for what happened."

He didn't think much of it, but her words were a comfort to him. Maybe he was stronger than he was giving himself credit for. Only, he was afraid. He didn't know what to do or how to handle this whole ordeal, but he just simply _couldn't _let Georgia control him anymore. He was done with it, and no matter what she threatened, he was going to get his daughter back somehow. Now, if he was going to take the reins on a new start, he was going to have to act before he lost his chance.

* * *

****So, what are you thinking? Looks to be Gary's developing a bit of a spine now, and has managed to as Jessica on a real date. I'd be proud of the guy. Ah, if it takes your killer giving you a new lease on life, so be it.


	17. Lost and Confused

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Lost and Confused)

Cece skipped through the front door, happy to have been spending some time with Gunther once more. Rocky followed after her, rolling her eyes and smiling. "You're way too happy to be dating him," she muttered.

"I disagree. I guess I am happy to be going out with someone who's good to me." Rocky teased her about the fact that she was dating someone who hadn't been completely honest with them in the past. She had to remind her that while Gunther and Tinka had both done some misdeeds before, they never _lied_ about anything. They were honest, even when they were up to no good. "Jealous Rocky? I might have a boyfriend." Rocky's eyebrow rose and her arms crossed over her chest. Cece smirked as her friend leaned towards the right and stared at her as though she had an extra head. "What?"

"I don't think I could be envious. I have better fish to fry." Rocky walked to the kitchen, smirking once she opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. "Namely, downing this can." She popped the tab and leaned forward on the counter, "So tell me. How were your dates so far?"

"Fantastic! He's sweet and caring." It was understandable for Rocky to be suspicious of Gunther, but she had a feeling he was genuine. He really did care about her, now it was just up to the others to see beyond whatever happened in the past. "See Rocky, here's the thing." She made her way over and leaned back against the counter, grasping the edge with her palms. With a sigh, her shoulders fell and her eyes drifted towards a framed photo on the wall. In the photo was Georgia sitting in a chair, with Cece standing to her right, hand on her shoulder, and Flynn kneeling down on her left. "Gunther owned up to his past. He admitted his mistakes, where he and Tinka hurt me, and he's apologized over and over for it. I trust him and I like him, respect and admire him for his honesty. The fact that he can own up to his shit makes him a better man, a better person, and that's something I really value in someone." Rocky paused to gaze at her for a second, then slowly shook her head.

"Wow, that's…almost deep."

"Who know, maybe I might shock you a little more than you think? I don't know…" She tore her gaze from the photo, shut her eyelids and inahaled as an attempt to calm her now racing heart. She felt a spark of anger, animosity, but she had no clue where it was coming from. "I just…I'm tired of people lying to me." She felt Rocky's hand on her shoulder and turned her head back to her friend. "I'm _so _sure mom's lying about my father. I _know_ my dad's not my dad, she had an affair, but I don't get why she won't tell me."

"I asked my mom…" Rocky withdrew her hand and moved around the counter, stopping beside her. Cece bowed her head, her eyes slanted as she vaguely studied the lines in the linoleum on the floor. "She knew your mom and dad for a long time, and as far as she knew, your mom never cheated on him." Cece's head jolted up. She let out a groan and leaned her head back, craning her neck.

"Something's off, Rocky! Come on…My dad-sorry-James…is not my father." Rocky pressed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders. "There has to be _something." _What was she not figuring out in regards to this mystery? There were already a lot of loose ends that she was finding, or Rocky was, considering it was Rocky doing all the investigation.

"Well…there _is _something else. Mom said that the first time she saw you, your mom said that Mr. Jones's mother essentially took you from them at your birth." She raised an eyebrow, both startled and confused. He _grandmother_ had her? She scratched her forehead, moaning over the realization that it was the grandmother who'd passed a couple years prior. Rather, she had no family outside her mother. "It was around September or October of '99, your mom came home with you and told mom that your grandma finally gave you back to them."

"But…Mom _never _told me that!" Was it another lie? Just the thought of it was enough to make the lunch from earlier start fighting against her. "If anything, I don't see why grandma would do that, especially since I'm not his daughter…"

"Do you want to ask her about it? Your mom?"

"I don't know…It's a little fishy." She was afraid of what she'd find, afraid of ending up angry, hurt, or _worse._ "I don't understand why Mom would say something like that. I don't understand why she wouldn't tell _me_ that." Anger was already growing within her, but at a controlled pace. She wasn't ready to let it out, and was a little concerned about that even being a possibility. "I want to know, I _need _to know. I'm not going to hate mom if she tells me she I was the product of an affair." She pushed herself from the counter, then hurried towards the couch.

"What's being hidden from me, Rocky? Gunther says it sounds like she's hiding something. Now I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but it doesn't take much to see _something_ is off with my mom."

"Is she even your mother, at this rate?" Rocky chuckled teasingly and Cece raised an eyebrow. That was a thought that was _not_ crossing her mind, and it wasn't a major issue considering her friend was joking.

"One thing at a time here. She's my mom, not doubting that obviously. My dad…I don't know who he is, where he is or even why this has been kept from me. I can't call grandma up because she passed away a few years ago, so…I have no clue what to do."

"I don't see why you're so passionate about this, Cece. I mean, you have a mom, a brother who cares the world about you, and me. Mr. Jones isn't your father, oh well, maybe there's good reason your mom didn't tell you about the guy." What reason would that be? There were a lot of things she didn't know about her mom, which was strange. She didn't know how her mom's home life had been like growing up, she didn't see much at all of her maternal grandparents, nor did she believe her mom had any siblings. She was sure she didn't, however, considering she could recall her mother saying something about not having any.

"Because it's important to me. Because someone that should never be, is _lying_ to me!" Rocky sat beside her. A look of concern swept across the girl's face and her lips turned up into a sad smile.

"I know. I just want you to think about all the possibilities for why your mom hasn't told you about your real dad. Do you think maybe…" She saw where this was heading and she quickly vanished the thought from her mind, there was no chance her mom wound up pregnant by way of Rocky's suggestion.

"Mom was never assaulted, Rocky…we talked about that once after she got home from work. She told me she never liked to see someone going through that pain and that she personally hasn't gone through it, but she believes it to be one of the worst crimes."

"All right. So if not that, then what else would she be keeping the identity of the father secret for? An ex boyfriend, maybe? Probably someone she met and had a one night stand, maybe even a former coworker. It could be a number of things, couldn't it?"

"Until she tells me the truth and stops telling me that her ex-husband is my father, then I'm not going to stop persisting." Rocky started to smirk. Cece folded her arms, narrowed her eyes. "You're becoming too much of an influence." Rocky's persistent investigative ways were rubbing off on her. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but yet, Rocky rubbing off on her was the least of her worries. "I don't know where to go from here, Rocky. I never even worried about stuff like this, and now it's taking me over."

"That makes sense. I mean, it's understandable. I'd want to know too, you know? If my mom were hiding something from me, you know I'd probably drill until I got it out."

"Your mom tells you everything though. I _thought_ mine did too." Her heart stopped and a stab of envy crept in. She brushed it away before it could grow, but how long would she be able to push away thoughts of jealousy? Everyone around her was doing fine, hell _she_ was doing fine, before the notion ever came about that things were not as they seemed. "I hope my mom's not a huge bold faced liar. Anyway…I don't want to miss Maury, so…"

Rocky looked to the television, chuckling as she tapped her chin. "Maybe you should go on the Maury show and have your mom take a lie detector test." She choked at the idea, her eyes shifting over with suspicion.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, if your mom isn't being completely honest with you and you really want the truth…"

"That sounds more like a last resort than anything." She could never go on _The Maury Show_. No one she knew personally would be so crazy as the people who so often frequented, the whole audience would get bored of them probably. "I think I'll just let my mom tell me the truth. I'm not really sure pushing it that far would solve anything…" Rocky hummed. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling and her lips twisted into a thoughtful frown.

"Well he _is _a counselor, and probably better than Dr. Phil." Was she being _serious_ in her consideration?

"Rocky. Do you know how crazy you're beginning to sound? The thought of _me_ going on that show. Just because I watch it all the time doesn't mean I'm the type of person who would go on there…"

"Does there have to be a 'type' of person?" Cece felt her heart drop and a chill that crew over her back. She moved her hand to her heart. Rocky lifted her shoulders and lowered her eyelids halfway. "We all say things never happen to us. Abuse, murder, _kidnapping_, it doesn't happen to us. It doesn't happen to people like us, it happens to other people, but never us. Nobody wants to be that person, no one wants to go through that trauma. Those who go on that show go through the same stuff, 'it doesn't happen to me', but in the end, it _does_." She turned away, shaking her head. She wasn't going to let it become a thought, no second guessing herself.

"I'm not going to bother, Rocky. Just…leave it alone." She grabbed the remote off the end table and flipped on the television. Her lips curved up as Maury's opening flashed onto the screen. She felt the excitement sparking inside of her as the grey haired man. Rocky leaned back against the arm rest of the couch and chuckled as Cece leaned forward, already beginning to get into the show.

There were two women on the show with one man sitting in between them. The man looked upset, but more concerned and nervous than angry. The woman on the right had long blonde hair and an olive shaped, pale face. The woman on the left had short brown hair, a round face with a soft expression. The two women were arguing about their situation.

The man in the middle was the subject of their animosity, or perhaps, it was the toddler on the screen behind them. The header in the corner of the screen wrote the topic of the day:_ She's delusional and telling everybody that she's the mother of my child. I demand a DNA test, resolve this issue, Maury!_ Cece's eyebrows lifted up and the corner of her lip twitched, she was more than shocked to see a reversal on the show. Instead of a father, it was the _mother_.

Rocky balled her hand and rested her fingers on her temple. Her eyebrows bounced and a chuckle left her lips. "So they have to do a maternity test? That's a shocker…"

It was believed by the man and his girlfriend, the woman on the right, that a DNA test on national television would make the woman on the left keep quiet. The defending argument was that the baby was hers, from a time that she had a relationship with the man. He took the baby and shut her out.

"Now let's keep calm here," Maury began, urging the two women to take their seats. Maury looked to the brown haired woman and started to smile. "Now Penny, you say that the child is yours, but taken away from you by Jack. Jack and Jennifer here say that isn't the case, the baby was born to them and has been theirs since day one. You're an ex-girlfriend, a stalker?"

"That ain't true Maury!" Penny demanded. She pointed to the couple, shouting angrily. "They took my baby. She has always been mine. I love her, Maury."

"You don't even know her," Jennifer growled, "Those pregnancy photos are _mine_."

Penny brushed her hair back and straightened her body, "I had blonde hair when _I_ was pregnant. I dyed my hair." Jack bowed his head and groaned in exhaustion as the two women started going at it again. Maury looked to the screen with a slow chuckle. The producer handed him a manila folder and he quickly took it.

"All right!" The trio looked over at him, straightening themselves in their seat as Maury began opening the package. "I got the results for baby Brianna right here. We're going to end this dispute once and for all." Maury turned to the women, clearing his throat. "Now Penny. If this result proves you're lying…you're going to stay away from them, aren't you?"

"Man we're getting a restraining order after this!" Jack demanded. Penny rolled her eyes while Jennifer nodded her head.

"I can get one of my lawyers to work on that for you. Now, let's see the results..." Cece was on the edge of her seat, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip as Maury began to read the results. Rocky started to sit upright, clearly involved as well. "Penny Johnson, when it comes to two year old Brianna…you are _not _the mother!" Penny's hands flew to her face and the couple started to stand, looking on as Maury read the results for Jennifer. "Jennifer Stanford, when it comes to Brianna…you _are_ the mother."

"That's right!" Jennifer shouted, pointing angrily at Penny. Penny wailed and began to rush off the stage. Jennifer began to look around. "Where's my baby? I want to hold my baby."

Cece smiled and leaned back, she felt a pleasing and joyous feeling come over her as she watched them bring the child out to her parents. "That could be you, Cece. Just think, being on Maury…your father being revealed and your mother taking a lie detector test."

"Shut it, Rocky. I've never even seen that as probable…"

"I don't know. I watched Maury once a long time ago and there was this eighteen year old girl on the show whose mother ran off to be with a man she thought was the dad. The girl didn't see her mom since the age of twelve." Cece raised an eyebrow and looked over, curious as she didn't remember that episode. "Turns out the man wasn't the father, the man that raised the girl was the true father."

"I see…I don't remember that episode." She would love to see that episode. Perhaps she could find it online somewhere. She didn't know how she'd react if she was in that situation. "There really is no potential guy that can be tested, I don't know anyone that mom might have dated."

"So ask her. I mean if you're that concerned, get it out of your mom somehow. I'm always asking my mom for you, and she tells me stuff that makes it all that more suspicious…" Cece paused, holding onto her breath before it could escape. What did Marcie know? What was 'suspicious' enough for Rocky to say such a thing?

"Like what?" The door flew open and Georgia came walking in with a nervous stride. The sweat on her body glistened beneath the lights and her hair clung to her neck. Her expression was tormented and her eyes wide and bewildered. "Mom? What's wrong?" Georgia put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, breathing with rapid and shaky breaths.

"Oh honey…you're all right."

"Of course I'm all right…is something wrong?" Concerned, she hopped up from the couch and hurried over, taking her mom's hand. Georgia looked over at the television and lifted her eyebrows at the show. "Yeah, I'm watching Maury."

"Right…okay. Cece." Georgia put her hands to Cece's shoulders, looking seriously into her eyes. "I have something important to tell you…" Her eyebrows meshed together and Geogia withdrew her hands, tilting her head back and letting out a depressive sigh. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"What's wrong mom?" She was happy, it seemed her mother was going to admit something. If that were the case, then maybe it would be the truth she'd been waiting

"Okay. It's about Shake it Up…" She frowned and turned away, shrugging off her worry. If it was just the show, then likely it wasn't serious. Though, she couldn't deny how serious her mom looked, leaving her still with some concern. "I don't know if it's safe for you to be on it right now…Phil-the executive producer…he just tried to kill someone." She gasped and quickly spun back around, Rocky's face froze in horror.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have reason to believe he was behind Lance's death, and a recent break in occurred in which the witness reported Phil threatening them with a gun. He got away."

She felt an intense fear sweeping over her, this was too much for her to deal with. Already she was jittery in regards to the first murder, if Phil really was dangerous, then how was she supposed to handle the situation? "You'll catch him though, right? You always do." Georgia rubbed her chin and quickly nodded.

"We will. I don't know how, but we will." She had every bit of faith in the woman, but was still scared now that Phil was being assumed as deadly and dangerous. She didn't want to believe it, but the terror that gripped her heart was strangely remarkable. It was as if there were another reason for her to fear him, and this fear, was the same feeling she had the night she got scared off from his porch. "I won't tell you that you can't go on the show because I know you love it, but I want you to be careful…I worry for you."

"You mean they're not going to try and shut it down?"

"I'm trying to see too it, but I don't think it's going to happen. I'm sorry baby." She hugged her mom. After Georgia walked off, she turned to Rocky, studying the distraught look on her face.

"Now what do I do?" She was confused, and a bit lost. She wanted to keep going to the studio, but at the same time, she now had a deep terror warding her away. "I don't want to leave the show right now, Rocky…"

"Do what feels right, I think. Let's just make sure the issue is that Phil isn't there. I don't know, if people are coming after him, if he'll be there or not…and if he is…will he be arrested."

"Hopefully…"

"Then there's probably nothing to worry about, right?"

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Well, what are your thoughts?


	18. Dare to Move

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Dare to Move)

Gary and Jessica were seated at a table in the back of the Panera Bread. He had a bread bowl with French onion soup, she was eating broccoli and cheddar. "So you have sisters?" Gary looked up as he pushed his spoon into his mouth. The soup was flavorful and warm as always, his favorite dish by far. He swallowed the bite down and closed his eyes as it drenched the sorrow he felt over the question.

"Yeah. Mave and Bridget. Mave is my elder sister, born in '69, and Bridget is my younger, born in '77." He remembered his siblings with fondness, both were amazing. Because of the witness protection program, he hadn't been allowed to contact either of them, nor could he contact his own parents. It was depressing, but the killer could find him through them had he contacted them. Now that Phil already _had_ found him, he was debating looking them up. However, he knew absolutely nothing of their locations, so it was likely to be a wild goose chase. "I haven't seen them since '99. Mave married, had a son in '96, then moved elsewhere, I _think_ it was Texas, but I'm not sure. Bridget had a baby girl her first couple years of college back in '97 just a few months before Cece was born. She and the guy got married in December of that year."

"Oh? Tell me about them." Jessica folded her hand over her palm, tapping her spoon in the air beneath her fingers. She leaned forward, smiling into his eyes. He was more than happy discussing them, but the memories were hard to remember without tearing up. "I'm sure you miss them…What were they like? If you don't mind talking about them." He smiled and dipped his eyes towards his food.

"Mave was a typical older sister growing up." Mave got her looks from their mother, Miriam. Cece was growing to be a spitting image of her grandmother, and also bore a strong resemblance to her aunt. Mave had shoulder length red hair that framed her heart shaped face, sparkling diamond eyes and puffy peach lips, the woman never wore makeup though. She had a dimpled chin and was considerably short. "Mave was strong, independent, protective, and the fiery one in the family. I'm actually tall for my family, you know. I'm about six feet tall, but everyone else is around five-four to five-eight. Mave was five-three, but nobody dared to mess with that woman. She had a dangerous temper and our dad's sarcastic wit…"

"Then there was Bridge…Sweet Bridget, a complete opposite from Mave." He chuckled, remembering his sweetest little sister. Her hair wasn't as vibrant and red as Mave's, it was more of a faded auburn. She had soft brown eyes, curly bangs covering her eyebrows and curly red hair that was always cut to her chin. She was about an inch taller than Mave, average sized as Mave had been, and with a more oval shaped face. She had an olive complexion and tiny lips. "Bridget was not always the smartest in the family, she made mostly B's and C's. She was sweet, and often tried to sweet talk her teachers into giving her A's." Jessica snickered and his eyebrows shot up as his lips curved into a smile. "She did somewhat better in college."

"But she was a party girl huh?"

"Something like that. She'd let things distract her from what she was supposed to be doing, like studying. She met her husband at a party, yes. She should have been studying for her midterms, but instead her friends invited her out. Being Irish, we all had our first taste of beer_ long_ before 21-"

"Of course."

"Yep." He laughed as Jessica rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Well at the party she got her hands on some alcohol the seniors brought around, got tipsy and the rest is history. Mave had to drag her home, we all gave her a talking to, but family is family in the end."

"Your sisters sound really great. I'm sorry you haven't seen them in so long. What happened with your parents?" Gary took another bite of his soup and closed his eyes. The soup ran over his tongue, scorching it. He swallowed it down and lifted his shoulders.

"Mom and Dad moved to Ireland, like I said before. They went to take care of Mom's parents. This was early '99. I don't know if Bridget went with them or not, I can't really remember. I miss them more than anything…It's bad enough I have to live life with my daughter not knowing who I am, but I still _see_ her…To be honest, I'm not sure what's worse. Seeing my child growing up not knowing who I am to her, or not seeing any of my family in so long. Both are curses, but I don't think you want to hear me go on and on about that."

"It's fine, really Gary." Jessica leaned back and spooned her soup, gazing down at it. "You could still find them, couldn't you? I mean, what does it matter if you contacted them? It would make you happiest…wouldn't it?"

"I don't want to put them in danger." There was no proof Bristol wouldn't go after them. There wasn't evidence enough to say he'd not get in trouble with the witness protection program by contacting them. "I love them all, I want to be with them, to not be doing all this alone, but…nothing can be done."

"Bristol found you because you were on Shake it Up…do you think your family might do the same?"

"The fact that they haven't yet is concerning enough." Maybe they hadn't seen the show. Maybe they had and figured it was best not to do anything. Would they care after all this time? His heart ached for them, just as it had ached for Marylin for so long. It was time to move on. "It's best I move on, though."

"Who says? Georgia? You can do better." He opened his mouth to speak, but withheld his opinion. He was astonished to think there was even a remote chance that he could _truly_ go against his handling officer. It felt as though all he had was bark, no bite. He bowed his head, scoffing as he thought on how Mave would have definitely been the one to bite off Georgia's head. She would _demand _he act. "It's already been shown that you can't rely on that woman, so why bother?"

"It's not that easy, Jess. I don't _know_ where they are."

"You know three things. Their name, the names of their husbands, and probably their firstborn. Couldn't you use that?"

"Maybe…" Dare he go against Georgia and the witness protection program? His frightful thought urged him to seek out his sisters, but his common sense told him not to risk their lives. "Mave married someone named William. William Shepherd…their firstborn is Brody." They were easy, Bridget wasn't as easy to recall. Still, he could. His forehead creased and his hands framed his coffee cup. "Bridget married a man named Cody…Cody Lawrence, I think. They had a daughter, Fiona." The closest anyone ever came to them was a girl that Cece, Rocky and Flynn ran into when they ran off to Texas. A young blonde named 'Bo' Shepherd, but Gary thought nothing of it. It was merely an uncanny coincidence, but to think that it was possible that she was a relative of Mave's was something that made his heart clinch with fear and upset over his daughter having been _that_ close.

In his vision, staring at his own hands, Jessica's hand cupped his. He moved his gaze towards her, frowning as she smiled reassuringly. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to see them, to find them. Don't let your fear of what might happen scare you away from being happy. I know you think it can't happen, but you never know."

"I don't know that I deserve to be happy. I let my daughter be taken away by some nutcase who thinks she's the real mother."

Jessica started to speak up, but was interrupted by the sound of Cece's voice behind them. "So it's true." Gary spun around in his seat, his heart skipped a beat as he caught Cece bouncing slightly in place. She had a bright smile on her face and wide eyes. Rocky was standing beside her and Gunther stood behind them, his eyebrows arched high. "You really _are _Julian Sanders?"

"Um…yeah…" He looked over to Jessica, then back to Cece. Nervousness settled in his chest, but an empty feeling descended upon him. Was it a broken heart? He was nervous because he didn't know if this meant Cece knew he was her father, and he really wanted to tell her he was. He didn't want to incur the wrath of Georgia, because god only knew what that woman would do. "Yes, that's me…how do you even-" Suddenly he remembered Georgia telling him about the book Rocky had been reading. He winced at the memory and yearned to give her a hug and tell her it was all right.

"Mom said Phil's the guy…that Bristol guy…" Cece sat in the chair beside him and gazed sadly into his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Gary. I'm sorry you lost your child to that officer, too. Do they even know about you?"

"N-No…" His voice grew shaky and his eyes heavy with tears. He choked back the shakiness and moved his hand to his brow, sweeping away the beads of sweat forming beneath his bangs. "I wish she did."

"If you could say anything to her, what would it be?"

"That I love her, and I'm sorry…" His voice caught in his throat, weakening as his heart began to burst. Cece frowned and nodded understandably. "I would never have given her to that officer-"

"The book said you didn't have much of a choice."

"Yeah…and if you know the book, you know what I did before then…"

"You were forced to rob a bank. I'm sure your kid would understand, though." What was Cece doing here to begin with? His eyes drifted to Gunther and he questioned mentally if they were on a date. Rocky was gazing at him with suspicion in her eyes, but he brushed it off as nothing. "Do you know who your child is? Where she is? Does she know?"

His voice broke and his hands balled up as he turned his gaze to his soup. Jessica frowned at him. "I do know where she is…" Cece instantly apologized if she was upsetting him, he gave her a slight smile and shook his head. "It's fine, it's just a hard subject to discuss…"

"I know. It's just…Rocky, Gunther and I were hanging out here when we saw you and we wanted to talk to you. We overheard you talking with Jessica…"

"I see." His breathing began to return to normal and he relaxed his already tense muscles. "Well…My daughter has no idea I'm her father because the officer lied to me and never told her about me." Cece tilted her head, breathing an angry sigh. "I've been forbidden to bring it up…if I were to tell my daughter that I'm her father, then…that officer could do anything she wants from throwing me in jail to giving me a new identity in a different place."

"That sucks! You shouldn't let that officer control you like that!"

"I have no choice…"

"It's not fair." Cece folded her arms and scoffed. "Because of that officer, a girl somewhere out there could have no idea who her parents were and could be living with a family lying to her." He smiled sadly and looked over to Jessica, as if begging for help. He was close to tears now. He wanted to take his daughter in his arms, hug her and tell her how much she meant to him. "I'm going through a rough situation right now, don't have anyone really to talk to about it…"

"What's that?" He turned to her, now more concerned for her. His eyebrows meshed together when she turned her sorrowful gaze onto the floor. "I think my mom's lying about _my_ dad. James isn't my dad, he said he wasn't my dad, Mom insists he is. I think mom had an affair, but she won't admit to it. She won't be _honest_." He had many things he wanted to say at this point, so many things he could insert right here. However, bashing the woman Cece thought to be her mother would be wrong to do.

Instead, he tried to make her feel better the only way he knew how. "I know it seems like she's being dishonest…but maybe there's a reason to it." Cece lifted her head, still frowning at him. His heart broke when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "If she had an affair…" Why? Why couldn't he just say she was lying to him? Because if he did, Georgia would send him away and he'd _never_ see her again. "Maybe she's just too ashamed to admit it…"

"She needs to know I won't be mad at her for having an affair on dad."

"It may be hard for her to see that. Any parent in a situation like this…is going to be afraid their child will hate them. _I _think my child would hate me…"

"Don't say that, Gary." Cece smiled at him and moved over, moving her arms around him in a hug. He let out a soft gasp and felt his heart stop. His eyes shut and he reluctantly hugged her back, smiling tearfully as warmth radiated from her hug. "I don't think there's a reason for your child to hate you, if she ever met you, I think she'd love you." Cece took a step back and shrugged her shoulders. Gary nodded carefully and breathed in, struggling to quell his aching chest. "I think she'd understand. If she knew what happened, she would understand."

"I hope so."

"You'd be a great dad, I think." Cece looked from him to Jessica, then back. "So! You two are dating now? Are we interrupting?"

"This is a first date, yeah…" Cece gasped and covered her mouth,

"We _are_ interrupting then! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, can't interrupt you." She spun around and pointed past her friends, "Gunther, Rocky, let's go. Talk to you later, Gary!" He chuckled nervously as the trio rushed off. He felt Jessica's hand on his once more and slowly looked over, misty-eyed.

"You okay, Gary?"

He began to smile as her soft, caring gaze soothed him. "No…I'm not, but I will be."

* * *

So we've learned about Gary's family, it's a shame he hasn't seen them in such time. Ah if only Cece knew how big of a family she'd have, I think that knowledge would be one more depressing fact for her, though. What are your thoughts on everything in this chapter?

Also, where _are_ you guys? LOL. It's like everyone was so interested in the story before and now no one's interested, I'm sad if you're not enjoying the story. You know I write for the enjoyment of not only myself, but the readers. That's why I ask opinions too so I can know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do better to bring out better enjoyment for you in the future.


	19. A Family's Ongoing Search

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (A Family's Ongoing Search)

"Hey Flynn, we ran into Gary today!" Cece announced as she hurried inside the house. Flynn looked up from the couch, a video game controller in his hands. He raised an eyebrow and smiled as she rushed beside him. "He really is Julian."

"Are you certain that's a good thing, sis? Doesn't that mean he's in witness protection?" She understood how dangerous it would be to acknowledge it, but she was too happy to have figured it out. Though it didn't mean much, she was sure it meant she could be able to talk to him about certain issues if he ever needed someone to talk to. "Anyway sis, you remember that girl from Texas? The cowgirl who was always playing pranks on me?"

She raised an eyebrow, struggling to recall. After a minute, the short blonde with braided hair and freckled cheeks came to mind. "Yeah?" What made Flynn think of her all of a sudden? "It's been a while. What about her?" The toilet in the bathroom flushed and Cece quickly looked over her shoulder. The door opened up and the same blonde girl came strutting out of the room with her cowboy boots and red polo shirt. "What the…what is she doing here?" Not to mention, _how_ did she find them? Flynn shrugged his shoulders and glanced to the girl, who waved at Cece.

"Her family's visiting Chicago. They looked us up because Megan wanted to meet up or something." Flynn paused for a split second before rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry, _Bo._ She goes by _Bo."_ Megan walked over and sat on the other side of Flynn, grabbing up the game controller. Cece was speechless and in awe at the girl. "Apparently you're well known on Shake it Up."

"Good to meet you!" Megan chimed. She stretched her hand out and Cece took the handshake offer, anxious but pleased to see this girl again. "Mama was here a little bit ago, but she went back to the hotel, I thought I'd stay and play a game with Flynn. He's flustered cause a girl's kicking his butt."

"Are not!" Cece raised an eyebrow and looked to the screen as the two mashed the buttons on their controllers. It was a street fighter game, Flynn was playing as Ryu while Megan was Chun Li. The health bar for Ryu was down to the last third while Chun Li's was only down halfway. Above there was in indicator of one round won for each person, so they were on their third and final match.

"I'd say she _is_ kicking your butt, Flynn."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Going to go out on a limb here…and say the side that's winning." Flynn groaned while Megan only laughed. "How _are_ you doing so well anyway, Megan?" Megan cleared her throat and Cece instantly picked up on the warning. "Excuse me, _Bo?"_

"I have two older brothers. Brody an' Connor. You learn a lot with two older brothers."

"I see." She chuckled as Flynn's character got caught in Chun Li's rapid kick. "So what brings your family here, Bo?"

"Mom's lookin' for someone she's seen on television."

"You should have been here earlier," Flynn added. He turned his gaze to her, whistling once. Cece leaned back, curious to find out what happened. "The woman got into a fight with Mom, apparently looking for someone Mom didn't know about, then left to the hotel. Mom went to the station, I guess to get some fresh air after that."

"Wow." She was tempted to ask what the fight was over, but at the same time, she really didn't want to know. She was stressed enough. "Well Mom has been acting strange lately, so it doesn't surprise me much. So how long has Bo been here?"

"Couple hours now. Her brother called, said he's coming by soon to pick her up." Cece raised her eyebrows and hopped up from the couch. She walked to the kitchen and smirked when she heard Flynn shout out about losing the game. He demanded a recount, and Megan accepted the challenge. "Hey Cece? What are you going to do about Shake it Up?"

"I don't know yet, Flynn." Her heart sank down as her mind went to Phil. She wished that she could have known he was so dangerous, and now that it was known, she was scared to go to the show. However, if it was known, then he probably wouldn't be a part of the show, would he? "That's where my heart is, but at the same time, I think Phil is that Martin Bristol guy." Megan lifted her head and frowned. Flynn took this as a cue to attack, and Chun Li went flying. Megan screamed out and instantly sprang into action.

"I don't think so!" Megan called out. Cece grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge and uncapped it. Her mind was distracted by the thoughts of the murder that had taken place. If Phil was Bristol, he was looking for Gary. Did he find him? Her muscles tensed as fear crept into her. She honestly _didn't_ want to think about that right now, not with everything else that was going on in her life.

At most, she wished to tell this killer to leave well enough alone, she was undergoing family drama.

At the police station, Georgia was going through the papers on her desk with a swift panic. Sweat trickled down her neck as she searched for anything she could use in her defense. Some woman came by wanting to find Gary, but she wasn't allowed by way of the witness program to divulge that information.

_"I fucked up when I put him on that TV show. Didn't think it would become so big…"_ Shake it Up started as a small time television show, a local station. Throughout the years, it grew national, and it pissed her off. _"Not as big as Shake it Up NYC, or even LA, but still big…just great…"_ Gary didn't need her anymore. She was appalled by that fact, since she was supposed to be his handling officer, but she had not been doing her job!

Then there was the issue that if she told this woman where Gary was, it would be found out what she did. She couldn't let that get out! She paused, her hands flat on the papers. She did nothing. Her hair fell before her face and her eyes began to grow misty. "Cece's my daughter. She's mine…no one else's."

The door started to open and Georgia jumped in fright. The woman from earlier walked in, her sharp blue eyes staring out at her from behind the vivid red hair framing her face. The woman wasn't very tall, and her hair only went to her shoulders. "The detectives outside said this was your office?" Her heart stopped and her legs began to tremble. What was this woman doing here? Did she want to yell at her some more? To her surprise, a man came in behind her. He was tall, had shaggy blonde hair that covered his ears. He slightly resembled the actor, Owen Wilson. His shoulders were broadened and his arms were large. He had a thin figure and bushy eyebrows and a handlebar moustache.

"Yeah, this is it. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, actually." The woman took her seat in the small leather chair in front of the desk. Georgia leaned forward, her palms still rested firmly on her papers. Her heart began to race as she studied this woman. It _wasn't_ Marylin, she knew that for a fact. She didn't quite know who she was, the woman didn't say. "This is my husband, Will. He convinced me I was overreacting a bit back there."

"I don't even know the true connection you have with Julian Sanders." She recognized her, but barely. "Even if I did, I am not allowed to divulge the whereabouts or identity of someone in the witness protection."

The woman snapped back, "If that were the case, you wouldn't have let him work on a television show!" Will put his hand to the woman's shoulder and looked down with a tiny smile and the woman sighed. "Sorry. I have a really short fuse sometimes." The woman removed her purse strap and started to open it and search through it. After a minute, she stopped and shook her head. "I left it at the hotel, Will. I thought I packed the photo?"

"Don't worry about it too much, dear."

"Right…" She looked up from her purse and inhaled, "Okay so Gary. We know Julian is Gary Wilde. I haven't seen him in over a decade. I just want to talk to him."

"I told you," Georgia replied, "I can't reveal his location." If this was family, it broke her heart.

"Well at the very least, how is he doing? Is he happy? Him and his baby?" Just then, a jolt of electricity shot through her and fear stabbed at her heart. What would happen if she revealed that Cece wasn't with him? If she lied and said the baby wasn't around anymore, that likely wouldn't go over well. Especially not if it ever came out, and she had more than enough lies surrounding her as it was. Of course, it was also a lie to say Gary still had his baby. How screwed was she here?

Upon closer inspection, Georgia could see a resemblance between this woman and Cece. She started to ask if the two were related, but withheld the impulse. Could this be Gary's sister? The woman had a similar facial structure, but she wasn't sure. As far as she knew, one of Gary's sisters lived in Texas and the other was somewhere in Pennsylvania.

"They're just fine…we haven't caught the killer yet, however." She didn't want to spark another fight with this woman. The last was due to her unwillingness to tell where Gary was. She wasn't willing to open up to the woman, and the woman was unrelenting in her anger and desire to find him. "You have to understand that it is for your family's protection, as well as his."

"Gary's had a rough life, Officer. Losing his fiancé, going through what he did, having to deal with and growing up a middle child. Dealing with Marylin's brother and everything…I know it can't be easy for him to be without his family, and we miss him. Would you at least tell him we came by?"

"I could do that. You're his sister?"

"Yes. Mave."

"Well then, Mave. I'll let him know you came by the office." She smiled cheerfully at the woman, shaking her hand. She wasn't sure if it would be wise to tell Gary of her presence, to be honest. If she did, it put the whole family at risk if Bristol were to seek them out. "I just have to figure a way around regulation, though."

"All right. We appreciate it." If they ever made contact, it would be hell for her because of the fact that _she_ was the one who had Cece.

_"So long as that little bit of info doesn't get out, I'm sure things will be just fine…"_

"Brody, Connor and Megan have been wanting to see their uncle and cousin, you know. So I hope you will be able to catch that guy so this crazy program will be lifted and we can see him." Her heart grew cold and she began to contemplate the prospect of capturing Bristol at this point. If she _didn't_, then Gary would still remain in the witness protection program. Not only would she no longer have to worry about someone else trying to take her daughter away, she wouldn't have to worry about Gary's family learning the truth.

Georgia gave her a smile full of charm and locked her wrists together behind her back. "I'll do the best I can to catch that man. I promise you, just as I promised your brother. This will be resolved."

* * *

How sad that must be when the time comes that they realize _Bo_ is a cousin, and how very close they were to family when they were in Texas. Looks like Mave's deathly protective of her brother, she's been looking all these years. Georgia has some very true points, witness protection denies a person contact with their family for safety reasons


	20. Suspicious Ties and Faces

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Of Curious Connections and Strange Resemblances)

Watching Flynn and Megan go at it on the video games was amusing, Flynn won some and Megan won others. She leaned over the counter, holding on to a small cup of coffee she made for herself. She sipped it carefully while listening to Flynn groan over losing yet another match. She was bored as hell, didn't have any homework to deal with, and both Rocky and Gunther were busy. _"Well…I could always call and annoy Logan."_

As she contemplated whether or not to contact her soon-to-be brother, a swift knock at the door jolted her from her thoughts. "Cece, someone's at the door!" Flynn called out, still beating on the controller with rapid moving thumbs. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What? Are you too lazy to move?"

"Trying to beat Bo at this game!"

"Good luck," she laughed. She made her way to the door, glancing at the television in time to see one of Bo's planes shoot Flynn's out of the sky. "Looks like she's beating you." Flynn groaned and immediately began demanding they play _another_ game. She found it amusing how riled up he was getting, but he'd never been much for sportsmanship. Then again, he also never had a challenging opponent, she sucked at video games, simply because she never played. "How many games have you tried? Eight? You've won four, she's won four, so what's the big deal?"

"I should be winning them all. That's the big deal." Bo laughed at him and quickly moved to grab another game, eager to take him up on his challenge of another game. Cece shook her head and opened up the door, greeting the visitor.

She waved at the visitor, a boy around her age. He had light red hair, similar to hers, it covered the tips of his hair in waves. The boy was about an inch taller than she was, had broad shoulders, soft blue eyes and was wearing dark jeans with a red t-shirt. The boy stared at her for a second, raising an eyebrow. He blinked a couple times and Cece cleared her throat in an attempt to break the awkward tension. "Hello?"

Bo looked over her shoulder and let out a gleeful shout, "Brody!" Startled by the outburst, Cece put her hand over her chest and looked over to Megan. Flynn groaned over her brother's arrival, he wouldn't be able to beat her at another game now. Megan ran over and threw her arms around her brother. "You won't believe it, I kicked Flynn's butt at video games!" Brody laughed and rubbed Megan's head.

"Nice job, Bo." He didn't have as much of a country accent as Megan did, but it was still evident. His voice was oddly deep and pleasant. "I guess you've had a good time? Mom and Dad aren't back yet, and Connor's still 'exploring' so we don't have to leave right now."

"Really? I get to beat Flynn at another game?" Flynn scoffed as Bo rushed over to the couch. Cece folded her arms and chuckled. She was curious about this Brody guy, she wasn't attracted to him but she felt a very strange connection with him. In the corner of her eyes, she could see him staring at her, as if questioning her appearance. She felt a tad uncomfortable with it, but wasn't going to say anything of it.

"Uncanny, you look a little like our grandma when she was young…"

"Really? That is strange." She shrugged it off, still staring at the television. Megan and Flynn started a new game which Flynn was actually winning. "Hey Flynn, Bo, why don't you two play a co-op game? I know you have plenty." When she looked over, she saw Brody staring at one of the family photos on the wall. She stepped over and smiled at the picture. It was when they were much younger, her dad was sitting in a chair with her mom standing behind him. Georgia was leaning against James, her hands between her chest and his right shoulder. Flynn was sitting beside James's left leg and Cece was standing beside Georgia.

"You have a nice looking family."

"I guess. Mom's divorced, James divorced her. Clearly, he's not my father. I think mom had an affair, but she has been avoiding my questions at every turn."

"That sucks." She felt like she could tell Brody almost anything, as if he were _family_. "Why do you think your mom's avoiding you?" He scratched his chin, his eyes slanted onto James. "You don't look anything like your dad in the picture anyway. Though, you don't have a huge resemblance to your mom, either. Maybe you look like your birth father?"

"I don't know. Right now, I don't know if anything my mom says is true." She'd talked to James once again and he kept to his story, but told her that Georgia was incredibly delusional. The truth was, no matter what, Georgia would say whatever fit _her_ vision of the world. "I'm really getting worried…trusting her less and less each day it seems like. I know she's my mom, I just wish she'd tell me she had an affair or something. Does she think I'd hate her for having an affair?"

"Could it be something more than that? She must be hiding something from you."

"That's what this guy I'm dating says, same with my best friend. They think there's something more to all of this, but I don't think so. How hard is it to be honest with your kid?"

"Wouldn't know. Mom and Dad are strict when it comes to honesty. Connor still sneaks out all the time to go exploring, as he calls it."

"Connor's your brother?"

"Yeah. He turns 13 in June." Brody turned and folded his arms over, smirking slightly. "He always goes out 'exploring the territory', but I think he's just out looking at girls." Cece was amused, especially considering there were plenty of girls walking the streets of Chicago. Granted, that may or may not be a good thing.

"We probably ought to look around for your brother, now that you mention it."

"Probably. He's never been around Chicago. He insisted I not follow him around."

"That might not be a good idea."

"Last I heard from him, he was going to a pizza place named Crusty's."

"Oh! I know where that's at!" Delighted, she quickly grabbed her brown jacket from the couch. She was actually looking forward to potentially showing Brody and his sister around Chicago. If they could find Connor, she wanted to give him a tour too. _"It's strange this feeling inside, like Bo and Brody are family to me." _Her heart started to race as her eyes drifted over to Bo. "Is Connor blonde or redhead?"

"He's a redhead. It's funny, almost every generation in our family has at least one kid that doesn't fit the commonalities within the family. Bo is a blonde like dad is, and is also probably going to be the tall one in the family at the rate she's growing. She's growing faster than Connor and I. Aunt Bridget has two kids, Fiona and Julian. Julian's a brunette while Fiona's got red hair like her mom. Aunt Bridget and Mom are both short and obvious redheads, but their brother was tall and had brown hair."

"Wow. Why is that?"

"Not sure really, I think one of our great-great grandparents was tall and had brown hair. It seems that way, but we're not sure because our grandparents and great grandparents are all Irish."

"Cool. I'd love to be Irish, it would be amazing to learn about my heritage." Brody looked at her curiously and Megan came over with Flynn, asking about her not knowing her heritage. Her heart sank for a minute and she shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, don't know who my real dad is, and Mom never talks about her family. I have no other relatives aside from Mom, so…I have no clue. I mean, even mom's mother doesn't talk much to us."

"Why not?" Megan inquired. Flynn frowned at her and pushed his hands into his pocket.

"Nana lives in a nursing home," he admitted, "She's getting Alzheimer's, doesn't even remember us. What little she does remember, she can't, for the life of her, remember Cece." Cece bowed her head as an angry filling swept over her. Brody glanced at her with a sorrowful frown and slowly shook his head.

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Not as harsh as the man you think is your father rejecting you your entire life," she muttered, "But whatever." She clenched her fists, then relaxed them and quickly looked up, struggling to put on a smile. "Let's go to Crusty's, you have not _lived_ until you've tried their pizza."

"Probably better pizza than we've got in our tiny little town," Megan remarked with a hopeful tone. Brody pat her shoulder and laughed,

"What pizza? Since when do we have pizza in our city?"

"Oh right. The nearest Pizza Hut is fifteen miles away…"

"That being said, we've got time before Mom and Dad get home, and I'll call Connor and see if he's anywhere around that area."

About twenty minutes later, they were at Crusty's and there they found Connor practically turning the place upside down. The short redhead had been running about the pizza shop with Deuce trying to catch him, currently several janitors were tearing pizza off the walls.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a minute, can I?" Brody scolded Connor, but the boy merely grinned. Flynn was enjoying every minute of Connor's company, clearly because this boy was hiding a very mischievous grin under his freckled face and wire frame glasses.

"What can I say, bro? I'm a prankster by heart." Cece had a grin from ear to ear, the amazement she received from these people was overwhelming. Deuce walked over, washing a glass with a rag, and glaring at Connor with a sharp, disapproving expression.

"I swear Cece, you could be related to these people."

"I doubt that, Deuce." She put her hand to her chest and gazed up with innocence from her menu. "You know I'm not a troublemaker. Connor didn't destroy the place, did he?"

"Look at it!" The walls were _still_ covered with pizza toppings. Somehow, a whole pizza was attached to the ceiling above Deuce's head. Deuce himself was covered with tomato sauce. Cece stared at the full pizza attached to the ceiling and lifted her finger, tempted to warn Deuce. She debated, then lowered her finger, smirking as the pizza began to loosen from its hold. "Anyway, what are your orders?"

"Your daily special." The special was agreed on by everyone, each with similar tastes. It came with extra cheese, a parmesan crust, extra pepperoni with pineapples and Canadian bacon. Also on the pizza was Italian sausage, bell peppers, and black olives. Flynn was the _only_ one that wasn't too sure about the bell peppers, but he was willing to eat it anyway. "Large." Large came in twelve slices, plenty for everyone.

"Okay, I'll have that-" Just then, the pizza fell from the ceiling and landed on a very red-faced Deuce. He began to shiver, growling angrily as Connor laughed. Brody wagged a finger at him, but at the same time, he couldn't resist a growing smirk. Deuce tore the pizza from himself and stormed off, muttering cruses under his breath. Cece covered her mouth, hiding a smile and stifling a laugh.

"We _probably_ shouldn't mess with him any longer, okay Connor? After all, his family is a part of the Cuban mafia. Or, at least, his girlfriend is."

Connor threw his hands up in defeat, "Aw man!" He folded his arms on the table and closed his eyes, shrugging nonchalantly. "Mom's scarier than any ol' mafia, anyway. So what does it matter?"

Brody's eyebrows went up, "You realize I still have to tell Mom what you did, Connor?" The boy's eyes widened and he quickly reached over, placing his hand over Cece's wrist.

"You wouldn't let him sell me out would you? You seem like a nice person! Don't let him sell me out!" She laughed once again and lifted her hands up.

"Sorry Connor, I have to wash my hands of this." Flynn clicked his tongue and bowed his head.

"You're asking the wrong person, she does that with Mom all the time. I can't get away with anything." He lifted his head, still grinning from ear to ear. "She'll rat anyone out, but maybe I can help you!" Cece raised an eyebrow at her brother, she could see the excitement in his eyes. Megan and Brody were smirking and Connor was nodding rapidly. "All we have to do is take your brother, tie him up somewhere and put him in the trunk of a car…no one will be the wiser!"

"Yeah!"

Brody curled a finger over his lip, chuckling softly. "I don't know about that. I think Mom and Dad might miss the fact that their oldest son is missing. Then how do you intend on getting back to the hotel, Connor? You can't drive, and you definitely don't want your sister behind the wheel." Megan gasped and playfully shoved her brother.

"Hey! I can drive a tractor on the farm back home just fine!"

"A tractor and a car are two separate things, Bo."

"Different _how?"_

"Trust me on that. Now, I've been wondering something…Cece?" She looked over as Brody removed his wallet from his pocket. "This is our great grandma, Fiona. Also our cousin's namesake, Aunt Bridget named both her children after people in the family…" A crease ran over Cece's forehead as she watched him pull a photo from the center pocket of his wallet. "Great Grandma Fiona. Fiona and I remember her a lot better than our younger cousins, she passed away in 2010. We'd visit her in Ireland, our grandparents were taking care of her and of Great Granddad Ian, he's still around…she was my favorite grandparent, so yeah, I have a picture of her…"

"Okay?" That was fine, a lot of people had pictures of their favorite relatives. He handed the photo to her and Flynn leaned over, brushing up against her. The back of the picture had a date on it, _1938_. When she flipped the photo over, she froze, gazing down in confusion and bewilderment. She was unable to wrap her mind around the image that was now burning itself into her brain.

"That's my favorite picture of Granny Fiona…" The twenty year old woman was sitting on a stump beside a flowing creek. The photo was a very faded, yellowish color. Fiona had on a period dress that went down towards her ankles. Her red hair was up with a braid going around her head. She had a heart shaped head, pale complexion, and a gentle smile. The stunning thing was, she looked almost exactly like her! Flynn's jaw dropped and Brody's siblings exchanged surprised glances. "For some reason, you share a strong resemblance to her."

"If I didn't know it was an old picture, I'd think it _was_ Cece," Flynn chortled. Her heart began to break as she thought of her mother and of James. There were many thing surging through her mind right now, many unanswered questions that she felt ready to demand of Georgia. Why did she look like the great grandmother of someone she never met before? She was the spitting image of the woman!

The door to Crusty's opened and Cece looked over to see a woman walking in with her husband, who was a little taller than she was. She heard Connor say something about his parents, knowing he was in trouble. Her heart skipped a beat as she made eye contact with the woman. This lady had several similar features to her, almost as if she could be a close relative to her.

_"No. That's impossible. Mom did want to leave Texas rather quickly though…"_ Was Georgia's affair related to these people? She had to know. She _needed_ to know, but all these were answers that her mother was just not providing for her. Her hands trembled as her gaze fell onto the photo once more. She wanted to cry, to scream, to shout. In the back of her mind, she called it a coincidence, but even she didn't believe it.

The shit was about to hit the fan, not even Gunther or Rocky would be capable of calming her down.

* * *

So Cece's starting to pick up some things through the Aunt and Cousins she's never known before. She has such a big family and doesn't even realize it, well it is true, the shit is about to hit the fan. Do let me know what you think of this chapter


	21. The Raging Storm

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Raging Storm)

"Think this through," Rocky tried to console her with a soft voice and cautious warnings. Eve n Gunther was attempting to sway her from her path of rage, but she couldn't quell the storm inside as she charged through the hallway of her apartment. "I will not calm down!" She exclaimed, her wild anger coursed through her veins and adrenaline was being pumped into her. "I need answers and I need them now!"

"There's no calming her," Flynn advised, "She won't stop." He knew her better than Rocky or Gunther, and that was saying something. However, she saw in his eyes that he wanted answers too. He was angry, angry for her, and was about ready to tear the door off the hinges just for her if he had to. "I say let her sort things out with mom…if she _is_ lying about something, Cece deserves to know."

Rocky threw her hands up, trying to argue the boy's point. "But she could go about this a different way, Flynn." Cece glared from the corner of her eyes. Her muscles tensed and her already deadly glare increased in anger. Flynn looked from Rocky to her, then back to her friends.

"You didn't see that picture. Things just aren't adding up, and I'm with Cece on this. I want answers too. My…My real dad wanted to have me _aborted_, my birth mom was basically forced to give me up. You two haven't had to deal with something like that, you don't understand…" Flynn was shaking like a tree in the midst of a tornado, her tornado. She was amazed he wasn't one of the ones trying to keep her from destroying everything in her wake, but then, he understood why she was angry. He was angry too when he found out the truth of his family, but people had been _honest_ with him. As for her, she had no idea why people weren't being honest. Ironically enough, James was the most honest person involved in this fucked up mess!

"Rocky, Gunther, I love you guys but you're not stopping me." The closer they came to her apartment door, the more enraged she grew. She _was_ trying to calm down, but she wasn't able to do so with that image burned into her head. "All I want are _answers_, Mom's been avoiding me for too long. James even calls her delusional! _He_ divorced _her! _Things haven't been adding up and I want _answers now!"_

Rocky sighed in defeat and looked to Gunther, who chose to remain silent. Cece was grateful to him, simply because she didn't like yelling at the two of them. "I hope you find those answers then," Rocky replied. "After all, I've been doing all my investigating and still haven't come across anything. Mom doesn't have answers either…I've also been calling around to see if anyone might have suggestions to why people wouldn't tell their children the truth of their birth. I get many different reactions, but…I don't know."

They stopped in front of the door and Cece closed her eyes, she felt the spark of familiarity upon thinking of Brody, Megan and Connor. Seeing their mother made her stomach flip over inside and filled her head with thoughts of fear and concern. No one in that family seemed to be the type of people that would want nothing to do with her, so she didn't know if she had a similar circumstance as Flynn.

"That family…those people…" She turned towards the group, choking back her tears. Her body trembled and grew hot with each passing second that she thought on the circumstances surrounding her. "You didn't feel what I felt. I felt a _connection_ to them. One I can't explain." She scratched her head and began tapping her foot. It was a stress habit she had, whenever she was stressed out or angry, she would began to tap her foot at rapid speed. Gary did it often as well, it was just one of the many things she noticed in regards to him. "If mom had an affair, I need to know if it was with someone in that family. If not, then it was just someone else, but either way I _need answers now!"_

"You'll get them one way or another, Cece. Believe me…" She raised an eyebrow and turned around, scoffing at her friend. She didn't know what Rocky had planned, but it was not the foremost thing on her mind.

Seeing Mave didn't do anything to deter her worries either, the woman had given her the same studious look as Brody had. It didn't hurt to think she'd be related to those people. In fact, it would be nice to be related to them, they were very nice. Mave said her brother had a rough life and they were looking for him, but she didn't pursue the woman's topic. She had a feeling that she should have asked more about this brother of hers, though. Would it have mattered? Would she have received any answers that way? No. The only answers she'd receive would have to come from Georgia.

"All right, I'm going in. Whether or not you guys think it's right or not, I'm doing this. I have to. Mom's _going _to give me answers one way or another. She _knows_ I need her to be _honest_ with me! I can't _stand_ liars!"

"She's still your mom," Gunther stated, "Just keep that in mind." He didn't sound too convinced, oddly enough. Did he not believe what he'd just said? Did he doubt it for some strange reason? She didn't know, she didn't care.

Cece nearly tore the doors off the hinges herself when she opened it. Georgia was on the couch, flinching from Cece's sudden entrance. She looked up with wide, bewildered eyes as Cece stormed in, a fire raging through her soul. "I need answers, Mom, and I need them now!"

Georgia gave her a sweet smile, an unconvincing motherly one at that. "What are you talking about, Cece?" Not being swayed by the sweetness in her mom's tone, she fired out another shout.

"_Who_ is my father?!" The entire room shook with her anger. Rocky and Gunther looked around at the seemingly vibrating walls. Flynn stood strong beside Cece, arms crossed and eyes narrow.

The walls in the room appeared to turn red and Cece thought she could feel fire nipping at her heels. Georgia slowly rose to her feet and raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't take that tone with me, Cece. I am your mother."

"Spare me. I've been asking for a while now for the _truth_, and all you've done is avoid me! I want-no-I _need _the truth from you! I _know_ James isn't my dad. So tell me the truth, Mom! Who is my father? Why won't you tell me you had an affair?!"

"But James _is_ your dad, Cece…" She took a moment to pause, glaring into her mother's seemingly-innocent eyes. They were empty, devoid of emotion. The smile that was plastered on her face was borderline frightening. Where was the love? Her mother had loved her, but if she did, then why was she so scared of the truth?

"Come _on_, mom! Why can't you just tell me? It's not like I'm going to hunt down my real dad, unless there's something _else_ you'd like to tell me?" Georgia chuckled and shook her head.

"Cece dear, your real dad is the man who raised you."

"I don't remember a man raising me. James pretty much stayed the hell away from me, Mom. Did you or did you not have an affair? You can tell me. You _know_ you can tell me. You had to have had an affair or _something!_ James told me he wasn't my father."

"He was lying…he is your dad, he knows it…"

There was something dreadfully wrong here. Not only did her mother appear blank, she was talking almost robotically. Everything she said sounded scripted, practiced. Cece smacked her hand in the air, then brought it to her hip. "God, you really believe everything you're saying, don't you? James said you were delusional, but I didn't want to think you were, Mom…you're just dishonest…"

"I'm not being dishonest, baby. I love you so much. Your dad's the one who is delusional…" Georgia took a step forward, stretching her arms out, still smiling with the same charm that never left her. "Do you need a hug? Is everything okay?"

"No it's not okay! My own mother won't tell me the truth! It's just a _stupid affair!_ You _know_ I won't care if you had an affair."

"I never cheated on your father, Cece."

"Then who is my real dad? Because James clearly can't have kids!"

"He _can."_ Georgia laughed nervously, seemingly struggling with her own lies. Cece's heart split and her body began to crack from the rage within. She felt as though she were about to explode, and to be honest, she didn't care if she did. "Or at least, he did."

"Mom please, quit lying to me…I am not his daughter. If you had an affair, then tell me…was it a prior boyfriend?" Tears scorched her cheeks, leaving vibrant red trails behind them. He knees began to buckle and bile burned her esophagus, choking her. She wiped her nose, groaning in disgust as it began to run. "Please just tell me the _truth_, mom. Tell me the _truth…"_

Georgia began to tremble, pouting her lower lip as she gazed at her daughter. Cece could see a mixture of pain and terror growing in the woman's eyes. Georgia started to stammer, unable to come up with an excuse. "I-I can't."

"It's not like I'm going to hate you because James isn't my dad…I _won't _hate you for _that_." She took a step forward, stifling a whine. "I mean…I just hate that you can't be honest with me." Her heart was about ready to collapse, her body's temperature was rising to dangerous levels, and sweat was pouring down her like rainfall. "You know…I can't stand dishonest people…please just be honest with me. That's all I ask of you…who is my dad? You either had an affair, or it was a prior boyfriend…"

Georgia put her hands to her face, "I just _can't!_ Don't you understand, you are my daughter…you're James's daughter. There's nothing more to it. I'm your mother, Cece. No one other than James has ever been your father."

"Mom _please_. I can't take this anymore…I just can't…"

"I-I have to go, Cece. I'm needed down at the office." Georgia started to walk to the door and Cece grabbed her wrist. The woman looked back at her, a deep sadness rested in the woman's eyes. Cece searched the woman for any sign of truth, but for the first time, she felt disconnected from her own mother. The woman tore herself from her and rushed out of the apartment. Why was she in such a hurry to run? Further conflict avoidance?

The answer came from the hallway and despair rattled Cece when she heard Logan's voice. "Whoa…" She put her hand to her mouth as everyone looked over to see Logan and Jeremy walking from Georgia's bedroom. Jeremy looked like he just woke up. "Go to wake my dad up for five minutes, and this happened?"

"What the hell's going on?" Jeremy asked, shaking violently himself. It looked as though he needed answers as well. Skeptical and still feeling a massive amount of scorn bubbling inside of her, she didn't have anything nice to say to them.

"Good luck figuring that one out. I can't even figure it out."

"Cece!" Rocky chided her, but the scolding fell short. She brushed it off and moved over to the couch, throwing herself onto it. "Cece, believe me, you'll get your answers." Her head shot up towards Rocky, tears fell from her chin and anger revealed itself like fire in her eyes.

"And what are you talking about, Rocky? What do you have planned! You're always interfering."

"She's your best friend," Gunther replied with caution in his voice. He moved over to her and put his hand to her shoulder, but she pulled away, not wanting to be touched. He closed his eyes and exhaled, doing his best to remain calm. "She cares about you, we all do, and everyone wants answers as much as you do. I know it's hard, I know it hurts, but you have to take this a step at a time…"

She muttered and looked to her friend. Guilt stabbed her like a knife to the gut when she saw the sorrow on Rocky's face. "You're right…" She rose up and moved over, hugging her friend. "I'm sorry. It's just…I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Actually, I probably deserve it."

Rocky smiled sheepishly and Cece raised an eyebrow, still smiling reassuringly. "No you don't…" Her friend shook her head and took a slight step back, waving her hands in the air.

"You don't understand…"

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"Because, a few days ago…I did something you might be mad at me for…" Before she had a chance to truly react, the phone started to ring. Silence filled the air and Flynn answered the phone. She was shocked when Flynn started to pale. He looked to her with a worried smile and handed the phone to her.

"It's for you, sis."

"Okay…" She looked to Rocky one last time, then took the phone. She put the phone to her ear and took a deep breath, attempting to calm the rage burning through her. "Hello?"

"This is Cece Jones?" A familiar voice struck her, paralyzing her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The voice belonged to that of her favorite reality talk show host. _Maury! _She looked over to Rocky. She was unnerved and confused. Rocky started to fidget. "Hello?" Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around, leaning over the end table and grasping the edge firmly with her hand.

"What-sorry! This is her."

"This is Maury Povich from _The Maury Show_. I was contacted by your friend, Rocky Blue?" She quickly glanced to Rocky, still struggling to keep her excitement down. She was still angry and bitter over her mother, but to have Maury himself call her, the issue with her mother seemed almost nonexistent. "I went over your case and would like to extend an invitation to have you on my live show."

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean…It's hard enough…" She actually had been tempted to call him herself, but she never thought anything would happen if she did. Would her mother go? She would have no choice. "I mean, I need answers from my mom. I do. I just…I don't know how to get them, things are getting hellish."

"I can help you. I'm told you don't know who your father is?"

"Mom won't answer my questions. Maybe…Maybe she'll answer yours? Can she take a lie detector test?"

"Yes, and we'll submit her to any test you deem necessary."

"Okay. Good. Maybe…Maybe she'll be honest for once. I can't figure out _why_ she won't tell _me_ the truth…"

"We'll figure out what's going on. Your case is not an unfamiliar one."

"Right…" She chuckled nervously and swept her fingers through her hair. Nervousness grew within and her anger started to diminish. She looked to Rocky, half expecting the girl to run away, seeing as how nervous she looked. "My case may wind up being a strange one…who knows."

* * *

Georgia just can't seem to tell the truth, but it looks like that may come out soon enough. Rocky's contacted _The Maury Show_, and Jeremy's just overheard the whole argument with Georgia, so that's a problem. (Note this story still was started before they broke up on the show, so up to this point the wedding has still been on). Tell me what you're feeling after this chapter, what do you predict to come?


	22. Emotional Encounters

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Emotional Encounters)

Gary watched as all the alcohol in his fridge swirled down the drain in his sink, he decided to get rid of all the alcohol before he became at risk of becoming such an alcoholic. Jessica suggested it as an idea, even though he thought there was no chance of it.

He'd been doing slightly better since he and Jessica took the step to start dating. Of course, that implied _Phil_ had something to do with this change in him. He was more driven, had a bigger desire to fight for whatever dues he was owed. He gazed out the window in front of him and smiled at the trees in the yard. The outdoors were the one thing he missed more than anything.

As a child growing up, he lived on a big farm with his family. The pasture was so wide and open that they hardly needed a fence, not to mention, the pets they had never ran off. They had horses, chickens, sheep, pigs, the whole nine yards. It felt different living in the city, sure he'd gotten used to it, but it was much lonelier and noisier than the country. Often he'd drive out to the small country area outside Chicago, where that lake was, and sit there for a long time thinking only of the nature that surrounded him. _"Maybe I should take Jessica out there…"_

It was ironic that he still yearned for the country, still loved the open fields. The irony was the fact that it was out in the country that he and Marylin squared off with Bristol so long ago.

He closed his eyes, feeling his heart crying out as Marylin came to his mind. He could smell her sweet perfume and could practically feel her soft fingers embracing his shoulders. His body trembled as her gentle arms wrapped around his neck, her hands hanging before his chest, and her cheek brushing against his. "I only want you to be happy, Julian…I'm glad you're starting to move on…" He whimpered and shook his head.

"I lost our daughter, Mary. It was me, it was all my fault…How can I possibly be happy, even if I am moving on?" Several warm spots began to trail down the back of his neck. "I am moving on, Mary…but it's hard…"

"You'll be all right, Julian. Jessica's a good woman, she'll make you happy if you let her. You'll get our daughter back, I know it…I love you, I always loved you and I always will. I know you'll always hold a spot in your heart for me, but please don't be afraid…don't be afraid to let someone else in…it's been too long for you."

"I can't do this anymore. Clinging to whatever past I can't get back, but my future is uncertain…"

"Only if you let it be. As bad as he is, Martin Bristol was right, focus on the present and you can control the future. You have my support…"

"Why? Why are you still here, I'm imagining things?" He opened his eyes and the feeling was gone. The familiar droning of the faucet rang in his ears, a chill ran down his spine, and a whimper left his lips. His heart ached and his hands began to tremble. "God help me…"

The doorbell rang and he quickly shut off the faucet, then rushed into the living room. He looked through the peephole and was shocked to see Gunther waiting with his hands in his pocket. Gunther had his back to the door and was gazing out at the street. "Gunther?" He opened the door and the youth twisted around, smiling at him.

"Hey Gary, I thought I'd drop by and properly say hello since I _am_ back from Sviederbach." Still, the visit was a little suspicious. He was happy to see Gunther, but at the same time, he wasn't really in the mood for visitors.

Regardless, he put on a smile and led him inside. "Well it's good to see you back. Have a seat, make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you?" He had to resist the urge to start drilling him about his dating Cece, he didn't want to reveal too much too soon. Besides, it was just an issue too painful for him open up about right now. Especially not after what happened at the restaurant.

"Thanks. I guess I'll have a water." Gunther took a seat at the couch and looked over his shoulder as Gary began making his way over. "Dad told me to visit. Though I kind of wanted to myself, I uh…I have something I wanted to ask you about." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Moving into the kitchen, he began to question what it was Gunther wanted to ask. He knew Gunther's father, Kashlack, pretty well. The man was an interesting figure, strange but seemingly wise beyond his years. There was literally nothing that escaped that man. Gary had often envied him, wishing that he could have been a father like that. The most fatherly thing he got to do was give men a speech whenever they were interested in Cece.

"What do you want to ask?" He pulled a water bottle from the door in his fridge and glanced over at the sink one last time. Three empty bottles sat around the sink. He didn't want anyone to see those, so he quickly grabbed them and threw them into a nearby recycling bin. When he moved into the living room, he saw Gunther gazing at the picture on the fireplace of Marylin and Cece as a baby.

"She's adorable, your baby." He smirked knowingly and handed Gunther the bottle. Gunther thanked him and uncapped the drink. "How are you holding up? I know things are really hard for you…going through what you did, losing your fiancé and then losing your daughter after that…"

"I'd like to avoid talking about that right now, Gunther." He wasn't going to lie, the mention of that history was still so fresh to him. "I thought I could get over it all, but after all these years…I can't."

"Because the officer doesn't let you talk to your daughter and you see her almost every day. Right?" Gunther took a swig of his drink and Gary's jaw fell open. There was a casual tone in the boy's voice. Did he _know?_ How could he possibly know? Gunther lowered the bottle, looking to him with respect and concern. "I um…I was wondering about the wavering tone in your voice and expressions when you were talking to Cece the other day…I even brought it up with Dad, and he told me to talk to you…She's that baby. Isn't she?"

"I…How…how can you be that observant?"

"Again. My father is _my _father." Which would explain where Gunther's observance came from. He chuckled nervously and took a seat beside him, he felt as though a bulldozer were crashing over him. He never meant to make it _that_ obvious. He rubbed his eyes, trembling as the emotions started to return. Gunther frowned and gazed apologetically at him. "Sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up like that."

"It's fine. I know you're probably concerned. If I were to tell Cece she were mine…would she even believe me? I know she said she wouldn't judge, but that's _before_ she knows it's _her."_

"She would understand. I know she would. I've seen how her mother reacts. That's not her mother, is it…"

"Of course not."

"Didn't think so…she looks nothing like her...she wants answers, you know."

"I know…"

"Do you love her?" He shot Gunther a look, there was no question whatsoever about it. He would always love his daughter. Gunther smiled and slowly nodded his head. "I thought so. I guess I can't tell her…"

"I don't know how Georgia would react, unfortunately. I don't want to put her in a situation that she might get hurt."

"I can understand that. She's going to figure it out though, I just know it." He smiled hopefully, but he wasn't going to put all his energy in hoping for something that might never truly happen. If it hadn't happened yet, then what were the chances? Georgia just grew more and more delusional each year. His voice started to crack as he tried to respond, so instead, he said nothing. Gunther took another drink of the water bottle, smiling still. "Just…whenever that day comes, I hope you'll be there for her."

"Of course I will be. Jessica and I both, she's my daughter. I'm about ready to fight Georgia over it regardless of what happens to me…I haven't yet because, well, I've been too weak…"

"I get it. I wanted to ask something more…The woman that was there that night. The woman and her daughter…" His body grew numb as Samantha Harrison and her daughter entered his mind. He cursed mentally and clenched his eyes shut, he'd let their memory go so long ago. This wasn't fair, bringing them up

"What of them?"

"Maybe…you could tell me what they were like? What they went through that night…" Gary frowned at the boy, unsure of what to say. Inspecting him just a little closer, he thought he saw a vague resemblance to the woman in him. This brought his mother to mind, he'd seen Squitza only once, but could recall a familiar sense about her.

As his thoughts deepened, he began to feel a ferocious fear strike him. Were they related somehow? It didn't seem probable, but recalling what Squitza looked like brought a clear image of Samantha. "Terror. We all felt it, Gunther. Being chased around by that psycho…granted one of the robbers, Kurt, he took her and her daughter. He brought them into the picture and thrust them into that danger."

"I see…" Gunther started to tense and bowed his head, "You…You tried to save them, didn't you?"

"I wanted them to get out of there. Yes. Gunther…I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault." Gunther started to rise up, frowning at him. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, I didn't mean to open a wound for you…It's just, Mom has always wondered what was going through her sister's mind that night…"

"Freedom Gunther. That's what was going through her mind…" He started to smile as Gunther raised his eyebrows. "When she was reunited with her child, they were happiest. We did everything we could to get out of there, I had to make sure nothing happened to them since…"

"Yeah…" They looked to the picture on the fireplace, Gary's heart sank and Gunther slowly shook his head. "I'm truly sorry about your fiancé. If things had been different, I wonder…but things happen for a reason, right? It's best we not think of the trauma those we loved suffered in their last moments, but we think they're in a much better place and try to move on with our lives."

"I guess…"

"Gary? Julian, or whatever you go by…" His eyebrows meshed together and he fought back his tears. Gunther stepped forward and pat him on the shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "Don't give up hope and don't miss the opportunities to live. You were given a chance, there's a reason you survived and there's a reason you're still here now. Don't take it for granted…okay?"

Gary smiled back at him and closed his eyes, thinking only of where he was in this current moment. "Thank you, Gunther…" He had Jessica, was waiting for that job offer, and still had some contact with his daughter whether she knew it or not. "You are a good man." His eyelids slowly opened up and a smirk grew over his face as he met Gunther's gaze. "Remember this, I'm still a bit crazy. If you date Cece, treat her right, all right? Because if you don't…I'll haunt you." Gunther chuckled and quickly nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything other. I will treat her right, Gary. Believe me, I will."

"Good."

After parting ways, Gary took a seat on the couch. He ran his hands over his face and sighed deeply. He felt rough, as though someone drilled a hole through him. He was torn over thinking about that mother and her child again, the fact that they died later that night. It was almost symbolic to him. How _could_ he move on so easily? What opportunities were there, really?

_"I do need to stop feeling so fucking sorry for myself. Fuck this, all of this…"_ His phone started to ring, startling him. He looked towards the phone on the end table, hesitating for two rings before answering. "Gary Wilde here."

"Gary! This is John Perkins!" His eyes widened and his heart screeched to a halt. This was a shock, he didn't expect to be called, rather, he expected to be overlooked. "I'm sorry to take so long, we've had to extend a few interviews. However, I've come to a conclusion."

"Yes sir?"

"Tell me, Gary. When can you start working?" His eyes widened and his hand flew over his heart, clutching his chest with a vice grip.

"As soon as possible. Are you saying-"

"Then congratulations, you've got the job. You're a great fit for this job, welcome to the family. I'd like you to start work first thing next Monday."

"Thank you!" He was ecstatic! This was the best news he'd received in so long, he felt like he could climb to the roof and shout out to the world! "You won't regret it, I'll be there first thing!"

"I'm glad to see you're excited for this."

"I am, sir, thank you for this opportunity." Maybe there was something more to this life now. He was overcome with a sense of empowerment. When the phone call ended, he caught a glimpse of a scrap of paper on the floor that Gunther must have dropped. When he picked it up, he saw a familiar name and phone number. His heart started up once more and his eyes widened.

_Mave Shepherd-4029223_

Dare he ignore the rules of witness protection? Was it a coincidence Gunther dropped this? It couldn't be. Was she somehow around? Was his family looking for him? He cupped his hand over his mouth and looked to the phone. Gary's lips thinned as he pressed them firmly against each other. He hated Georgia more than anything for what she'd done to him, not to mention she forgot about him.

He did everything himself. He received the job by himself, he managed to talk the person gunning for him _out_ of killing him. Albeit temporarily. Did he really have to live under Georgia's rules again? He knew if he did anything she didn't like, she could easily transfer him away.

Yet, was it worth the risk? He weighed both options, but the desire to speak to his sister for the first time after all these years was far too powerful for him. With a shaky hand, he struggled to dial her number, multiple times he struck the wrong number. He grew frustrated after the fourth attempt, but finally managed to dial correctly.

As the phone rang, he started wishing he had Jessica by his side at the moment. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes finally began to water. When he heard Mave's voice over the phone, inquiring who the caller was, he almost collapsed to the ground. He resisted the impulse to hang up, but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"Hello again? Who is calling? I can hear you…breathing into the phone…" He clenched his eyes shut and began stammering. His heart was racing faster than the Nascar races, threatening a heart attack. Her voice triggered the sharpest and most painful of emotions, stirring up a storm inside of him. He held back a whimper, struggling to say _something_. Dare he say nothing, Mave might hang up and block the number.

He'd miss the chance to say something to the sister he loved and missed all these years. He couldn't lose that option, that connection, no matter what.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to speak, breaking all the rules that had ever been imposed upon him. "M-Mave? Sister…" He heard her gasp. His hand started to sweat and the receiver begun to slip through his clammy palms. His free hand clenched hard on the edge of the end table, he had absolutely no idea what to say to her at this point. There was so much to catch up on. His voice cracked as his tone expressed his tearful yearning for family.

"It's me…Julian…I miss you guys…so much…" He grabbed at his hair, breaking out a sob, not at all embarrassed to weep. It was well earned, he felt. "It hurts so much. Everything does…I need you guys."

* * *

Well, a _lot_ has happened in here, so tell me what your observations are? What did you like, and anything surprising to you?


	23. Transparency

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Transparency)

Georgia struggled to gain her footing as she jogged down the street, huffing to catch her breath. She was losing it emotionally. Her face was drenched with tears and her body burned beyond belief, but she pushed forward without care. She couldn't believe her daughter would talk to her in such a way, but at the same time, she knew she deserved it. Or, at least, she debated it. What did she deserve?

She stopped her running and placed a sweaty palm against a tree to hold herself up as she bent over, panting heavily. Her phone started going off and she quickly picked it up, recognizing the ringtone as belonging to Jeremy. "Jeremy! Hi!" She was still breathless, which was a major annoyance. "How are you?"

"Not sure," he replied, "I'm a little lost actually." She frowned at the amount of distaste in his voice. Her heart stopped when she remembered he had been in the house at the time Cece came in screaming. "I guess you know I heard everything that happened. Is there…any grain of truth in that? James isn't Cece's father?"

"H-He is…" What was she saying? She was lying to_ Jeremy_ now? She cursed herself and took another deep breath. "No! I'm sorry, he's not. He's not her father. But he _is_, but he's not, I don't know." She scratched her forehead, unable to distinguish between reality and her lies. _"Shit, shit, shit."_

"I'm sorry. What? He is or he isn't?" He _was!_ She struggled with the truth so much that it was beginning to disgust her. Her stomach flipped over and bile started to rise up. Her problem was simple, she couldn't tell Cece the truth to her face. Why? She didn't know. She'd _forgotten_ her reasons! "Who is her dad? Is this going to be a problem?"

"I um…I don't know. I mean I do know, but I don't know." She cursed once more and beat a closed fist against her forehead. Jeremy's tone was one of uncertainty._ "Jesus Georgia. This is the man that is going to marry you. You _have_ to be honest with him."_

"So if I were to hypothetically speak with James, he'd say he was the father?" No, she knew he wouldn't. James has no sense of responsibility whatsoever.

"God no, that man refused her at every turn. I don't know why."

"Something tells me you do know why…What am I marrying into, Georgia?"

"A loving family!" She threw on a smile and bounced on her heels. He didn't sound convinced and let out a questioning hum.

"You realize that after you left, Cece left with that Gunther kid, Rocky mentioned to Flynn that her mother questions the validity of Cece's birth. So, Cece isn't James's daughter is she?"

"She is. I mean maybe not legally but-"

"What do you mean not legally?"

"I don't mean it like that, I just…" She let out a loud groan and rubbed her face. This was too much for her to deal with right now! "Look, James rejects her as his daughter. Okay? Just like Flynn was adopted-"

"Sounded like he treated Flynn just fine."

"He ignored Cece, yeah, but…I didn't have an affair on him. I promise you I never cheated on my husband at the time, Jeremy, and I would never cheat on you." That was the _truth_, why didn't people understand that? What more did they want? Did they want her to say she illegally abducted Cece?

Someone shouted out from a distance and she quickly twisted around to see Mave in the distance shaking a fist at her. Beside her was William, his arms were folded and his eyes narrow. Surrounding them were their three children. The eldest was shaking his head, the middle was staring blankly at her and the youngest seemed mildly confused.

Fear gripped her heart and she started to stumble backwards. Why did this frighten her? Was her past really coming to get her? She made a few mistakes, sure. _"Everything's exploding in my face and I can't do a damn thing about it!"_ She closed her eyes, whimpering as Mave continued to shout about her brother's child being taken away by the handling officer. Her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped. "What? How did she know I took Cece?" After a second, she visibly winced, realizing she was still on the phone and said that out loud.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked. The man groaned out and she started to whine. "Georgia, are you hiding something? Can't you be honest with me?" She started to speak, but no words could come out. "I can't be given the runaround here."

"Jeremy, please, let me explain."

"I'm giving you that chance right now! You've been jumpy all throughout this conversation, Georgia!"

"I know! Jeremy just hear me out!"

"Okay…but we're going to do it this way. Until I know you can be completely honest with _me_, then I'm calling off the wedding." She gasped, her eyes widened and her heart began to shatter. She hated ultimatums. Ever since James gave her his ultimatum, she hated it. She breathed out a protest, but was unable to make it sound any more than the tiniest whimper. "I don't want to marry a liar, Georgia. I love you, but…how can you be so shifty when it comes to the truth?"

"I'm not! I'm just…I-I-I'm _not!_" _Delusional._ Was that what they called it? Tears poured down her cheeks as Mave began to run towards her. She heard Jeremy say the only other word that could possibly crush her soul, 'goodbye'. "No!" The phone clicked off. She let out a whimper and started shaking her head, screaming out as a mist began to form beside Mave.

A ghostly figure ran beside the woman, glaring angrily at her. Her heart began pounding as she _thought_ she saw Marylin. Letting out a loud scream, she turned and made a run for it, fighting against her burning legs. "Get back here!" Mave screamed, "Stop running from me you bitch! I knew something was off about you the minute I laid my eyes on you! You wrecked my brother's life!"

"No! No you have it wrong! Please!" She swept her fingers over her eyes, weeping as she turned the corner. Every step she took, she felt as though she were running deeper into darkness. She looked over her shoulder to see Mave turning the corner after her, screaming that William wasn't willing to stop her this time around. "Please! Let me explain myself!"

"Fuck you! My brother had to live without his daughter for thirteen years because of you!"

"How do you even know that?"

"He called me!" How did Gary find her number? That didn't seem possible! She felt a strong gust of wind push her back. Georgia cried out as her foot struck a crack in the sidewalk, causing her to fall onto her face. Less than a minute later, she was thrown onto her back and being straddled by an angry Irish woman. She covered her face with her hands, trembling violently. "Oh stop, I'm not going to hit you."

"But-"

"There are _so many_ things I want to do to you right now." Mave grabbed her shirt and leaned down, glaring into her eyes. Georgia whimpered once more, shaking her head disbelievingly. "You leave my brother the hell alone. I'll leave it up to you to tell Cece the truth, got it? He told me how fucking delusional you are."

"Please! I just wanted a baby, that's all."

"You could have adopted or had one of your own, not use a broken man and break him even further! _My brother was not expendable_, you _bitch!"_ She felt a spray hit her face and quickly swept it away with her hand.

"I didn't-I didn't think. I just…She is my daughter, I mean like…I mean…I don't know."

"She's not your daughter, not even legally! You kept my brother and his fiancé's name on the birth certificate! You kidnapped their baby, and I'm _going_ to report it if you don't!" She let out a scream of anguish, sobbing hysterically as the woman shook her. "You hear me? I _know_ my niece's friend has a mother who is a very skeptical social worker, I won't hesitate to bring it up to her. I will call the police on you. You fucked with my family, my family fucks with you, that's the way this works. Got that?"

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because you messed with the wrong family. Now I'm not threatening you, but promising you. We will fight you, my brother comes from a very politically strong and influential family over in Ireland. Did you know that?" She froze, terrified of the vicious look in the woman's eyes. "You thought we wouldn't find him? After all these years, you _honestly_ thought we wouldn't find him?"

"He was in the witness protection-"

"Sorry but that's becoming officially _revoked!_ Want to know why? Because _you_ committed a crime! I do hope you'll tell Cece the truth, you're not her mother and neither is James her father."

"But I am her mother!"

"You're a delusional psychopath who deserves to rot in jail." That was the last line Mave said before being pulled off by William. It was said so calmly, but with a highly detectable amount of coldness and bitterness. "Tell her the truth, or I will."

"Oh god…" Georgia curled up as William started to pull Mave away. The three children were standing at the corner, shaking their heads. She watched the family walk away, William's arm draped around Mave's. She began to whimper and started dialing James's number. When he answered, he had a strong air of nonchalance in his voice. "J-James please," she sobbed. "I need to talk to you…"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"It-It's all crashing. Please James please…I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on. Help me James, I'm losing everything. It's all blowing up in my face. Cece's suspicious, Gary's family found out, Jeremy's leaving me…Oh god! Please!" She screamed out, but was only met by the coldness of her ex husband.

"It looks like your delusions and lies are finally catching up to you. Good. I hope you get what you deserve…I'm sorry to say it like that, but yeah…you're just crazy."

"No! I'm not! You don't understand, James. I-I love Cece." If she was going down, he'd go down with her. Did he not even realize that?

"There's no doubt about that, but honestly, you actually believe your own lies. For you, you can't even distinguish between what's real and what's fake, everyone sees it! It was only a matter of time before this caught up with you, you fucking knew that. I'm not going to be there for you either…"

"B-B-But don't call me delusional. Please. Please don't. It hurts so much."

There was a lingering silence for several seconds, leading Georgia to fear he hung up. She was still connected to him, though, so maybe he was just contemplating what to say. She sat up on the grass, sweeping her fingers through her eyes. "Jeremy?"

"Look Georgia…maybe you're not delusional, but you've got problems. Severe mental problems that you need to work through. I can't be there for you, no one can, it's something you have to deal with yourself. I understand it all stems from the neglect you suffered as a child…but did you honestly think just because a guy was forced into committing some crime that it meant he would be unable to care for a child? You should have known it was wrong from the start. _You're_ the one that fucked up here. I can't help you. I'm sorry. I hope you'll tell Cece the truth…"

"I-I can't. James, I don't know _how_. I look at her and instantly I'm too scared to say it. I can't tell her 'hey I'm not your mother, I kidnapped you from your father when he was at his lowest point and broke all promises'."

"Yeah…Then…it's your problem. Goodbye Georgia."

"No! James please! Wait!" All that came as a response was a click. She let out a whimper and slowly pushed herself up. A twig snapped behind her and she spun around, gasping out when she saw _Phil_ standing before her. His arms were crossed and a sneer stretched over his face. "Oh god, it's you…"

"So you're the infamous officer, huh? You're the one responsible for making my target's life a living hell." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You know the man _begged me_ to kill him? Because of you, he wanted to fucking die."

"And you…let him live?"

"No shit. I don't do assisted suicides, and _I_ want to be the one to bring my victim to the lowest point. Because of you, I couldn't do it. Fuck you." Phil stepped close to her growling dangerously as he moved his face within inches of her. His nose scrunched and his eyes seemed to darken. "Watch your back, _officer._ I'm gunning for you next."

"No!" She put her hand to her stomach, screaming as she felt a gun nozzle touch to her knuckles. Phil started to smirk, wagging his eyebrows. The gun clicked and her breath hitched.

"Boom." His voice was a whisper, it sent rivets of terror surging through her. "Guess it's not loaded…next time, it will be."

She closed her eyes, trying to scream as loud as she could. When she opened her eyes, Phil was fading away. A hallucination? Was that it? Was she seeing things now?

_They can all see right through you. You may as well be transparent. _

A sudden force thrust her against a nearby tree, her wrists locked behind her back. Her face was scratched by the bark on the tree and her chest began to ache. "You stupid bitch," stated a deep, manly voice. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to see the man with black shades over his face. Max, Marylin's brother! "You delusional little liar!" He yanked her from the tree and pushed her against the grass.

She could see people watching her, but why weren't they helping her? She was being _attacked_ and no one was doing anything! _"Help me!" _She wanted to scream, but was snuffed out by her slamming into the concrete.

"You ruined my baby's life!" She looked up to see Marylin herself glaring down at her. The woman grabbed her hair, yanking her head up. "I should kill you right now. I should!"

"You don' t understand-"

"I understand just _fine_, bitch. Your mommy and daddy never fucking took care of you! You didn't want a child to go through that and thought that my Julian would be neglectful. He _still_ stays here to watch over his daughter. I'm pissed! He should have her! Not you! Not your pathetic ass!"

"Please! Please don't do this!"

Marylin faded away, but she could hear everyone voicing their opinions. She stumbled to her feat as voices rang in her head, sounding as if they were all around her. "Tell the truth!" They chanted. She stumbled forward, screaming and covering her ears, looking around for the voices. "Tell her the truth! She deserves the truth! If you claim to love her, you'd be honest with her! Delusional! _Delusional!"_

"No!" She fell to her knees, clutching her chest and sobbing as her phone began to ring. Praying it was someone she knew, someone close, she answered. To her dismay, it was no one she recognized. "W-Who is this?"

"This is Maury Povich, I was given this number for Ms. Georgia Jones?"

"T-This is her…" Her nostrils burned and her eyes widened. _Why was Maury calling her? _"What's going on? I-I'm not…"

"I'm calling because it's been requested you take a lie detector test as well as a DNA test. Your daughter is appearing on the show." How? She didn't agree to this. "We made contact with a Mr. Jones as well….he gave permission."

"What?" James knew about this and didn't tell her? "D-Did he set this up?"

"No ma'am, he did not. I believe it was one Rocky Blue and her mother that called in to the show."

"Oh Jesus…" She moved her hand over her mouth, struggling to grasp what was happening. She knew they were right, they were all right, she _wasn't_ Cece's mom. "S-She deserves the truth…I know she does…"

"What's that?"

She shook her head and let out a shaky cry. "I-I accept. I'll be on the show. I-I don't know how else to tell her…will you help me Maury? You're a counselor. My daughter…" She clenched her eyes shut, feeling a surge of cold run down her spine as icy fingers clutched her throat for a split second.

"I agree. If you truly love her, then you would be honest with her. Correct? I can help you and your daughter."

"T-Thank you, sir…"

"Then I will be in touch, Ms. Jones. We will provide travel fees."

This was going to be hell, she knew it. Not to mention, certain things were going to happen that she wasn't sure how to work her way around. She was afraid of Cece's reaction, she knew it was going to be a terrible one.

When she hung up, she immediately began to second guess herself. Her delusions began returning and she automatically wanted to call Maury up and reject his offer, but she already agreed to it. There was no way out of this.

* * *

Whoo, deep breath. A _lot_ happened this chapter. Jeremy dumped Georgia, James told her off, she's hallucinated Phil coming after her, been attacked by two ghosts, and finally Maury gives her a call. What is going through your mind? What have you observed and what do you predict to come?


	24. Time for Maury

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Maury)

"I won't be on the stage with you guys, but they have me in the front row of the audience," Gunther said while staring at the large building in front of them. Cece had her purse strap over her shoulder and felt a tremendous amount of fear. To her right was Rocky, and to her left was Gunther, holding her hand. Marcie stood behind them and was going to be in the front row with Gunther.

She'd been staying with the Blue family for the weekend, she was having a difficult time being around her mother. What she didn't understand was what Flynn had been telling her, their mom had not been coming around very often. "You know what's weird about all of this?" Her friends gave her a concerned look and she slowly bowed her head. She wanted Gary to be here, she didn't get to go see him over the weekend to inform him of what was going on. "For some reason, I feel like I need Gary here. Like I want him to be here…"

"Makes sense, I suppose." Gunther gave her hand a gentle squeeze and reassured her with a soft kiss to her temple. His kiss gave her confidence while causing her to blush. "You see him like a father, he treats you like a dad treats his child, so naturally…you would want him to be here."

"I guess so." Intrigued, she looked up to Marcie with a thought she'd not thought of before. "Mrs. Blue, have you ever seen my birth certificate? Does it say who my dad is, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately your mother has never shown it to us," Marcie replied. "She always had a reason to not reveal it, my husband was not too thrilled about it but gave you your checkups regardless. You were born premature, there was no time to waste throwing around medical care when you were in need of it." That was understandable, but it sounded sketchy to her. It only further cemented what suspicions she had about her mother and the possible sanity of the woman.

"I don't know what she's hiding, but I guess…This is the time to find out?" She was scared out of her mind. Even now, she wasn't going to see her mother before the show. It was a live show too, which meant it would be airing as they shot.

"Yep. We're here for you," Rocky rubbed her shoulder. Cece closed her eyes, mentally promising she wouldn't be like all those people she saw on the show. She wouldn't rage, she wouldn't scream and start berating her mother the minute she walked down those stairs. No, she would be calm and patient. She still wasn't sure how right this was, all of this just to figure out her mom's lying about cheating on her father.

"I'm scared…terrified…Mom's already in there, taking those tests. I'm surprised she agreed to everything…"

"You're not the only one." She took a deep breath and started to move forward. As she did, Gunther stopped her. She looked back to him and lifted her eyebrows. "I have something I need to say."

"What is it, Gunther?"

"I found out the truth a couple days ago…" She froze and moved her hand over her mouth. The others were startled, but nobody wanted to say a word. She didn't know whether to be upset that he knew, or whether to not worry about it. "I am going to be here for you obviously, but out of respect for those involved…I thought it would be best that you hear the truth from Georgia herself."

"So you didn't tell me…"

"Correct. Are you mad?"

"I understand, and…no." She pressed her lips together and looked to the door, breathing in through her nostrils and exhaling slowly. "No I'm not…" He was right, she wouldn't want to hear the truth from him. "I probably wouldn't know what to think about it if you had told me…I need to hear it from my mom. Nobody else…"

"All right."

"Thank you for telling me, though. I appreciate it…" She looked to him and started to smile. It was tempting to ask him, but she didn't want to know right now. The one thing she did want to know was if he knew who her father is. "Do you know about my dad? I know it's not James…" He closed his eyes and started to nod, smiling gently.

"Yes. He loves you very much, Cece. He's been unable to speak up."

"Then I'll find him after this…but I want to do everything on my own." She wanted all the help she could get, but this was still something _she_ needed to do.

"There's something else…Whatever happens in there, whatever you find out about your mother…It probably won't be easy to swallow. You'll have me, Rocky, and well…be prepared for anything, okay?" She felt a pit of nausea open up inside her. What was Gunther talking about? She narrowed her eyes and stared at Gunther, curious for more information, but frightened to press for any further details.

"Are you telling me there's more to it than Mom having an affair and not telling me?"

"That is very likely…" A lump formed in her throat and her palms began to grow clammy. She shook it off and quickly spun around, not wanting to think too hard on what he was saying.

Entering the building, one of the first faces they saw was Maury. Cece was star-struck! Maury looked to her and waved, smiling cheerfully and recognizing her. He made his way over and extended his hand. "You must be Cece, how have you been?" She stammered until Rocky nudged her in the ribcage, causing her to exclaim and glare at her friend.

Rocky smirked and Cece flipped her hair over her shoulder, sighing heavily. "I've been all right, Maury. I'm looking forward to this. Nervous, a bit scared, but I guess I'll be okay…I just want my momma to tell me the truth, that's all."

"Well, we are going to get to the bottom of everything, I promise you."

"I am a _huge_ fan of your show, by the way!" Maury grinned and her friends laughed.

"Seriously, it's almost all she watches!" Rocky snorted. Cece shot her a glare, embarrassed by the girl's response. She didn't want Maury to know that about her! "That and Judge Judy, of course. I don't know what else she watches."

"Yes you do, Rocky. You know everything I watch!"

"Can't say it's _much."_

"Damn you…"

Maury chuckled and pat her back, leading her towards the backstage area. "It's fine, I'm glad you enjoy my show. Are you ready to meet my counselors?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell me you had a little brother?"

"I did! He's back home though with Rocky's brother. He's not as big of a fan, but he says he's going to watch the live airing anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that. He is adopted?"

"Yes. I love him, he's the greatest little brother I could ever ask for." She motioned energetically towards Rocky and Gunther, grinning from ear to ear. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, she prayed that she would never leave Maury's side! It was weird, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. "This is my best friend, Rocky, and my boyfriend Gunther."

Gunther raised his eyebrows and smirked with pride, causing her to realize exactly what she'd stated. They weren't exactly at the boyfriend-girlfriend stage. Her cheeks burned and she instantly moved onto another subject.

"Okay, let's go meet the counselors! I'm so-so excited." She was talking too quick to remain calm, so she stopped herself and took several deep breaths. After a minute, she started to speak with a slow tone. "Maury I want you to know, I don't want to be like the people usually on your show. No one needs to boo my mother-"

"Not sure about that," Gunther muttered. Cece flinched and cleared her throat. Rocky nudged Gunther and Marcie put a finger to her lips. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I'm not going to be all like-yelling and stuff. I just want to figure things out, and this…I think this is the only way I'm going to ever get anything from her."

"I understand. Come, let's go meet the producers."

In Chicago, Gary set his phone down and grabbed his vacuum cleaner from a nearby closet. He had yet to see his sister, even though she was in town. They spoke on the phone, but he didn't wish for his family to run into danger by visiting him. Also, as promised, they hadn't confronted Georgia again since the day they found out about Cece.

He wanted to see them more than anything. _"If it wasn't for fear, I would." _This place was a mess, he hadn't realized it until recently. Had he gone so far into his downward spiral that he'd not paid mind to his house? _"Mother would kill me. But then, so would Mave."_

His ceiling fan had a coat of dust layered on the top of the blades, dirt had piled up along the baseboards on his walls, and cables had been strewn all over the place around the television.

His television was on a music channel, belting out classic rock tunes. The song playing was 'Summer of '69', one of his favorites. He didn't know what struck him to begin cleaning his house so thoroughly, but he needed _something_ to pass the time. He'd sent all his good suits to the cleaners, was washing every bit of clothing he had, was steam-cleaning his carpets and scrubbing his walls.

"Maybe I should paint the house…" He tapped his chin and started to smile, thinking of such massive renovations. The thought of symbolism came to his mind and he began to wonder if he ought to look at it as though he were looking at himself. If he took care of the inside of his house, he'd be happier. If he took care of himself emotionally and mentally, he could be happier? _"Some assembly required, huh?"_

He flipped the vacuum on and began to move it along his carpet. After making it halfway through the room, his living room door flew open. Jessica came rushing in, screaming for him. Frantically, he shut off his vacuum. "Quick! Maury! Turn on Maury!"

"Maury?" _The Maury Show?_ "I don't watch that show…"

"I know! Just turn it on, quick!" Jessica grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the couch. He let out a whine and grabbed the remote, he didn't feel comfortable not finishing up his house. However, if there was something important she needed him to do, he'd do it. He flipped Maury on and leaned back as he saw the man appear on screen.

"Today we have something new for you," Maury explained. Jessica must have been on her way over and tuned into Maury on her phone or something, since it was just beginning. "For the first time we are doing a _maternity test!_ On our show today, fifteen year old Cece Jones…" Gary's jaw dropped. He leaned forward, raising his eyebrows at the screen. Beside Maury, he saw Cece lean into view.

"Oh my god, no…she…she's on Maury?" He couldn't believe his eyes. What was Cece doing on the Maury show! Could this be dangerous? He couldn't be there for her if something happened _there_, he was miles away!

"She's concerned that her mother has been lying to her about the circumstances of her birth." Maury's eyebrows meshed together and the audience let out an enormous groan. "She is here today with her best friend, who is sitting with her." The screen panned to Cece and Rocky, both were sitting calmly in the chairs, but looking nervously at the camera. "In the audience today is Rocky's mother and Cece's current boyfriend." The camera then panned to the two in the audience. Gary started to smile, but remained anxious and fearful for his daughter.

Jessica held his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. He didn't feel comfortable at all with what was going on, but he was thankful that Jessica was here with him. "It'll be all right Gary…"

"I hope so…I don't know how Cece's going to take this…"

Maury cleared his throat and the camera quickly moved towards him. "Today, secrets and truth will come out. Let's hear what Cece has to say…" The camera zoomed on the screen behind Maury and the girls, and a video footage of Cece's interview appeared.

"Lately my mom has been acting very shifty and I want answers." The tears in Cece's eyes broke Gary's heart. As any father, he wanted to be there to wipe away her tears. In his heart he knew this was right, but he didn't think she needed to be on the Maury show. She didn't deserve this, it was heartbreaking that it had to come to this, but he truly hoped it would be worth it and that Georgia would _finally_ come clean. "The man I thought was my dad denies that I am his daughter, and he isn't, he has never been able to have children. I want to know why my mom's lying to me…she constantly says that he is my real father, she dances around the subject when I ask about it, so…this is her last chance. She needs to be honest with me, she needs to tell me what's going on. I want her to know that I don't care if she had an affair, I won't judge her for that…I know Maury is capable of getting the truth out of people, and I hope today, he'll get it out of my mother."

"I hope so too," Gary whispered. Maybe he'd get his freedom now, but who was to say? "Wouldn't her admitting the trough mean she'd have to admit to the crime she committed? She'd be incriminating herself…"

"She would be," Jessica seemed to be skeptical of Georgia's intentions as well. At this point, neither of them trusted the woman for anything. All she was to them was a piece of trash. "If she does come clean, on national television, she would probably be in a lot of legal trouble."

"Yeah. Not to mention her best friend, a social worker, is sitting in that audience…Marcie's not the type of woman to take being deceived easily either. I'm sure of that."

"They may not be able to avoid a major fight on that stage then…Someone is coming out of that with a black eye, I can sense it…"

* * *

So it's crunch time, answers will come, tell me your thoughts...you know, what do you think is going to happen?


	25. Questions Answered

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Questions Answered)

"So why don't you tell me what's up?" Maury turned to Cece. She brushed her hair back and took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with the camera. Never had she been so nervous to be on television, especially considering she was on _Shake it Up_ and had absolutely no issues with it. "You say your mom will not talk to you?"

"If it were so simple, I'd understand it, Maury. I can't help but feel there's something huge that I'm missing, and I want to know what. I know I've asked her a million times for the truth, and as I said, each time she dances around the question." She looked to the screen, frowning at her mom who was standing on the widescreen looking into the camera that was backstage. Georgia looked ashamed of herself, there was a glimpse of guilt in her eyes. "I'm amazed she even agreed to this…" Maury looked to the screen and motioned his hand towards it.

"I mean, this is your mother. You should trust her, she should be honest, correct?"

"I know! I can't even explain just how badly this is messing with me…Maury, I shouldn't even _be_ here, but I am here because she won't tell the truth. I've said a million times that I wouldn't care if she cheated on James, if I was born through an affair." She heard Georgia state that she never cheated. Cece rolled her eyes and glared at her mom on the screen, struggling to keep her calm. "She pulls that shit all the time. That's her golden answer. 'I didn't cheat' and 'he is your father'. I don't believe either answer…and to be honest…I don't know what to believe anymore that comes out of her mouth." She rubbed her knees and closed her eyes. "As far as a maternity test, I don't know why that's being done." She looked to the audience and met Marcie's gaze, the woman raised her hand up and Maury acknowledged her with a nod.

"I requested it done, sweetie," Marcie replied. "Things have been sketchy since day one when your mother brought you home…I'd never seen you before the age of two, but I've known your mother before then…" She felt her heart stop and glanced over to her mother, unable to form a single thought of what Marcie could be suggesting. Maury looked disapprovingly at the woman on the screen.

"Well Cece. Let's see what your mother had to say…"

On the screen appeared Georgia in her interview. The woman spoke in a calm voice, averting her guilty eyes from the camera as often as possible. "I'm here because I know when I've screwed up. I went too far, let a lie carry on into this enormous thing that I could no longer contain." Tears fell from the woman's eyes. Cece clutched her chest, gazing mournfully at her mother. "I need to tell her the truth, but it's so hard. I can't look her in the eyes and tell her, so Maury, I need you to help me. I'm scared, I don't know what's going to happen her, but if you can wait until the end of the show…I'd appreciate it…"

"Let's meet her." Cece watched her mother come down the stairs. She heard the audience start to boo, but Maury put his hand up and silenced them before they could get into it. Cece felt a heavy pressure upon her, pinning her to her seat. She dared not move. When she met her mother's eyes, Georgia averted them. The woman sat down on a chair a few feet from Rocky. Maury leaned forward, smiling slightly. "So, Ms. Jones. This is your daughter. Why is it so hard for you to tell her the truth? The truth will set you free, don't you know?"

"Maybe…but it won't set me free…it might set her free though." What was that supposed to mean? Cece leaned back. Her lips pulled into a frown and her hands absently pat the sides of her legs. "I've done some bad things. I've lied, I've been _delusional_, Maury. The worst thing is…for the longest time…I've felt no remorse whatsoever for what I've done. I took advantage of a what I thought was a poor hopeless sap and left him for dead, practically. I was selfish, greedy…"

Cece continued trying to make eye contact with her, but each time, Georgia looked away from her. The woman could only look Maury in the eyes, as if he were the almighty god of her world that she were confessing her sins to. She extended a hand, waving it in front of Georgia. "Mom please, just talk to me. I need answers, you know I do. I'm sorry that I've had to make you come to this, but at the very least…"

"Cece deserves the truth. Whether she hates me for it or not." This again? She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. Had they not moved beyond this? Maybe her mother just wasn't getting it! "But I still stand by my word when I say I never cheated on James. I'm ready to face the music, Maury. I'll tell it all to the judge, but right now, I guess that's you…all I can say is…" Georgia looked to Cece, closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her hands closed on her pants. Cece raised an eyebrow at her mom, holding her breath as the woman spoke. "I'm sorry Cece. Thirteen years of lies is a long time to get away with something…"

"What? Mom…you do know I'm fifteen, right?" In the corner of her eyes, she spotted one of the producers handing Maury _the_ manila folder. Her breath hitched and a lump started to form in her throat. "Maury's got the results now, Momma…If you have anything to tell me before he reads everything off…Believe me, I'd rather hear it from your mouth…" She frowned at her mother and leaned forward. "Why can't you tell me the truth to my face? Why is this required?"

"Cece. No matter what happens…I want you to know…I _did_ love you and I _do_. I just…I have a lot of problems…"

"I believe it's time to go over the results," Maury began with a sad tone. He pulled the papers from the folder and looked up to Georgia. "I'm going to give you a chance…before reading the results here…for you to tell your daughter the truth. First Georgia, I'd like to know, why has it taken you this long?"

"I didn't want to believe what I knew was true…I enjoyed living my life as a lie. I have reasons for the things I've done, but I guess, nothing really justifies."

"Jesus Mom," Cece's eyes flew skyward and a loud groan left her lips. "Will you _quit_ being so damn vague and tell me what's going on?! What the hell is so hard about telling me you had an affair?! What's so hard about telling me who my real dad is?!"

"Because telling you who your dad is could put both of you in danger…"She froze and Rocky did a double take. Maury's lips parted, but no words came out. "National television…I can't tell you who he is. There are other things too, details I can't give here…"

"W-Why? I mean, what's he involved in? Mafia?" She chuckled nervously and Georgia rolled her eyes. It didn't take her long to figure out her mom seriously wasn't going to say anything about her father. She threw her hands up into the air and looked over to Maury. She was growing angrier over this, which was opposite of what she wanted. "Fine. Just read them, Maury…"

Maury stared at the result papers and slowly lifted his eyes up, he looked beyond surprised. The host stammered and quickly shot Georgia a look. The woman closed her eyes and Cece quickly looked between the two of them, unsure what to make of this. "I don't believe this." She raised an eyebrow and Georgia circled her hand in the air. "Who-" Cece leaned forward and Rocky started to grow concerned. Maury held up the DNA results and put his hand to his forehead. "Georgia Jones. When it comes to fifteen year old Cece…you are…_not_ the mother!"

In an instant Cece's entire world crashed. She could see the audience gasping for shock, she could hear Maury struggling to recover from his statement, but at the same time, no further sound reached her. Her body grew numb and her eyes froze on the camera in front of her.

Had she heard correct? Georgia _wasn't_ her mother? "N-No that's impossible." She shook her head, smacking herself. "Read that again Maury, you-you're not losing your vision at all are you?" She didn't want to believe this, she _couldn't_ believe this! Her heart was beginning to crack and shatter like a priceless vase. Tears shot out from her eyes and she quickly looked to her mother for answers. Georgia had a stoic expression and shrugged her shoulders. Cece pointed a finger to Maury and started to raise her voice at her mother. "What is he saying, Mom?! What the _hell _does that mean? Am I adopted? Am I adopted and you couldn't tell me? You told _Flynn!"_

Her rage only increased as her mom shook her head. The woman _still _wasn't giving her answers! Maury looked as though he'd seen something he'd never before seen. Of course, that was probable, though it was thought that he'd seen it all. Cece was hurting, beyond anything she'd ever imagined.

"Tell me that's wrong, mother! Tell-" The phone beside Maury started to go off and she glared at it, angry that she was being interrupted. Maury moved a shaky finger over the speaker button and answered.

"Y-You're on the Maury Show. Who is this?"

"This is James Jones…" Cece's face dropped, but her rage flourished even further. She started to shout at him, but held back. Rocky put her hand to her wrist. She bit her lip, trying to quell the venom growing inside of her. When she looked to Georgia, she saw the woman staring with intense fear at the phone. "I am calling to admit something…something that woman can never admit, the reason I left her. Cece. The DNA results are correct. Georgia is _not_ your mother, she never was. She led you on, lied to you all these years." Georgia tensed up and Cece let out a shuddering whimper. She started to hug herself. Confusion descended upon her and she started shaking her head. "She's not even your legal guardian."

"N-No! That's impossible! It can't be, it can't be right. This doesn't happen. It doesn't happen to me. It doesn't happen to people like me…This is all a trick, I know it is!"

"No trick, Cece. That woman took you away when you were two years old. You're not even legally adopted. I failed to report it, so I'm in trouble myself..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed into the phone's speaker, her voice was full of hatred and anger. She turned an angry glare onto her mother, or at least, the woman she thought to be her mother. She pointed an accusing finger at her and raised her voice higher. "What the hell is going on?! What are you hiding from me! If you're not my mother, who the hell is?!"

Cece could see the shock come over Marcie's face, the woman didn't like being deceived by what it looked like, she seemed ready to pounce. Georgia rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. "Yes," Maury began, "Please explain…" Police officers in the crowd started to stand up and Maury held his hand up, causing them to sit down. Cece let out a startled gasp, cupping her hand over her mouth as tears began pouring faster. Her heart no longer beat, she was scared thinking her mother could be going to prison! "What's going on, Ms. Jones?"

"It's true, Maury." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I am not her mother. Cece's real mother is…is deceased, and not even a part of my family. Neither is the father." Cece began to sway, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. She rose to her feet and stumbled forward, moaning as she reached for a nearby trash bin. Gunther hurried up and helped her to remain standing, Rocky did the same. She put her arms around their shoulders and looked up to her mom, her body was trembling and her knees were beginning to go out beneath her.

"Who the _hell_ are you, Momma? Y-You're _lying_ to me? My r-real mom is _dead?"_ How was she supposed to react? This was betrayal! She tried to swallow her hatred, attempting to keep her rage down. "You _abducted _me? You're a child abductor?!" Georgia averted her gaze and Cece shot over, grabbing ahold of her mom's hand. "Answer _me_ damn it! Please! Tell me the _truth! _Are you my mother or did you take me away from my parents without their consent?!"

"Georgia, do you realize how much trouble you are in?" Georgia nodded to Maury and shrugged her shoulders. "Is this what you could not tell her?"

"That is correct Maury. I am a child abductor…I confess that on national television. My husband knew, but said nothing. He tried to tell me to be truthful and therefore divorced me when I succumbed to my delusions. Maury. Please read the lie detector questions…please…"

Cece glared at the woman and slowly moved her hands away. She could feel a surge of disgust rushing through her. Why was it she wanted to pummel Georgia? "Is anything you ever told me true, or is it all a lie? Is everything a lie?! You could be honest with _Flynn_, but you-I can't even look at you now! What the hell?!"

This was worse than having an affair, by far. She didn't know how to react, she needed time to figure things out. However, she was interested in the questions. She started to take her seat and crossed her arms, scowling at her feet. Maury shook his head and moved over to the test questions.

"Okay…Georgia. When asked if you ever cheated on your ex husband, James, you said no…" Cece rolled her eyes and looked away, scoffing under her breath. "It was determined…you were telling the truth." Cece's breath escaped her in a whimper as the answer hit her like a punch to the gut. She moved her arms over her stomach and curled up, burying her face into her knees. This was too much, _too much!_ "You were asked if you were hiding something from anyone besides Cece…" He looked to Georgia, expecting her to answer as per their deal, but Georgia said nothing. "You admitted to our test that you had something to hide from everyone in your life, including your best friend Marcie and her husband, your doctor…" Cece pulled her legs closer to her chest and listened as Marcie let out an angry proclamation. "When asked if you adopted Cece legally, you said yes…the test determined…that was a lie." Cece screamed out, biting her jeans to stifle her tears.

The questions continued, she couldn't tune them out. She could only weep, feeling both Rocky and Gunther hugging her. She was receiving all the answers, but none of them were what she wanted and they only filled her with more questions.

Who was her father? Who was her mother? "When asked if her birth parents still wanted her, you admitted…the father never wanted to let her go." A wrecking ball may as well have struck her, for the emotions she was feeling were beating down upon her with enough force to rival one. She lifted her head, screaming out angrily at Georgia. Her vision was clouded from the tears in her eyes, her cheeks were red and swollen, and her body was trembling with greater force than the highest earthquake possible.

"Did you even love me?!"

Georgia reached out to caress her face, tears fled the woman's eyes. "Of course I did." Cece pulled back, smacking Georgia's hand away from her.

"Don't touch me! How can I believe you?! You took me from my parents! I never knew them, I've lived my life a lie! I don't even know what I could have had!"

"I know…I screwed up…"

"Damn right you screwed up!" Marcie exclaimed from the audience, beginning to storm the stage. "I knew something was up. That poor girl deserves to know who her family is!"

"I _know! _I just…I…" She lowered her arms and bowed her head. "I have nothing to say…"

Maury whistled and tugged at his collar. Even the audience was at a loss for words. Where they normally would react to the results of each test question, Cece had to take note that they'd not made a single noise since their initial collective gasp.

"Well, we've never had something like this happen on the show…"

"Maury," Georgia rubbed her forehead and let out an exhausted sigh. "To make matters worse, I am a police officer. I know what I did, I know I'm going to be…to be arrested after this."

"Oh believe me Georgia, I know. I see some police officers in the audience right now ready to jump up." He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I question if I should even wait for the end of the show to let them make that arrest. How do you explain kidnapping a child for so long?"

"I don't…there's nothing I can say that can make it right…I've lied to everyone. I know there's not much hope for forgiveness…"

Cece got up from the chairs and started to turn away, "It's going to take a long time…I don't even know if I _can_ forgive you!" She stormed off, ignoring Georgia calling out to her. She'd had enough of this stage and wanted this to be over.

Making it backstage, she fell onto the couch and curled up, weeping bitterly. "I can't believe…I trusted…" Rocky and Gunther were the first to come back and try to console her. Maury came back stage and sat beside them. Georgia stood several feet away, her head was bowed. Cece lifted her head, her throat burned from all the screaming. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"I deserve that…"

"How can you live with yourself?!"

"I told you…I was delusional…I have problems, severe problems…"

"It's no excuse! I could have known my real dad, and maybe even my mother! Oh wait, did you kill her too? Is that why she's dead? You wanted to kill her so you could have a baby?!"

"No! That's not it at all!" Georgia started to reach out to her, but Cece screamed at her, causing her to withdraw backwards. "Cece…"

"Leave me alone! Just go! I need…I need to think…I need to be…alone…"

"I understand, sweetie…"

"Don't call me that!" Georgia nodded. Cece glared at her, watching as the woman walked back out to the stage. She sniffled and grabbed a Kleenex offered by one of the producers. When she saw a group of officers and guards surrounding Georgia, she felt her already broken heart shatter some more. Georgia looked over her shoulder, frowning as handcuffs were thrown onto her wrists. Cece had no reaction, she was far too upset and confused to truly react.

She needed time to figure things out. Maybe Marcie could help her find her father, but first, she needed to think things through. _"I…can't believe this is happening…this can't be real…"_

* * *

So it was a long and emotional chapter, tell me what you think. I felt Cece would definitely react accordingly to the news. I did some asking around and found that if someone confessed to a crime as kidnapping on national television, such as The Maury Show, it was likely they would be arrested soon after.


	26. The Hunter and the Hunted

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (The Hunter and the Hunted)

"Next," Phil muttered as he flipped through the channels on his television. It amazed him that nobody had come after him yet, but perhaps it was due to some growing concern that he'd already left town. Yes, that would be assumed, wouldn't it? He was bored, and grew tired of hunting down the police officer that ruined his chance to take the man's life the way he wanted to. Of course, this left him now with nothing to do, hence he was now complaining over there being nothing on the television.

"Bunch of daytime television, all the good shows are at night…" He stopped flipping through the channels at one point and set the remote down on the arm of the couch so he could get up and go to the kitchen. He was making barbecue roast beef, checking on it every now and then, and making sure it would come out tender as lamb.

Walking into the kitchen, he took a whiff of the invigorating aroma of the sweet barbecue drifting from the oven. He leaned sideways onto his counter and looked to the time on the oven, the meal had another half hour to cook before it would finish. "Seems like it's doing all right, checked on it five minutes ago, so doubt much has changed…"

It was hilarious the portrayal people had of his past crimes, some called Martin Bristol a butcher. While that may very well have been true, to an extent, he still had more pride than what people gave him credit for. Phil turned to go back towards the couch, his eyes glazed over what was on the screen and he sighed with nonchalance. It was _The Maury Show_, of which he was never a true fan of. He did often enjoy mocking the stupidity of some of the people that would go on, but only when he caught it in fleeting glimpses like this.

He reached for the remote, intending to change the channel, but stopped only when he saw Cece Jones on the screen. Immediately his interest was piqued, and he walked around the couch to see what was going on. "Officer Georgia Jones, she keeps popping up…" He narrowed his eyes and sank back in his couch, contemplating the many run-ins he'd had with her.

Though he never personally spoke with her but one time when she came to the studio for something about Cece, he could have sworn he'd seen or heard of her around other areas. Thinking back to his visit with Gary, he'd stayed behind a little and saw this officer as one of the first responders to show up. She later stormed out of the house in a wild huff. _"What's the significance?"_

He couldn't help but to wonder why exactly Cece was on the show, from the sounds of it, there wasn't a mention of any baby involved. _"Unless _she's_ the baby…I wonder what the chances are."_ He curled his finger over his lip and darkened his glare on the blonde haired officer. The woman was being very vague about something, and it was clearly upsetting Cece.

_"Georgia, when it comes to fifteen year old Cece Jones, you are…not the mother?" _Maury's face was overcome with shock and the audience let out a collective gasp. Phil's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped as more questions were coming out. The officer never legally adopted her, she just _took_ her, and she wasn't able to tell who the father was.

"Now why…" He watched as Cece ran off the stage in tears and officers worked to arrest her on the stage. He narrowed his eyes once more, furthering his contemplation. Deep inside he had a feeling this woman might be the very officer that tormented Gary. It added up, Cece's age was right.

He had to find out! In which case, he would. If this was the officer, what would he do? Perhaps reunite father and daughter? Was he that 'nice'? He let out a soft chuckle and lifted up the remote, shaking his head in disbelief. "Me? Nice? Yeah sure…Does it snow in the Sahara?" With that, he flipped off the television and rose up from the couch.

Cece sat before her mother, with Maury sitting in a chair between the two of them. Rocky and Gunther were also in the room, supporting their friend. "Why? Just tell me that, why did you do it?" Cece's heart was in several pieces and her cheeks were swollen and red. She didn't know if forgiveness was possible, not right now. "I don't even know what to _think_ about you. You've lied to me? Everything you ever said…_a lie?"_

"Not _everything_," Georgia replied in her attempt at defending herself, "I did love you. I valued you as my own daughter." She scoffed and turned away. Maury was still beside himself in shock and was busy searching for something to say. In all of his years as a counselor, he likely never saw a case like this. Even Dr. Phil wouldn't know what to say, and _that_ man was a _hack _in Cece's mind.

"If you loved me, you would have told me the _truth!_ Like I _wanted! _You would have been honest, let me know who my momma is, let me know who my dad is. Instead I live a _lie_ because of you and I don't even know who my own parents were. Do you know how hard that is? Do you?"

She didn't want to keep her long, the police were going to have to extradite her back home soon. Even then, Cece didn't want to see her again, at least, not for a long time. She put her hands to her chest, struggling with a shaky voice. "Do you even know how much this hurts? For me not to know? For…For what you did…do you even _realize-"_ Unable to contain herself, she buried her face into her hands and began bawling, feeling the effect of all these lies assaulting her body and tearing her heart apart. She felt Rocky rub her back while Gunther moved a gentle hand to her shoulder. She was grateful this counseling session was truly private, and the world didn't have to see it. This was too humiliating for that.

"I wish things had been different. I do…" Was this the woman's mixed up sense of an apology? It sounded more like a half-assed attempt at trying to come down from her _lies_. She scrunched her nose and moved her hands up her arms. Her stomach clenched and forced bile up her throat, which she cleared away as soon as she could.

"Doesn't even sound like you have remorse. You still didn't tell me why you took a baby away from her father."

"Why do you care?" She flinched and Georgia exhaled slowly, moving her hand to her forehead. "I mean, what reason would justify it. What excuse is there? There _isn't_ one! I took a baby from a father who had just seen his wife murdered and nearly murdered himself. I thought he was nothing! Expendable…and I was just a young woman who wanted a baby. James couldn't have kids, and when I saw you, I don't know…I just_ snapped_. I was afraid you'd grow up being neglected in a poor household. I was afraid of letting an innocent child grow up the way I did."

"So…because you-let me get this straight…" She took a deep breath and struggled to sit upright as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. Her voice wavered and her eyelids burned at the touch. "Because you didn't want a kid to grow up in a situation you knew nothing about…you_ deprived_ me of a father? A potential _family!_ Because of selfish reasoning, you took me from a man who you say lost his wife. Now, now I'm at square one…I don't know who my father is, don't know what my family might be like, and you're saying _nothing!_ You tell me you care about me, then why-why put me through all of this?"

"You wanted a reason…"

"Yeah, and it sounds pretty _shitty_ to me." Cece rose up and put her hand to her stomach, groaning as the unsettling feeling inside stabbed at her. She didn't want to hate this woman, but she had no real idea what to think. She _needed_ to know who her family was. "I-I don't know about the future…maybe one day I can forgive you, but right now…Right now?" Georgia looked up at her with mist in her eyes. Cece averted her gaze, still horribly disgusted with her. "I can't even _look_ at you. Mrs. Blue is a social worker…she'll find my real dad…but now that I know, I'm not going to stop looking for him."

"I knew you would hate me if I told you anything…"

"Hate?" She jolted upright and turned towards Georgia, fire burned in her eyes. "_Hate?!_ No I don't _hate_ you. I'm just very, _very_ angry and don't want to see you ever again! That could change in the future, I don't know, but I told you I wouldn't hate you for telling me the truth. _You_ didn't tell me the truth. Instead I had to come onto Maury and learn the hard and humiliating way that I was _kidnapped __as a baby! Because of your selfish emotions!" _With a loud scream, Cece grabbed at her hair and stormed out of the room, unable to face the woman any further.

It was not long before Georgia was extradited back to Chicago. She had her badge stripped from her and received an official notice of suspension from her boss. Not that it was necessary at this point. With her head bowed, she allowed two guards on either side of her to walk her out of the airport and towards a patrol car.

_"Never thought I'd be in the back of one of these."_ She grimaced at the black and white car with flashing red and blue lights. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs grew weak. She had an overwhelming desire to run, but knew it would do her no good. This was the walk of shame, and she was well aware that she deserved it.

The police pushed her into the back of the car and her eyes drifted to the rearview mirror. The officer driving was a thin, but broad shouldered man with slicked back brown hair and a police cap on his head. Dark shades concealed his eyes in the mirror. "To the station, Ms. Jones, I hope you're proud…"

"Just drive, officer. Please. I don't want to be here anymore…"

"Should have thought of that, I suppose." She rolled her eyes and looked to the window. Tears ran down her cheeks. The car started up and Georgia shut her eyes, whimpering softly as she feared an eternity behind bars. "Don't worry, we'll be there shortly."

"_Delusions. I really am delusional…" _What was there to be done now, when she'd deceived those she cared about for so long? She _did_ care about Cece and wished that she could show the girl how much she meant to her. _"Is it too late?"_

She turned her gaze towards the officer and frowned as she studied his pale complexion. All except one small spot on his cheek, which looked like a blotch of makeup. Georgia raised an eyebrow and looked away. "What's with the makeup, officer?"

In the window, she thought she saw a strange man looking back at her. She did a double take and blinked a couple times, but the man was still there. This was a man with brown hair and a fuzzy brown goatee, but with dark shades and a stern face. He had a dented scar in his cheek and narrow eyebrows. Seemingly he resembled Max, the brother of Marylin, but that had to be impossible.

"Just some left over from a stage production at the community theater, pay no mind to it." She looked back at him, her lips thinned and her shoulders shrugged. "Anyway, you can call me Martin. Officer Martin…" Back outside, he took a street that she didn't recognize. At first she thought the station was the other direction, but she wasn't too confident in her beliefs.

"Fine by me. You may as well just call me Georgia. The officer part…doesn't really matter now…"

"I hear your crime was kidnapping a baby…using your title to do so, is that correct? Julian Sanders, the man that should be protected by your Witness Protection?"

"Yes, yes, that's my crime…" She looked back to the window, frowning at the man in the vision. He shot her a disapproving look, then faded away. She moved her forehead against the glass and wept under her breath. "I am the officer that took the baby, and I can never make up for it…"

"Maybe one day, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about it where you're going."

* * *

So what are you thinking so far? What about the last scene, any thoughts?


	27. The Girl without a Family

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (See the Girl Without a Family)

All the way home, Cece had been unable to speak about what happened on the Maury show. She cried so much she was certain her body had nothing left to release. What was she going to do without her family? More or less, who _was_ her family? She couldn't bear to even go into her own apartment, hence she was at the Blue apartment laying beside Marcie on the couch.

Rocky was on the other side of her, she'd been giving her numerous hugs and attempts to comfort her during all this time. The fact was, she didn't want to be comforted. She wanted to figure out who the hell she was supposed to be. Gunther and Ty had been sent to her apartment to gather her things from her room that she wanted, since she didn't have the emotional strength to go and collect anything herself.

"Cece?" Barely budging at the sound of Flynn's voice, she let her eyes drift over to the door where her little brother was standing. Adopted or not, blood or not, and _kidnapped_ or not, he _was_ still her brother through and through. His face was red with tears and his body shaking like a leaf in a storm. The minute they made eye contact, he ran for her and threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Cece. I never knew, I…you're still my sister. Right?"

"Y-Yeah…" She hugged him back, then looked up to Marcie while still holding onto him. A sudden fear gripped her heart as she realized the inevitable. Not only had her mom been arrested, James would be going to prison too for accessory charges, there was a chance they'd be separated! "Mrs. Blue…what's going to happen to us?" Marcie gazed somberly at her and groomed her hair back with a subtle smile.

"I'm going to try my best to locate your birth family, and if it is what you and they want, I will place you with them." She felt a slight shift of hope in her heart and nodded approvingly at the woman. More than anything, she wanted to be with her birth family now. Considering she couldn't and wouldn't be with the Jones family, she did _not_ want to go to a foster home. When she looked to Flynn, she saw an expression of fear stretch across his face and worry filled his eyes. There was a chance for him to go to foster care, his worst nightmare. She couldn't allow that!

"What about Flynn? I don't want to be separated from him, and if he can't go to James, then…then that means he'd be at risk of foster care! I don't want to lose him, he's still my little brother." She didn't resent him, she didn't hate him. Maybe she was a tiny bit jealous that Georgia had the gall to tell him the truth of his birth over her, but it wasn't something she would _ever_ fault Flynn for. She hugged him tighter and looked to Marcie with pleading eyes. "Please? Don't separate us…"

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetie." Marcie spoke with a twinkle in her eyes and a soothing smile that warmed her heart. It was nice to _know_ someone could be trusted. "Now obviously we'd have to see if your birth family would like to adopt him as well. I'll tell them you two would like to stay together."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while leaning back into the couch and against Marcie. Flynn climbed up beside her and snuggled next to her. She could feel his trembling like a cold dog in the rain. He hugged himself and she draped an arm around his shoulders. It was one thing to know how upset _she_ was, but Flynn was definitely being affected as well. He only just found out like she did that his older sister had been kidnapped as a baby and his parents were going to go to jail. Much less, he was still practically a kid. If she didn't know how to deal with this, there was no way in hell Flynn would know. "Mrs. Blue, I'm scared…I'm very scared…"

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"Where's Mr. Blue?"

"In his study," Rocky replied, "Daddy's upset that he never caught wind of all this. He says he should have seen it, since he's been your doctor for so long…they never showed him a birth certificate, nor did he ever find out the name of any doctors you had prior to him." She bowed her head, trying desperately to take in the news. "I am so sorry about all this, Cece. I didn't know…investigating all this was going to cause so much trouble."

"It's fine Rocky. It's better…I know now…than never find out. Right?" Rocky hugged her, slowly nodding and weeping with her. Cece understood those dreams she had now, and for all intents and purposes, those shadows in her dreams must have been her parents. "I _need_ to find my real dad. I-I have to know what he's like…" She felt close to him regardless, and _that_ was a frightening but pleasant sensation. She scoffed and swept away a tear, "I feel like mom's related to that damn officer in that story of yours. The one that took Julian-Gary's child and forced him to be unable to see the baby again…"

"There's a funny thought. You as Gary's daughter." Cece's eyebrows rose and her head lifted as a chuckle drifted from her lips. She wasn't sure how to take that in, but it was probable she'd enjoy it if it were true. She was close enough and she valued him like a father already, but it was too much of a dream to be real.

"Yeah but let's be realistic about this, Rocky…" Rocky raised an eyebrow as Cece thought on her words. With a scoff, she dipped her head down and groaned. "As if we can be, none of this seems real. I'm in pain and I don't even…I don't even know how to react…the woman I thought was my mother has been living a lie for so long that even she believes it. Now, the chances of my ever having a mother again is slim, because apparently my birth mother's gone!"

It was a strange coincidence, or at least a million of strange coincidences that connected her to Gary. She didn't want to believe it could be that way though, she didn't want to believe she could have ever been so close to her father but that Georgia hadn't allowed him to speak up all these years. She _wanted_ to think her father was somewhere far away and someone she would at least feel awkward around at first. Yet it made sense, especially if Georgia _was_ that officer. She would have moved him into witness protection nearby. He did lose his fiancé, and many other things happened that seemed to connect.

What if her father _was_ Gary? She'd probably be ecstatic, but sad at the same time.

"Not a lot of good feeling sorry for myself is going to do…" She slowly rose to her feet and dusted off her pants. "Mrs. Blue, can you…when's the soonest you can start looking for my dad?"

"Immediately," Marcie reached up and pat her shoulder, still smiling as calmly as possible. "I think the reason Georgia never showed the birth certificate…is maybe because your parents are still on it. In fact, that is my understanding from talking with James. If that's the case, we just need to find your birth certificate first."

"Hey!" Flynn sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Everyone looked to him, and Cece gave him a smile to reassure and comfort him. "If Cece meets her birth parents, I want to be there with her. If we go together, we need to be together. Plus, I might have questions for her dad…"

"Of course Flynn, I'll make sure on the official meeting that you're there."

"Thanks…"

The door opened up and Ty entered with Gunther and _Deuce_. They were carrying in bags and carts from the front lobby with items from Cece's room. "Deuce came by wanting to help out," Ty motioned to the headphone loving boy and grinned, "We've got everything from your room that you said you wanted. Clothes, stuffed animals, makeup…You name it, we got it."

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're here for me now…"

"That's what friends are for," Deuce gave her a quick hug while Ty and Gunther agreed. "Sorry you're going through all this. I know it's not much, but hey, Uncle Frank and Dad say they're going to do everything in their power to help you find your parents."

"Thanks."

Gunther took her hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, soothing her as was needed. "You know I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. My sister's going through a crisis right now with our cousin, you've met Klaus, but if you need me to be here for you, then I'm here." Cece cringed for a split second, then reached up to kiss him on the corner of his lips.

"It's okay Gunther. I've got my support system, and it's great to know I have you too…Go help your sister." She gave him a smile and closed her eyes, breathing out her words, "I love you…"

"What was that?" Her eyes flew open and his lips had turned up into a subtle smirk. Instinctively she started to push him towards the door.

"Nothing. Go help your sister with Klaus, I'll be fine!" Once he said his goodbyes and was out the door, she turned to the others and brought her hands to her hips. Her eyes drifted to the bags and the carts, and once again, her heart began to break. It was a struggle to stay on top, to be strong. After a minute, she remembered what Gunther had said to her before their appearance on Maury. He _found out_ who her father was! She let out a subtle groan and moved her hand to her forehead. "I need some air…I'm going to go for a walk."

"Need to be alone?" Rocky asked, "Or do you want one of us to be there with you?"

"I need to be alone. Thanks anyway, Rocky."

Outside, it was much colder than she'd anticipated, or perhaps it was simply something she was imagining. It was hard to believe that in a single moment, her entire world could go to sub-zero temperatures at such a quick pace.

She had her hands in her pockets and was looking down at the sidewalk, kicking pebbles off into the grass or the street. Every now and then a car would come by. She wanted to imagine people in those cars mocking her, laughing at her over her plight. _"The girl without a real family. How's that for a story?"_ She scoffed and lifted her head into what she thought was the rain.

How though could rain fall on such a clear blue day? The sun was out, birds were singing, but she didn't want to hear them any longer. Her heart sang out in mourning and her body felt as though it were ready to collapse. _"What is real? What is fake?"_

In front of her, she could see the spirit of the woman that had always been there looking over her. The woman had her arms extended and was gazing lovingly at her. Her voice cracked as she took a step towards her, "Momma," she felt herself whisper. Was that who this woman was? This beautiful spirit that had been watching over her for so long could very well be her mother? How hard was it to believe? Was it even possible?

She felt the woman's arms around her, stunning her into silence. Warmth seeped into her soul, and fresh tears fell from her eyes. After several minutes of silence, the spirit began to fade away. Gary entered her mind as a result and she began to ponder the possibility that he was her father.

Though if frightened her to think of what that could mean. It would mean she was the baby ripped away from a man who was almost murdered and saw his fiancé murdered. There were also aspects of the past that concerned her, but weren't a big issue. Being forced to rob a bank was _not_ an issue for her. His crimes were not that great, in her estimation. The truth of the matter was also that it would mean he _wanted_ her. He never gave her up and loved her with all his heart.

She'd welcome the idea of him being her father, but was also skeptical of the chances. That would have to mean Martin Bristol were out there somewhere, looking for him. Looking for her _father_. Her heart began to race and fear started to shroud her like a haze. Didn't Georgia say Phil was related somehow? In which case, _Phil_ might very well be _Bristol_.

Cece's heart pounded heavily within at that, and she started to tremble with the earth. If Gary were indeed her father, then that meant she'd been _so close_ to her mother's attempted killer and never knew it. Her hand cupped over her mouth as the fear continued to batter her spirit.

"I need…need to know, then…if my dad is Gary." She started to turn and run back to the apartment building, but stopped as she nearly ran into someone. She fell back on the ground and looked up, catching her breath once her eyes met with Phil's.

"He is your father," Phil muttered. "Think you're ready to meet him?"

* * *

Cece's pretty tormented and upset, but she's trying to remain strong. Looks like Flynn's definitely making sure to remain with her whenever her family is found. Tell me what you think? Phil's found her, do you think he'll reunite father and daughter? What is his agenda, I wonder? He did say he wouldn't hurt Cece, what do you think he's doing?


	28. A Father's Joy

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (A Father's Enthusiasm)

Gary hurried through his house, grabbing everything that was needed. The birth certificate, among other things. Jessica was with him, and encouraged him to go see his daughter. Now was as good a time as any, especially since there was no longer Georgia to hold him back. Along with the excitement he felt, there was also nervousness. What would she think? What would he _say?_ It was scary enough when he managed to talk to his sister, Mave, after all this time. Now he was able to tell his daughter and hold her as a father would.

"There's a lot to be said, Jessica." He spoke swiftly and with eagerness, stopping before her with a subtle bounce in his step. "Am I too overeager? Am I too nervous? How should I act? What do I _say?"_

"Relax." She reached over to fix his collar, smiling as she looked into his eyes with reassurance. He was wearing a button down dress shirt and jeans, his hair was slightly messy and his eyes had a particular haze to them. "You're fine. You're acting like a father who hasn't been able to talk to his child in thirteen years, and that's exactly what it is. Do you want to call your sister up? You know I'll be here with you."

"Do you think calling Mave might be too much? I don't want to overwhelm her…"

"Then don't, she can always meet her family afterwards." Jessica folded his collar around, then reached up to groom his hair some. He raised an eyebrow at her and felt a particular bliss stir in his heart while watching her. He truly made the right decision in asking her out, he thought he was beginning to feel that emotion that he shied away for so long. Love. Maybe, in time it would rise to that. "What's important is she meets her dad first thing, and that would be you. Birth certificate is for Mrs. Blue, you said?"

"Yeah…and I also have a picture of her mom." He reached into the backpack on the couch next to him and pulled out a small photograph of Marylin holding onto Cece as a baby. "It's the original that I had blown up into the photo on the fireplace."

"That's great, I think she would love to see that." Jessica took the photo and smiled at it, slowly nodding her head. "Mary was truly a beautiful woman, and lucky too to have a man like you. Cece's going to be lucky also to have a dad like you."

"I'm nervous, scared, and I have _no idea_ what to say."

"I know. That's why I'm going to be there for you. You'll be fine…" He set the picture back into the backpack and zipped it up. Inside the pack was a binder that had all of the important documentation that was likely needed to give to Marcie. There was also some old items that had been given to Cece as a baby, such as a snow white stuffed Gingham dog. Marylin also had a bracelet made for Cece when she was young, it was big enough that it would still fit her.

The bracelet was encrusted with diamonds and rubies, all attached by metal orbs. A heart pendant hung from the bracelet and opened like a locket. Inside the locket were two heart shaped pictures, one of Marylin and the other of baby Cece. On the back of the locket were engraved, the words: _I will always be there for you, mama loves you._

Gary saved that bracelet in a small jewelry box that he kept in a safe in his bedroom, there was nothing he wanted to lose more than that gift. Marylin had it made and ordered on the day before her death. It came in the mail a week later and was sent to his caseworker, Georgia, who had been giving him all the mail that was being sent to his old home. It broke his heart that Marylin never saw that bracelet received, that she never was able to give it to Cece. While he'd given Cece a bracelet as a gift before, the one her mom had worn, he could never give her the locket for obvious reasons. Now, he could.

"Maybe that bracelet that's in there…kept her spirit around?" He breathed in slowly and Jessica looked to the pack, nodding slightly.

"It's always possible. My sister says there are a number of reasons spirits remain on this earth. If she is still around, maybe she'll be able to rest in peace once you and Cece are reunited and safe. Who knows. There's also one other thing that I am wondering about…"

"What's that?"

"Flynn. Isn't he going to have to go to a foster home because of all this?" Gary's heart sank as he thought of the young boy, it wasn't hard to remember that Flynn was affected as well. Both James and Georgia would be unable to take care of him since they were likely going to prison, and they didn't have any other family.

"You're right…he has no one…I can't see Cece wanting to part with him either. I mean, he wasn't involved in all this shit, he doesn't deserve to be punished."

"Maybe, if it's not brought up, you could offer to take him in?" It was a lot to consider, but he didn't want to leave that door closed to a possibility. He was already nervous enough about how to tell his daughter he wants to be a part of her life, he also had to consider the possibility of Flynn as well?

"I'll definitely consider it. I'm just extremely nervous."

"Understandable. Just take a deep breath, and whenever you're ready, we can go. Do you think she'd be at her apartment?"

"She might be with Rocky, actually. I imagine she'd be with her friends." It looked like Cece had been devastated, and he was worried about whether it would be too soon to go to her. He wanted to take this with caution, but at the same time, he was just overzealous. "I'm still worried it's too soon."

"Well both of you have waited all this time. Take it carefully, don't overwhelm her, and go one step at a time. If you wait any longer, it might be too late."

"Right…"

On the way to the building, Jessica did the driving. She was the calmer of the two of them, though he could see she was exited as well. She was happy for him, he knew that much. When they went in, the first place they checked _was_ the apartment where Cece had been, but no one answered. So the next place to see would be the Blue family.

Standing at their door, he was overcome with anxiety and nervousness. Part of him wanted to run and hide, while the other was working to build his confidence up. The clashing emotions made him freeze up, to the point that Jessica had to knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

"I-I can't do this, Jessica. I'm too…" He moved his hand to his clammy forehead and began to shudder. Jessica reached over and took his hand, comforting him with a smile.

"You're doing fine Gary. I'm here for you." He inhaled and clenched his eyes shut, struggling to calm down. The door opened and Curtis Blue stepped outside, looking ashen and upset. The man was clearly aggravated over something, but Gary wasn't going to worry about it too much. Jessica waved at the man and smiled politely. "Hi Mr. Blue, I'm Jessica. Is your wife around?"

"Yes…" Gary looked inside the apartment and was startled by everyone there. Marcie was on the couch with Flynn and Rocky, Ty was walking around the living room and Deuce was standing beside a cart full of clothes. Yet Cece was nowhere in sight. Curtis looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat, "Marcie it's for you. Gary's here with…" The man took a pause and looked back to Jessica, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't catch the connection."

"I'm Gary's girlfriend…"

"Okay, well it's good to meet you. Come inside. Sorry if I sound irritated, you must understand. As a doctor, I have a certain pride…" He led them inside and Gary raised an eyebrow. Marcie stood up and put her hands to her hips.

"Curtis just relax sweetheart, you know I'm going to sort everything out." The woman walked over and shook their hands, her expression was warm and inviting. It helped Gary to calm down. "Curtis is upset since Cece was his patient and Georgia was able to trick him and never once present a birth certificate to him."

"I swear I am going to start forcing my patients to show their birth certificate upon registration at my clinic…" Curtis started grumbling and Marcie rolled her eyes. At the mention of a birth certificate, Gary perked up and raised his eyebrows, grinning brightly.

"I have her birth certificate." In an instant, everyone snapped their eyes towards him and the room grew deathly quiet. It frightened him a bit, but he wasted no time in picking his backpack off the ground and pulling out the folder he needed. "Everything you need is in here…"

"What are you saying?" Marcie took the folder and slowly opened it. He felt a streak of confidence wash away the fear in him. It excited him! "I'm her father. I was in the witness protection program, Georgia was my handler. My name is Julian Sanders." Marcie cupped her hand over her mouth and Curtis smacked his forehead, groaning as the rest of the people in the room started to walk over and surround Marcie. The woman read aloud the signatures on the certificate, shaking her head as tears seemed to form at her eyelids.

"Cecelia Sanders, born August 26th, 1997 at First Angel's Clinic…" Curtis walked over, his hand sliding to his chin, and his eyes drifted onto the certificate. "Signed by the Doctor on staff, Dr. Ramona Brighton. Mother is listed as Marylin Sutherland, and the father listed as Julian Sanders. No wonder she never presented a birth certificate…"

"She couldn't get it changed. It was one of the few things I was able to not allow her to do…There was no way in hell I was going to let her put her name on a birth certificate."

"I need to call this doctor!" Curtis declared as he rushed for the phone, "I need to make sure everything is correct. I've been treating this doctor's patient all these years, surely they will tell me everything that Georgia wasn't able to tell me."

"I can tell you anything you need to know…"

"I believe you," Marcie flipped over the certificate and looked at another document in the folder. "These are your case papers…." Marcie's eyes widened and a gasp left her lips. "There she is, Officer Georgia Jones. I have a lot of investigation to take care of, but thank you Gary. You've made this a little easier for me…why didn't you step forward before?"

"Because every time I wanted to, Georgia would threaten me with something. She was a police officer, she could arrest me at any time…" Marcie frowned and Gary bowed his head. Flynn came over and looked up to him, studying him.

"So. You're Cece's real dad?"

"Yes." He quickly lifted his gaze to Marcie, pleading with her. "I'll do bloodwork, anything that you need I will do it. I…I just want to see my daughter."

"She's out walking." Flynn cleared his throat and crossed his arms over. "If you wait, she'll come back. I want to know, do you want her to be part of your life?" Gary knelt down and looked Flynn in the eyes with as much genuine honesty as he could. The boy was protective, but caring, something that Gary was thankful for. If anyone in the family Cece had been on should be there for her, it would be Flynn.

"I would love nothing more than to have my daughter a part of my life. I've gone all these years…unable to speak up…"

"Sounds pretty painful." Flynn thinned his lips and nodded his head, sighing heavily. "So…you know that I'm staying right with Cece, right? I don't want to go through foster care and I don't want to leave my sister."

"I understand." Gary felt his heart rise up and of course, he felt happy again for the first time in a long time. "So…if Cece would be happy, and would want to be with her father, would you want to be with us?" He was more than willing to offer Flynn a place, to take him in as part of his family. Flynn lowered his arms and spoke with a calm voice.

"I don't know…I might have to think about it for a minute, but-" He paused, then threw his arms up and raised his voice to an excited level. "Of course I would!"

His eyes moved to the television, which was on, but muted. He thought he saw _Phil_ on the screen, but was sure his eyes were betraying him. "Is that…_him_?" The others looked to the screen and Jessica walked over, striking on the volume. Phil was somewhere outside with a camera on him, judging by the edges of the walls behind him, he was on top of a roof. "It is him…is he taking up the Shake it Up timeslot?"

"I thought they put that show on hiatus," Marcie commented, "It says live." Rocky shook her head and stated she knew nothing of a show being on at this time. Something else should be in the timeslot, unless Phil found a way to override it.

"I've been standing here a while," Phil remarked, "Hoping someone can get Gary Wilde for me…" Gary froze and began to panic as he watched Phil walk towards the camera. "I have something for you, Gary…" The camera started to move towards the right until it froze on a sight that made Gary's heart shatter. Cece was sitting in a chair, glaring angrily at the camera. Her wrists were bound behind the chair and her eyes were more annoyed than frightened. Rocky cried out and Gary began to collapse. "Your daughter. I've not done anything to harm her, nor do I intend to. I want _you_, but I've decided to present you with the gift of the child that was taken from you so long ago."

"N-No, he…god no…"

"Gary, I'm going to be here until you get my message. I've signaled the news media if they wish to bring helicopters, I really don't care to make a big deal out of this or anything…I just feel the rooftop of this apartment building is a nice…arena. If you will. Wouldn't you like to reunite with your daughter on the news, though? Make it a momentous occasion? I have alerted the police of a different hostage that will…die…if they come after me. So, they're not going to be too stupid. The only one I want coming through that door right now is you. Ball is in your court…"

"He has_ another_ hostage somewhere?" Rocky gripped her chest and groaned. Gary ignored the comment, focusing solely on his daughter and the panic that was stabbing at his heart. Phil began showing the surrounding environment on camera and it was Ty who instantly recognized the rooftop of the current building they were in. "Gary, why is Phil after you?"

"Because he is Martin Bristol. He's the one that almost had me killed all those years ago…the one that killed Marylin…He tried find me recently and wouldn't kill me because I…I was in a bad place…"

"How did he find-" Ty froze and his jaw fell agape. The man began to shudder and Gary slowly looked towards him, needing to say nothing at all for Ty to realize where he went wrong. "Oh god I told him where you lived!"

"It's fine…I just…I need to go to my daughter now. I have to end this…" He was terrified of what Phil might do to him, to Cece, but he knew there was no time to be afraid. He had to protect his daughter. Whoever this other hostage was, he didn't care. He only cared about one person there, the one person he didn't want to lose. "I don't think I can fight him, I mean he almost killed me last time I tried. I just…I have to do something. I can't stand by and let something happen to Cece!"

Though, it looked like Phil was only bored. The man was now sitting beside Cece, trying to converse with her. How on earth he was being polite, Gary wasn't sure. It was just as astonishing as it had been the day he found him.

* * *

Heh, this _other_ hostage sounds more in danger than Cece and Gary at this point. Well, tell me what you think of everything? Looks like Marcie doesn't have to do too much work, since Gary had all the documentation.


	29. Fight of Two Criminals

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Fight of Two Criminals)

Georgia's eyelids slowly opened and she let out a moan as she rubbed a painful spot on her head. When she did, she felt the pain from the tender area seep through her body. It was enough to waken her a bit more and make her sense of awareness rise. She moved her hands down and whimpered upon seeing that her wrists and ankles were bound with rope.

She looked around her surroundings and found herself trapped in a familiar area with a television. It was one of the empty rooms in the apartment next to her own, an apartment that no one lived in. It seemed she was in a bedroom of some sort. The walls were bare, with some patches of wallpaper, the carpet on the floor was torn asunder and the only thing that didn't have a thick layer of dust was the television in front of her. When she looked at the screen, fear gripped her.

Phil was trying to get Gary to come out, he'd found his daughter. He had another hostage somewhere that would be killed if anyone other than Gary came for him. Pondering this hostage, Georgia was reminded of her binds. She felt something heavy around her neck and moved her hands towards the object, paling once her fingers connected with a strange collar of some sort. Paying more attention to detail, she listened and heard a soft beeping noise emanating from the object. _"No! A bomb? He's got a bomb around my…"_

Georgia barely remembered being abducted. The officer in the car took a turn onto a strange road and she started to ask what was going on, but she never got a good look at the man's face. Instead, the officer parked in a strange location, got out of the car, and the next thing she knew something flew through the window and struck her in the head.

"Shit that must have been Bristol…" Her voice was groggy, and the pain inside of her was overbearing. She couldn't believe Bristol managed to intercept her from the police, but at the same time, it made sense. He couldn't be an idiot to elude the law for so long! Gary said Martin might be after her, was this what he meant by that? _"Hold on…He's calling Gary out…He's probably going to kill Gary and Cece together!"_

If there was ever a time she needed to do her job and do it right, it was _now._ She knew there was no chance of Cece forgiving her anytime soon, Gary would probably hate her for the rest of his life after all the pain she caused him, and that was all fine by her. She knew she deserved what she got, but at this point there was one thing on her mind.

She had to get out of here, she had to do _something_ to stop Phil before he killed Gary and Cece. Her eyes drifted over to a dusty blade poking out from beneath an end table. Her heart skipped a beat and she immediately began crawling towards it, using all of her strength to move. _"Have to protect Cece…and her dad…"_

"Why are you doing this?" Cece asked as she tried to move her wrists, he tied the rope pretty well for someone that wasn't planning on actually doing anything to her. She doubted his honesty at that point, though. She had too much anger in her to be scared, but at the same time, she _was_ scared. She never envisioned meeting her dad this way, but then it frightened her more to realize that not only was her dad truly Gary, but that this was in fact the man who wanted her dad _dead!_ "You're not going to hurt him…"

"We'll see." Phil tapped his fingertips together, sighing heavily as he gazed at the edge of the building with a sharpened glare. "There comes a point where killers do have pride. At least some criminals do…The woman that took you from your parent in his moment of weakness? No fucking pride whatsoever. Me? I have a systematic way I prefer to take my kills, and that is to bring them to such an emotional low before death that they can think of nothing other than death. Your father was already at this point…and _I_ didn't bring him there, the officer did. My pride would not allow me to kill him then. So yes, I intend to reunite you with your father."

She felt her heart stop and her body grew numb. How had Georgia brought her father to such a low level? Did Gary want to die? Was that how bad things had become for him? "It must have been hell…" She bowed her head and narrowed her eyes as she thought of Georgia. The pain and suffering that the woman inflicted on Gary was _that _tormenting? "I grew up so close, and he was never allowed to tell me the truth?"

"From my understanding, that is the case. Honor-bound as I am, I will not lie to you. Ask me anything you want, I'll answer…" There were so many things she wanted to ask, to know about her parents, but just how much would this killer know? He was the one who killed her mother, she realized that now.

"You…You're the one who killed my momma?" Phil closed his eyes and lifted his shoulders up. Her breathing wavered and her eyes began to grow misty.

"Yes. Try not to think of her too much. I can't help but notice though…the bracelet you wear…" Cece looked over her shoulder at the jewelry on her wrist.

"Gary gave me that as a gift a long time ago…"

"Yes. Your mother was wearing it that night." She gasped and flung her gaze towards Phil. Her chest heaved and her heart sprang into a fast pace. "I imagine it was one of the items returned to your father." Tears began drenching her cheeks as her breathing started to grow labored. She wanted to cry, but was holding back for fears that she wouldn't be able to stop, or to breathe.

"H-How did you…_Why_ did you do it? How did you kill my momma?"

"It's best you don't think about the how. As for the why? There is nothing I can say that would ever satiate what I did to you or to your father. I told him that the day I found him. If you want to ask what your mother was like, ask your father, not me. That night, your mother was likely not at her best, I could not give you accurate information. I would not want to tell you something that would besmirch your mother."

"Coming from the guy who killed her…I'd say that's a lot. What are you trying to achieve by this? Repentance?"

"I am…not sure…" His brow furrowed, he tangled his fingers together and brought them to rest beneath his nose. "I told your father I would not harm the dancers on Shake it Up and I told him I would not harm you. Do I seek repentance? I don't know what I seek…I've been hunting your father for thirteen years."

"You killed my boyfriend's aunt."

"Did I?" His eyes drifted towards her as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I would have known."

"The mom and daughter that were there that night. You hunted them down and killed them."

"I see. Well, I did not want witnesses to my crime, obviously. That is why I've hunted your father for so many years. Recently your mother's face is what constantly haunts me, and knowing that it was _my crime_ that made someone else tear an infant from its family, a crime I see worse than most crimes, is something I can't forgive."

"So…that's why you didn't kill my dad? Then why are you doing _this?!"_

"Because it is bringing you your father, as for my plans afterwards, I struggle with it. I've left obvious for my hostage to escape, I predict police will grab her if she does so…" She was a little concerned about who this hostage was, but from the sounds of it, was it likely he went after _Georgia?_ That didn't seem probable since she was in police custody, but what concern was it of hers when she seemed to be in a dangerous situation herself?

"Maybe…let me and my dad go?"

"It isn't that easy…There are a few things I need to ensure. First off, I need to ensure that he'll be in _good spirits_." That was a bit alarming for her, but at the same time, she wondered if he was implying something else. He intended to kill someone, it sounded like that was in his voice, and she hoped it wasn't Gary. "We'll see." He slowly rose from the ground and looked towards the door of the rooftop. Gary came rushing out with Jessica, he was extremely worried. Her heart skipped a beat as Jessica came running over to her, throwing her arms around her.

"So you've arrived," Phil crossed his arms and smirked at Gary, "I had a good feeling you'd show up."

"You have my daughter, of course I'm going to come." Gary looked to Cece with concern, then shot a glare back to Phil. "This was _not_ how I saw this going. Cece, I'm sorry this lunatic got to you, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Shockingly, no…" She had no idea what to say. Part of her wanted to comment on his being her father, another part wanted to comment on Phil. There were many ways this moment of seeing him could have played out, but _another_ kidnapping was not one of the ideas on her mind. "I um…I didn't know you were my dad?" Her head fell back and she let out a loud groan, "That sounded so awkward! Ugh…" Gary gave her a subtle smile, then looked to Phil.

"We'll talk more after this. First, I need to deal with Bristol here…" Phil raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, scoffing slightly.

"Are you not happy? I've reunited you with your daughter."

"I'm not going to tell you that. I know you're only wanting to build me up so you can tear me down yourself and kill me."

"That may be…or, I may have an entirely different plan in mind right now that you aren't aware of."

"As if I'd believe a word you told me. You wanted me up here without the police for a reason. If it wasn't to kill me, then…I don't know what." Phil tilted his head to the right and raised his eyebrows, chuckling beneath his breath.

"Are you willing to fight for your life? You want to live now? How different are things for you than they were, say, a week or two ago?"

"Better. I have a girlfriend I care deeply for, I got that job at the museum…and to top it off, I'm actually able to talk to my daughter. So yes. I _want_ to live." Phil slowly nodded and began to walk towards Gary. "I'm trying to move on with my life. You're not making it easy…"

"Well, that _is_ news. I'm…glad to hear that." Gary raised an eyebrow and Phil began moving over to Cece. She felt Jessica hug her neck more protectively and looked up as the woman glared at the man. "Relax…I'm not doing anything…"

In a sudden moment, Phil removed a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes that bound her wrists. She shot up from the chair and hugged Jessica, then Gary hurried over and put his arms around them, guarding them. It was a warm feeling which she wished was under different circumstances at the very least, but she was still happy to have them here for her.

"Get away from them!" Someone demanded. Cece's head jolted up and Phil turned around, narrowing his eyes. Georgia was standing at the edge of the roof where the fire escape came up to, she was panting and holding a knife in her hands. "I know what you're doing, and I'm going to stop you before you do anything more…"

"Oh, you mean reuniting a family that you tore apart?" Phil chuckled nonchalantly and took a few steps forward, sneering at the woman. "Yes, I know you aren't happy about that. I think they'll be happier with you not interfering."

Georgia growled and took a few steps towards him, still glaring with murderous intent. "I really don't care. I _took an oath_ when I joined law enforcement. It was my job to protect that man. Regardless."

"And a _fine_ job you did at that! Not only did you kidnap his daughter, you made his life a living hell. Not to mention, I _still_ found him. No love lost there, I suppose. You were too busy trying to make his daughter think of you as her parent. All you could do was lie your ass through everything."

"Take that _back!"_

"I don't think so." He looked to the camera and wagged his eyebrows as the sound of a news chopper rushed towards the building. "You're on candid camera. Smile." Cece held onto Jessica's arm, which was around her neck, and watched closely as Georgia and Phil circled one another. She wanted to know what the woman was doing here, and why. Not only was there no chance heroics were going to make her take to forgiving her sooner, though it might help, but she had to wonder how her mom got away from the police. Unless Phil had something to do with it, which she did suspect.

"What are you doing here!" She barked. Georgia looked over with a solemn frown, and a tear in her eyes.

"My job…I suppose…" She felt something clench inside and dared herself to tear her eyes away. Unable to do so, she watched as Georgia lunged for Phil, brandishing her own knife in her hands. She swung for him, but he swung his wrist upwards and deflected her arm, glaring into Georgia's eyes. Without hesitating, he twisted his hand around and grabbed her arm, then spun behind her, snapping her arm back. Georgia screamed out and she quickly cursed the man.

"You should know what you're getting into before you fight someone," Phil remarked. Cece tensed as she saw Phil throw Georgia to the ground. The woman rolled closer to the edge, pushed herself up and snarled ferociously at the man, almost like a lioness.

"I'll gut you, Bristol…" She lunged forward, swinging the knife again, this time drawing blood from his arm. As they exchanged blows, Cece grew wary of watching, sickened by the sight. She knew Georgia was protecting them, and in a way, Phil might have been doing the same, but she had to question the humanity of both. There was a crazed look in Georgia's eyes, and for a split second, Cece feared if the woman would really be safe from her own delusions.

At one point, Phil had her pinned against the ground, blood fell from his face and onto Georgia's chest. He let out a venomous growl and was holding his own blade above her throat as she pushed away at his wrist. "You think I don't see it?" Phil snarled, leaning closer. "You don't think I see the criminal behind your eyes? You're just moments away from giving in to the delusions in your head! If they hadn't gone to Maury when they did, you would have killed him yourself. I can see the murder in your eyes!"

Georgia rolled her eyes and shoved him off, pushing him closer to the edge. She rose up and swung her arms outwards, sighing heavily. "Says the killer himself."

"It takes a killer to recognize another, wench. Unlike you, I've atoned for my sins. You're just a blossoming murderer."

"I am no killer!"

Cece was both intrigued and frightened by this, she did _not_ want to think Georgia would have resorted to killing someone. Phil chuckled nonchalantly and shook his head, wagging a finger in the air. "Surely you jest." His eyes narrowed and his hand lowered beside his waist. "I waited by his house that day, waiting to see if the police would swing by. My first curiosity was piqued when you were one of the first responders…I didn't think you were the 'officer' at the time, that wasn't confirmed until Maury. But I had my suspicions…when you left…oh there was hatred in your eyes. Maybe you weren't there, but I'm relatively sure I heard you mutter something. What was that you muttered? Do tell me…"

"I didn't say a damn thing." Georgia stepped closer to him and started to raise her knife. She had an angry, wild look that frightened everyone there. Somehow she'd gone from protecting them, to a virulent and venomous creature whose delusions and lies were beginning to take hold again. "I would wish no harm to Gary."

"Au contraire. I do believe your very words were that I should have shot him then, so you could 'have your daughter' and nothing more." Cece's eyes widened and Gary looked away, sighing heavily. Georgia looked over her shoulder, shaking her head.

"I _swear_, I didn't-I may have thought it, but I didn't say it. If I did, I never _meant_ it! I-I-"

"Your delusions won't save you now." This voice, heard by everyone, didn't come from the lips of either Phil or Georgia. Cece perked her head up and looked around, gasping when she saw the spirit of the man with the shades standing at the corner of the rooftop. Georgia and Phil were both looking his direction, then their eyes moved to a mist that was forming in front of them. It was not long before she was sure they could see what she was seeing, the spirit of the woman who had always been around her growing up. The woman slowly lifted her hands, narrowing her eyes. "You both are a danger…to Julian, to my daughter, and I want you _away_ from them."

What happened next, she wasn't sure. Whether it was an incredibly strong wind, or some sort of ghostly force, the spirits were gone and with them, Phil and Georgia had been blown off the roof. Cece screamed out and ran towards the edge, hovering over and watching wide-eyed as the two fell, screaming, into the pavement several stories below.

Tears in her eyes, she turned to Jessica, who pulled her into a protective hug. Gary stepped beside them, staring down in shock, unable to explain whatever had just occurred. Even she didn't know. All she wanted to do now was go away from here, somewhere safe. She tightened her hand around Jessica's shirt and buried her face into the woman's shoulder. Gary put his arms around them and set his chin on the top of her head.

Somehow, this moment was oddly comforting for her. She felt secure, safe, but at the same time sad. Relief was coursing through her as well, knowing that no one would threaten them now. It was going to be hell catching up, though, but she was looking forward to it.

* * *

That's it, Phil and Georgia both, are gone. Your observations and thoughts? I wanted to convey that grey area that existed between good and evil, that no one is ever all one or all the other. Yet both were attempting to save the family from the other.


	30. The New Family

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (The New Family)

This was supposed to be a happy and momentous occasion, but for some reason Cece couldn't react accordingly. She kept seeing Georgia tumble over the edge, but not without that wild and enraged look on her face. This, the woman she grew up _trusting_. Then the man who was hunting her father all these years, in some odd way, saving their lives. They were both saving them, from the other person, and that was what confused her about the whole situation.

Then, to see what she thought was the spirit of her own mother manifest before the two and denounce them both so flagrantly, it spoke volumes to her. It didn't seem fair, however, that Georgia would be plucked away in such a manner that she wouldn't get a chance to actually inquire more answers from her in a future date. "Cece? Are you all right sweetie?" She lifted her head at Marcie's voice and smiled vaguely at her.

They were all sitting in the living room of the Blue household, with Cece in the recliner beside the couch and Flynn sitting beside the chair, Indian-style. Gary, Jessica and Marcie were on the couch. The police had already come by to check on them and gather their statements, the paramedics did their job, and now it was just the small group of them. Rocky was asked to give them some time alone, so she was in the bedroom, but probably somehow spying on them. Gunther had come by too after what happened, but Rocky was forced to pull him away as well.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Blue. I just…I don't understand. _Phil_ was the evil one, wasn't he? Georgia was…also bad…but yet, in the end?" She scratched her head and closed her eyes, groaning as the fight played over and over in her head. "She was saving us from him, he was saving us from her."

"Good and evil are rarely ever simply black and white. Sometimes people do things because they believe it's the right thing to do, sometimes they do things they regret." Marcie leaned back, bouncing the folder in her hands on her knees. Cece nodded in understanding, still seeking to make some sense out of what occurred. "If we were to spend time analyzing a person's personality based off all the good and evil deeds they did and try to label them as such, we'd be here for a very long time. Georgia may have taken you away at birth, but she still raised you."

"Yeah-and in some weird way, she probably loved me too."

"Right. Phil was a killer, but he didn't kill your father after all these years of hunting the man. It's easy to see a child throwing rocks at a car and immediately say the child is bad…it's another thing when you step out of the car and the child tells you he was doing so because his sister was injured on the side of the road. No one can label someone with any judgment except for that person who knows the intent behind his or her own actions, and God."

"I guess I can see that." It was a sensible explanation, and as she visualized it, she could see how there would be separate meanings behind the actions. She saw the virulent side of Georgia taking her away from her father and lying all these years, but she could see the side of her that did it because she was afraid. There was no excuse for taking a baby, but there are different intentions that may make it seem less evil than other instances.

Then there was Phil, because of him she lost a mother. Even an uncle, no matter how despicable the man may have been. At the same time, because of him, she met her father again _knowing_ he was her father. It would be unfair to either for her to form a judgment on them, though it was hard not to.

Shrugging away the thoughts in her mind regarding the fight, she turned her attention to Gary and Jessica, breathing in slowly. There were many things she wanted to say, many she wanted to ask, but she had no idea where to start. Marcie looked to the tow, then back to Cece. "So Cece, as I'm sure you're well aware…this is your father." The police _did_ do the blood work while they were there. It really wasn't hard to put her DNA and Gary's DNA in a machine and find the matching segments and whatnot, she never understood all the chemistry and science behind it. It was a proven match, regardless. "I have a lot of paperwork to deal with, but I think you know everything that has to be done?"

"I do. I…I have a lot of questions, obviously. I just don't know where to _start."_ Normally in this case, if she'd actually been adopted, she'd ask why she was given up. Since _that_ clearly wasn't the case, she didn't know how this was supposed to go. Even Flynn was silent, though watchful and protective.

"Actually, I have something for you." Gary reached into the backpack and Cece started to lean forward, studying the pack carefully as he felt around inside.

"What is it?"

He pulled out a small photo with a diamond and ruby encrusted bracelet. Her eyes widened and she extended her hand, palm up, as he started to reach over. "This is a picture of your mom…and this is a bracelet she had made for you…" Her heart skipped a beat as she took the objects. Flynn gazed up at her with arched eyebrows. As she studied the bracelet, she could feel a movement of calm sorrow stirring within. In her right hand was the photo. Her heart lifted up as she studied her young mother, holding her in her arms.

"That's my momma, my real mom?" She looked so beautiful. Cece studied the woman's heart shaped face and serene expression, smiled at the loving gaze and the soft smile on her tender lips. It appeared as though Marylin were singing to the infant she was cradling. "Was she singing?"

"Yes. She always sang you lullabies, they helped put you to sleep. She loved you very much. We both did. Georgia took you away because she didn't think I would be capable of raising a child in a good environment…but that's not important now. I know that if your mom survived, she would have done everything to give you the love and care you needed, so would I."

"Mom never would get the chance?" Tears formed at her eyelids and she didn't bother to wipe them away, it was not something she wished to hide. With a sniffle, she felt of the bracelet with her fingers. As she scraped over the heart emblem, she felt a opening mechanism at the edge. "It's a locket? When did Mom have this made?"

"She had it ordered when you were in the hospital just a few days before she passed. It didn't arrive until after…" She put her hand to her chest and struggled to speak. A tense feeling grew in her throat and intense sorrow laced her heart as she studied the opened locket. She closed her eyes and swept away her tears, then turned the heart over to see an engraving on the back. As she read the words, a sob left her and she moved the bracelet to her chest, holding it over her heart.

She wanted to tell him how beautiful the bracelet was, how beautiful her mom was, but this was so much to take in that she couldn't form the words. Heavy pressure grew within and the tears poured down her cheeks as she slipped the bracelet carefully onto her wrist. Flynn reached up too her knee, comforting her and looking over towards Gary. "You won't have to be in the witness protection program anymore, will you?" Gary shook his head and Cece felt a rush of pride, she was happy for him that he could live his life as he wished now.

"No, I'm able to do what I like."

"Also, Cece and I might have met these people the other day…they showed us a picture of their grandma, Fiona, who looks just like Cece."

"Fiona? I had great grandmother with that name. My sister and her family _are_ in town, maybe you ran into them? Mave and her husband, William. They have three children. Brody, Connor, and Megan…I haven't met either Connor or Megan, obviously…" Cece's heart came to a dead stop at the family's mention, her eyes widened and her body trembled. Flynn looked up to her, concerned for her.

She was crushed by the news that these were in fact her relatives, and _two times_ she'd been so close to them and didn't even know. "Bo…When we went to Texas, we ran into Bo-Megan. Brody…He said his mom had two siblings, one they were looking around for and a sister with two children."

"Bridget, yes. Mave says they have a son now that they named after me. So a daughter Fiona, and a son, Julian. My sister also said my parents, your grandparents, are doing just fine, and Great Grandpa Ian is still living on his farm in Ireland." She desperately wanted to meet this family of hers, and such a big family at that. Not once could she ever imagine having a large family

"When can we meet them?"

"Well I just got my job at the museum, so I can't really take vacation time yet, but Mave told me that she can call Bridget and our parents any time and have them fly down here. I don't see a problem with that now that I don't have to be tied down by Witness Protection." Gary's cell phone started to ring, he pulled it from his pocket and held his hand over the phone. "It's Mave."

"M-My aunt?" She extended her arm, curling her fingers in to motion for the phone. "Can I talk to her?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you." She took the phone and clicked 'accept'. Her trembling hand lifted the phone to her ear, and she tried to speak through her shaky breaths. "Hello? This is Cece…" It struck her right there, her name was one of the few things she still had left. Georgia never changed it, perhaps that was Georgia's strange way of honoring whatever wishes her father may have had. "Is this Aunt Mave?"

"Oh, yes, you're alright," Mave replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, we're safe. I'm just talking to…dad…" She saw a peculiar gleam in Gary's eyes and smiled at him. She didn't know if she could call him 'dad' or not, but she could definitely get used it. "We're at my friend's apartment talking with her mother. Mrs. Blue is a social worker. My little brother and I are going to stay with Dad."

"I'm happy for you! Tell me." Mave took a moment's pause and Cece held her breath, struggling to control her emotions. She wanted to cry, but it wasn't a mournful cry. The weight of all Georgia's lies had crashed down and now she was seeing the world for the truth, seeing a family she never met in her life. It was hard to know exactly how to react. She was confused, nervous, scared, and happy at the same time. "Cece dear, your cousins want to talk to you…I was going to ask if you and your father would feel up for meeting somewhere. William and I have some important news to discuss."

"I think that would be great! I'd love to talk to…my cousins…God that feels so weird to say."

"I know right?" Mave had a chipper tone to her voice that was both soothing and relaxing for Cece, her heart's rampant pacing was going down and the trembling wasn't so much of an earthquake anymore. "Well, let me put them on speaker here."

She wiped away the tears in her eyes and waited for her cousins. The first voice she heard was Brody, he was laughing happily as Megan and Connor fought over wanting to be the first to talk. "So Cousin Cece. I knew it, I _knew_ there had to be _some_ connection there. I even called our cousins, Fiona and Julian, about it. Fiona said it was too uncanny to _not_ mean something. Fiona says Aunt Bridget and the family were thinking of moving back to the states, but didn't really have a whole lot of reason to. Maybe knowing Uncle Julian-or should we call him Gary-is safe?"

"Everyone knows him as Uncle Gary," Connor enthused. "We have a cousin named Julian, I think Mom said that we should just call him Uncle Gary."

"So Uncle Gary it is. Aunt Bridget did say that Grandma, Grandpa, and Great Granddad Ian will probably be moving to the states. Also, Cece, how is the school like?"

She straightened her back upright and hummed thoughtfully, "The school? It's fine." Why were they concerned about the school?

"Don't tell Uncle Gary yet, but Dad says he's thinking about getting a transfer. Mom wanted to move out of that small town back in Texas and was insisting on finding Uncle Gary so we could move near him. That's the 'important news'." Cece gasped delightedly and listened as Mave jokingly scolded Brody for giving away the information. She would love for her family to all move close by, or just in the state would be enough for her. She wanted to know her cousins, to know her Aunts and Uncles, her grandparents. It wasn't enough that they lived states away, or even an ocean away.

She was more excited when Megan took over the phone, "My turn to talk now! I want to talk to you, Cece an' Flynn." Cece smirked at Flynn and lowered the phone to his ear, leaning down and turning on the speaker. Flynn raised an eyebrow and glanced up at her. "Now that we're family, I get to play more video games. Know what that means? Cousin Flynn, it means we get a rematch!" Flynn groaned for a second, then laughed.

"You're on, Bo!"

Cece returned the phone to her ear and sat up, sighing heavily. "I can't _believe_ we were in Texas, so close to you, and we didn't even know."

"I know! I couldn't believe it, Cece. When Mom told me that you were Uncle J-Gary's daughter, I was like…No! How could we have been so close and not know! I'm happy though, because everyone's finding each other now. Do you think meeting all the grandparents, and Aunt Bridget's family would be too big for you?"

"I don't know, that is a lot of people, but…" One step at a time, she knew she would be overwhelmed, but her eagerness seemed to override that. It was important to her that she meet them, but she didn't know if meeting them all at once was a good idea or not. "Whatever Aunt Mave and Dad thinks is best. I…I'm still going through a lot, and we have to deal with custody papers and all that…"

"Hey Cece," Brody's jumping in startled her. "I was talking to Fiona about an hour ago on the phone. She's our age, you know. She wanted me to give you her number, if you'd like to talk to her."

"I would."

"All right. Now, Mom wants to talk to Uncle Gary about meeting at some diner or something, so…"

"I'll put him on. It was great to talk to you guys! I can't wait to see you all in person for once. Well…_knowing_ the connections anyway." She laughed nervously and quickly handed Gary the phone, taking a deep breath to bring herself back into composure.

* * *

Your thoughts?


	31. Calming Down

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Calming Down)

Cece had arrived at Gary's home, pleased to learn that she would be living here now. The guest bedroom would be converted to her bedroom, and one of the other rooms in the house would be converted to a bedroom for Flynn. It wouldn't be a big deal, since the room they chose to convert was next to hers, and there wasn't anything of significance. It had been a second computer room, rarely used. The desk and computer hooked up could be moved, there was also a piano and a guitar that Gary was going to move out to the living room. The closet had some old suitcases and cassette tapes from the early 90s.

She was happy Flynn could have a room of his own, though he'd be sleeping on the couch until they got the room finished for him. It wouldn't take long, just a few weeks, to get all the items in there moved out and his bedroom moved in.

Meanwhile, the room Cece was in, her bedroom, was well lit from the window on her right. The sun would rise up in the morning on that side, and the window overlooked a beautiful backyard full of trees, plants, a garden in the corner, and a pool on the right side. It was amazing that the yard was so large when the house was not that large. Even Gary said that after some time, he'd like to move to a nicer place.

Simple was fine for her, though.

She pushed herself back against the wooden headboard and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She gazed down at the cream colored bedspread and the lace pillows she leaned back on. Her eyes drifted to the bracelet on her wrist, a warm sensation stunned her into silence as the rubies and diamonds glistened in the sunlight. On the wall in front of her, beside the door was a small television stand with a 22-inch flat screen LCD television. Above it was a framed headshot of Marylin. It looked like her mom was in Hawaii, she had a sunset behind her. She was wearing a blue V-neck dress from what she could see, her hair framed her face, her eyes popped out, and her smile was wide and open.

There was an end table between the wall with the window and the bed, it had a purple lamp and a pearl white shade. On the wall to her left, there was a closet that she could put her clothes in. There was a shelf above the hang rail, allowing he to store just about anything she wanted. She was going to move her desk from her apartment and set it against the back wall of her room in between her closet and the bed.

The window beside Cece had cream colored curtains framing the top of the window and flowing out on the sides, currently they were tied. One untied, the curtains could cover the window and blot out the sun. They were decorated with flower petals. She started to smile and stretched her legs out, sighing heavily. "How are you feeling?" Jessica's voice startled her and she quickly looked to the door. Jessica was standing in the doorway with her hand on the frame, she had a pleasant smile and was gazing warmly at her. "You know, Gary says this room was designed based off your mom. She loved simpler colors, rose petals and bright rooms. This is probably one of the brighter rooms in the house."

"You don't say…" She did enjoy the room, it was comforting and warm. The colors in the room _were_ simple. Even the walls were painted a light desert sand color, and the carpeting matched the peach carpet outsides. "Wish I knew more about her. I know I can just ask dad about her, but…It isn't the same as having _met_ her."

"I know." Jessica walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She folded her hands over her waist and looked to the picture on the wall in front of them. "I didn't know her either, but she sounded like a great woman. She would do anything for you."

"She was beautiful. I…I still can't believe Gary is my dad, that I've been so close to him all these years. I would only have dreamed of what it'd be like."

"He's a good man, I know he'll do the best he can for you and Flynn."

"What about you? I mean…I know you two are only just dating, but, I feel like you're close." Jessica brushed her hair back and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'm going to get myself a real job. There's an antique shop nearby, I'm going to apply for a job there. My sister works at an antique store where she lives, I'm always listening to her on the phone go on and on about the items there and how they are of value. Maybe this way, I can talk her ear off for once." Cece laughed wildly and Jessica smiled at her. "As for the future, I don't know what will happen. Gary is a great man, and I do love him, but I won't rush him to do anything that he's not ready for."

"You think maybe he still has feelings for Mom?"

"Do I think-Oh Cece he will _always_ love your mom." Jessica laughed once and continued to hold her warm expression. Cece looked towards her mom's picture and slowly nodded. Jessica's voice softened and her arm draped around her shoulders. Cece let herself move closer and lean against the woman, taking in her comfort. "I could never compare to Mary, and I wouldn't even _try_. There's no comparison, and nobody will ever replace her. That doesn't mean your dad can't fall in love again and be happy, and if he does that, it doesn't mean he won't still love your mom with all his heart. It's best not to look at it as a comparison, because it's not, and the minute someone views it as such…happiness goes away and jealousy shows itself, and being jealous over someone who has since passed is not good."

"So you don't think his feelings for mom would be a problem?"

"No, I think he's doing his best to move ahead in his life and to be happy. That's all I want, is for him and for you to be happy."

"You and Dad aren't married, but…would you actually come around often?"

"Oh always!" Jessica hugged her close and Cece laughed once. "Nothing could possibly tear me away." Cece leaned her head back against the board and her eyes closed over as she thought about the concept of meeting her extended family. She was scared, nervous, but excited at the same time.

"I go from having no extended family from having a huge amount of relatives. I want to meet them, I'm just scared. I don't know why…I mean, I'm extremely nervous, and the size of the family isn't helping matters much."

"Well, you're not alone. I'm meeting them for the first time as well." It was comforting to know Jessica would also be meeting them, so she wasn't too alone. The funny thing was, the minute Maury aired, Aunt Mave contacted the family in Ireland and got them see it somehow. They began making travel arrangements and were flying over. What this meant, from what Gary said after talking to Mave, was that the rest of the family had arrived and would also be at the restaurant they were going to. "If it's too overwhelming for you, say the word, I'm sure Gary won't mind asking his sisters if they could split up the days of meeting. He's seeing them for the first time in over a decade as well…"

"Right, well, I want to meet them all. So it is good to know I'm not alone in this. Flynn's nervous too, right?" Jessica laughed and glanced to the window.

"Flynn is running around the backyard yelling over how big the family is and he has no idea what to do. Somehow he got his hands on an energy drink…"

"Oh dear." Cece covered her mouth to stifle a growing smile and fighting the impulse to laugh. "Flynn and energy drinks just don't mix well." Cece reached to the end table and pulled her cell phone from beside the lamp. She'd been debating calling Fiona before the meet at the diner, but didn't know what to say. "I want to call Fiona but I don't know what to say, would you stay here so I can call her? I feel like I'd be more comfortable with you here for me."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She scanned the contacts in her address book and stopped over Fiona's name. She bit her lip and swallowed the growing anxiety. Maybe if she spoke with Fiona, it would make her feel even less anxious at the meet. It helped that she'd already met her Aunt Mave and cousins, so seeing them again, while still nerve-wracking, was not as frightening as thinking of meeting them for the very first time. "Here goes nothing."

She hit the call button and put the phone to her ear. She glanced over to Jessica for a burst of confidence while listening to the phone ring. It wasn't a usual ring either, but a song playing as the phone rang. She enjoyed the melodious tune, and was surprised, considering she did the same thing with her phone. People who called her would hear a song playing instead of a dull ring.

Suddenly the melody ended and a girl picked up. "Hello? This is Fiona." The girl had such a melodious voice that it brought tears to Cece's eyes. There was a hint of sharpness in her tone as well, but a deep inflection that denoted power in her voice. All in all, Fiona sounded like she could be a politician, or at the very least, a future businesswoman.

"This is Cece…" Fiona gasped out and something in the background thumped. Cece raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I knocked over my cup, nothing to worry about. This hotel room we're in is crowded, it sucks so badly. Anyway, it's great to hear from you! Brody said you might call before dinner! I'm happy you have, I'm looking forward to seeing you. You know you're only a few months younger than I am?"

"I was born in August of '97."

"Right, and I was born in March."

"I wish we could have grown up together…" Cece could only dream of all the trouble they would have gotten into growing up. They might have been the closest friends, there was no telling. "I guess now is as good a time as any to meet. I'm nervous about tonight. Just take it easy on me, I guess."

"We will, just take a deep breath. We won't overwhelm you, at least we'll try not to. I always wanted to meet Uncle Gary. My brother, Julian was named after him, so that's why we're calling him by his witness protection name."

"Makes sense. I don't know what I'm going to do with my name, my last name that is…I think I'm going to take on Dad's name. Driving over here, he was talking about whether or not he was going to keep his last name as Wilde, or change it back to Sanders. Cece Sanders has a nice ring to it. Cecilia Sanders sounds a bit fancier too."

"Hmm, yes I agree. Oh Cece, we're going to have fun, I'm sure of it. It's nice to have a girl cousin my age. I can't take Megan some places, and Brody has never been willing to go shopping for shoes or dresses with me." Cece laughed at the thought of Brody sifting through dresses, glaring at them and cursing under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure he'd enjoy it." She was big on dresses and shoes herself, so maybe she and Fiona _could_ get along well. More and more she was looking forward to this family. "Brody said your family was looking for a place to move to in the states?"

"Yes, especially now that Uncle Gary's around. Mom wants to move to the states, so do Grandma and Grandpa. Obviously Great-Granddad Ian isn't going to be living by himself, so he'll be moving too. We're looking for a place out in the country, maybe a farm or something. Do you think there's any in Chicago?"

"I know the outskirts of Chicago have large country acres, so yeah, I think you could definitely find a place out there."

"Great! I'll tell Mom there's a few places to look around here too. Aunt Mave said she's also trying to uproot to this area. I can't picture anyone in this family living in the city, I'm a little surprised Uncle Gary was living in the city too."

"He didn't have much choice, but he'll be staying here for a while I guess. Until something better comes up, Dad says. It'll be nice to have family here, I'm glad. How long do you think it would be for everyone to be here?"

"I don't know, a couple months maybe? There's travel costs, arrangements, payments and all that stuff. I imagine we'd be officially moved by the end of summer or around the fall. Aunt Mave, probably the same. We'd have to see."

"Yeah, but either way it'll be nice."

"It will. Anyway, Mom's out of the bathroom now, so I'm going to take my shower. I'm looking forward to tonight!"

"Same, it was good talking to you." Cece was a lot calmer now after talking to Fiona, she didn't imagine her to be so nice. As she hung up the phone, she glanced to Jessica, having forgotten that she was there. "Hey. Thanks for being here."

"Anytime dear," Jessica replied. "Are you feeling a little more comfortable about seeing them?"

"Yeah, I really am. Fiona is nice."

"I'm glad you're happy." Jessica hugged her, then started to stand from the bed, looking towards the window. "I'm going to go see if I can convince Flynn to come inside now."

"Good luck!" Cece laughed and pushed herself from the bed, she wasn't going to let Jessica try to catch Flynn on her own. He was like a greased pig when drinking those energy drinks, so catching him was not going to be easy. "I'll help."

* * *

So what are your thoughts on Jessica, as well as the cousin? Tell me, you think Jessica could make a good Mother?


	32. Together at Last

Hiding From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up, but I also don't own "Malevolence"

A/N: So I thought I'd post the final chapter for you

* * *

Chapter 32 (Together at Last)

Cece and Flynn moved swiftly towards the diner, with Cece directly behind him. Her hands were on his shoulders and he was looking up at the door. The family found a nice Irish restaurant named _The Irish Oak_, going so far as to reserve a special room set up for everyone. She looked over her shoulder as Gary and Jessica walked up behind them. "Figures Bridget would choose an Irish place," Gary chuckled nervously and closed his eyes, smiling brightly. "Suits her, she's a lot like mom. Never cared much for anything that wasn't Irish."

"The longer we sit out here, the more anxious I get." She was planning on sending an update to _The Maury Show_, but wasn't sure. She at least wanted to get her family on video so she could watch and remember this meet in another time. "I just want to see everyone. I don't really want to talk about Georgia, though…" They all seemed to understand what a tense situation it was for her, as she still was having difficulty reacting to everything that happened. "I never thought for a minute that Maury would do all of this. I mean the show didn't do this, but it was almost indirectly…"

Gary didn't really seem like he enjoyed the show that much, but he did say he was grateful for Maury and for Rocky calling the show. Otherwise, he didn't know if he'd ever get to talk to his daughter on the level of father to daughter. "It'll be all right Cece." He didn't know what to say, he was still in shock that his family was here, his daughter was right beside him, and apparently he'd just adopted a son. What would Marylin say to all this, he wondered.

He approached the door and opened it for the others. After walking in, he was met by a teenage hostess with a friendly smile and short red hair, "Welcome, are you with the party in our private room, sir?"

"Gary Sanders, yes…" He made the decision after thinking long and hard, but he wanted to go with Sanders as it was his given birth name. Wilde had far too many unpleasant memories attached to it. Gary began to tear up as the hostess started to lead them towards a back room. He felt Jessica squeeze his hand, giving him some comfort. "I don't know how I'm going to do this….after so long…"

"One step at a time Gary. They're your family, they'll be happy but I'm sure they'll take it easy." Her words were soothing for him, and of course, she gave him enough confidence to move without any worry. Twelve family members would be in there, and of course that was a scary thought.

His heart began racing as the hostess led them around a corner and into a room sectioned away from the rest of the place. He took a deep breath and made his way around the corner, nearly passing out just as he saw his family. His heart stopped and everyone ceased movement as tears burst from his eyes.

There were several tables pushed together with one long red tablecloth draped over them. The table had sixteen chairs that framed the rectangle. Each member of his family, he recognized without blinking an eye. Time stood still as he contemplated running to them, at the risk of making himself appear a fool.

His great grandfather, Ian, sat in a wheelchair on the far left end of the table. The man was sitting straight up, dressed in a plaid button up shirt, had a pair of glasses and tufts of grey hair framed his ears. The man had a cheerful smile that seemed to lift his sagging cheeks. Memories of this man came to Gary in flashes, he always spent time with him, growing up and visiting his grandpa on the farm.

There were seven chairs on the side of the table with the backs against the wall, and seven with on the side with the backs against the door. One chair was on the other end of the table. Four seats were empty, including the chair on the other end of the table. Two chairs on the right, against the wall, were empty. One chair on the left, back towards the door was empty. He assumed the family left these seats open for them.

On Ian's side, closest to him was Bridget, with her back to the wall. She did not look different than he remembered her, with straight and vibrant red hair. The tips of her hair barely graced her collarbone. Her hazel green eyes gazed out at him and her ruby lips curved into a wide smile. Mave sat beside her, looking rather proud of herself for having orchestrated this entire reunion.

Beside Mave were two people that truly made him come close to falling to his knees, his mother and father. Lee and Miriam Sanders didn't look any different than they had in '97. His father did appear as though he aged quite a bit, his cheeks were slightly sunken and he had liver spots on his arms and his bald head. His blue eyes gazed sadly from behind his round glasses, holding in a huge amount of joy. Miriam had thin curly grey hair and high cheekbones, with wrinkles covering her cheeks and frown lines framing her lips. In her eyes held an excited emotion, full of love.

Across from Bridget and Mave sat their respective husbands, Cody and William. Cody had short hair combed over with a part on the right side, and shiny white teeth. He seemed to remember something about Cody having been a dental student back in the day. Next, he could identify through pictures Mave showed him over the phone, all the nieces and nephews he'd missed seeing.

Twelve year old Julian sat beside his father, Cody. He had shaggy red hair that covered the tips of his ears, and bright green eyes like his mother. Thirteen year old Connor sat next to him, then Brody, and Megan. Fiona was on the other side of the table next to Miriam. She did not differ much in appearance to Cece, but had straighter hair than she did and also had her mom's deep green eyes. She was a bit pale and wore a green jacket over an purple shirt.

Miriam rose from her chair, putting her hands to her chest. Tears ran along her cheeks and her jaw trembled as she extended her arms and made her way around the table. "My baby." She put her arms around him, hugging him close. He hugged her back, still unable to utter a single word. "I didn't think I would see you again. It's been too long."

"I-I've missed you mom…"

"That mean lady held my baby boy at bay all these years. I'm so sorry. We've never stopped looking for you. Once Mave thought she found you, she just kept going…"

"I'm sorry it took so long." His family didn't care about his past, they already made clear of that. He also never looked at his situation in the way Mave described the feelings his parents went through. Like him, they'd had a child plucked away, and now they had him back. Megan called for Flynn to sit next to her, and Fiona started calling for Cece. Gary smiled as the two made their way beside the respective cousin, then Miriam gradually led him to the chair on the end. Jessica sat down at his right, meeting his gaze with her nervous eyes.

At the far end, Ian smiled at his grandson and two 'new' great grandchildren. "I've spent a good amount of time wondering about you," Ian began, meeting Gary's gaze. "I don't remember ever being able to hold my great granddaughter, and here I see you and your beautiful family for the first time. Remarkable, I wouldn't let myself pass before I saw you again." The man looked towards Jessica and reached up to his glasses, sliding them down his nose. "But who is this? Introduce us to your wife and children?"

"Grandpa this isn't um…" Gary chuckled nervously and looked towards Jessica, rubbing the back of his head. He moved his hand over Jessica's and kept his smile, feeling extremely happy that she was there beside him. "This is Jessica, we've known each other for a while now. She makes me happy, and now that I have my daughter with me…I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." He motioned to Cece, his smile grew and Cece seemed to brighten. "This is my beautiful daughter, Cecelia, Cece for short." Cece waived at the family, proclaiming how happy she was to meet all of them. He motioned to Flynn and cleared his throat. "This is Flynn, I am adopting him as my son."

"You have a beautiful family!" Bridget cooed. Mave nodded her agreements and Fiona instantly hugged Cece.

"I claim discovery rights, Fiona!" Brody laughed and Fiona quickly glared at him. "I found our family first." Megan chortled and reached over, poking her brother in the shoulder.

"If anyone gets credit for finding them, it's _me_, brother. I was there first _and_ I met them in Texas!" Cece laughed and Gary began to relax, it was great that the relatives were trying their best not to make this reunion an awkward one. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and gazed down at the menu as everybody began talking with one another. It had been some time since he had a good Irish meal, he felt like having a Shepherd's Pie. He debated a Killian's, but figured he would not order alcohol unless his family had some beer.

Once the reintroductions were done and the food ordered, attention was back on him. Cece seemed like she was having a blast talking with Fiona, Brody, and the other relatives, despite her earlier fears. "So what are you doing now?" Cody asked.

"I recently got a job as an assistant curator at a museum. What about you guys?"

"I'm a dentist in Ireland, but we're relocating here to the states. I think we've mentioned that?" It was indeed a shock, but he was happy that all his family wanted to relocate to him. He gave a quick nod and looked to William.

"I'm a contractor," William stated, "Makes transferring easier. Once Mave found you here, she insisted we move. So we will be closer. "Tell me, how are you doing these days? I know you're going through a lot because of recent events…"

"It is a lot, but I'm doing much better. Well, slowly but surely. Things are looking up now, and I feel good about the coming future. I'm glad you're all here…"

"So are we." William gestured to Miriam, "As she said, it has been too long. I think we're all looking forward to reconnecting."

"Yeah…"

Everyone quieted for a second and Ian let out a gruff sigh. "We've gone on long enough lamenting over the past. What's done is done, what matters is we are all together now." Gary smiled and Cece looked over to the man, slowly running her fingers through the bottom of her hair. "A family, like we ought to be. It'll take a while and we'll never regain what we lost, but what truly matters is we have each other now. Gary with his daughter and a beautiful woman whom he loves at his side, as well as a new son. I honestly couldn't ask for anything more, as an old man, I'm happy to see everyone in one place. I look forward to seeing everyone grow again with each other, I know better days lay ahead, but first…" Everyone followed his gaze as waiters began entering with large trays full of food and drinks. Most of the adults had either Killians, Guinness, or Smithwicks, the kids all had water and Cece had an iced tea. Just like her mother, but strangely enough, it was a fleeting thought. He was more graced and happy that she appeared to be mixing well with the family and getting along greatly. "Let's do what we came here to on this reunion. Feast! And be merry. Together at last, that's what matters."

"Amen to that!" Cece declared, to which everyone nodded. The waiters handed out the plates and Gary watched as everybody began grabbing their silverware. His heart jumped to his throat and tears once more wet his eyelids. He looked to Cece and she glanced up to him with joyful tears in her eyes. They both had a long road ahead of them in coping and getting over everything, but now that the family was here, Gary was confident they would have the support and love they needed. He was ready to be a father, and hoped to be a great one for both Cece and Flynn. At least now, there was nothing in the world that could tear them apart.

_"Like Grandpa said, together at last. That's what counts."_ This was indeed the start of a beautiful future.

* * *

How did you like it? Grandpa's words were well said, don't you think? How do you like the reunion? This is the final chapter, it was a good ride. I felt this was a perfect way to end, as we know things can only get better from here. Thank you everyone who was along for the ride, I appreciate everyone and was glad to be able to entertain with my writing. Please, feel free to check out some of my other works if you like, and let me know your thoughts on the end of this story.


End file.
